Amor Fraternal
by Vanessa Li Potter
Summary: Me enamoré de Syaoran Kinomoto, la persona que ha estado a mi lado todo este tiempo, la persona que me ha apoyado en todo ... me enamoré de esa persona que actuó como mi hermano todo este tiempo" Cap. 8 Preguntas y Respuestas
1. Los hermanos Kinomoto

**Sip... es un Sakura y Syaoran... sip... suena bastante incestuoso... sip... suena demasiado loco... asì que solo digo... leela bajo tu propio riesgo... luego no quiero críticas (sobre la temática) ni nada por el estilo...**

**Aunque tengo que decir que... ni yo soy tan cruel**

**1.- Los hermanos Kinomoto**

Ambos se besaban con gran intensidad, mientras él la iba recostando en la cama. Acariciaba su espalda con delicadeza, y su mano poco a poco comenzaba a bajar hasta su cintura, para después deslizarla por debajo de la blusa de la joven.

Ella tampoco se quedó atrás, ya que en un instante comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de él, para después acariciar su pecho suavemente. Se separaron por un par de segundo para tomar aire, pero inmediatamente después continuaron, tornándose las cosas aún más intensas.

Mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por la espalda de la joven, la otra había emprendido un camino por la blusa de la joven, desabrochando poco a poco cada uno de los botones, hasta dejar a la vista el sostén de la joven, el cual se dispuso a liberar con la mano que jugueteaba en su espalda.

Su manó tocó el broche de la prenda y…

"¡Despierta de una vez mocoso!"

El joven de cabellos castaños se levantó de golpe al escuchar el grito de la persona que acababa de entrar bruscamente en su habitación

"Llevo tocando la puerta por más de cinco minutos"

"Buenos días a ti también Toya"

"El desayuno estará listo en unos minutos, el baño está libre" el joven de cabellos negros salió de la habitación, mientras su hermano menor se ponía en pie y se disponía a arreglarse

"Eres un pervertido Syaoran" dijo en voz alta mientras ingresaba y comenzaba a repasar los detalles de su sueño, por lo que, en lugar de abrir el agua hirviendo como normalmente haría, se decidió por un baño de agua helada "¿Por qué se me hace tan familiar la chica del sueño?" pensó mientras desplazaba el jabón por todo su cuerpo

Salió de la regadera y se cubrió con una toalla, para dirigirse de vuelta a su habitación. Mientras se cambiaba notó como en la habitación de al lado no se escuchaba ningún ruido, por lo que mientras se disponía a colocarse su camisa, abría una puerta interna que conectaba ambos cuartos

"¡Vamos Sakura!" exclamó cuando vio que la joven aún se encontraba enredada entre las sábanas

"No quiero" dijo mientras apretaba la almohada contra su cabeza y se daba la vuelta

"Se nos hará tarde"

"No me importa"

"Hoy tenemos examen a primera hora¿acaso quieres reprobar?"

"Ni modo" dijo mientras tomaba la sábana y la elevaba sobre su cabeza

"Y recuerda que hoy Toya nos llevará, pero antes de eso pasaremos por Yuki…" al instante la joven se puso en pie

"Buenos días Syaoran" dijo con una sonrisa

"Eres una desconsiderada, no te importa que me regañen o que repruebe, solo te levantas porque iremos a ver a tu noviecito"

"¡No es mi noviecito!" replicó sacándole la lengua "Además, el desconsiderado eres tú al venir con la camisa desabrochada¿qué no piensas que tu linda hermanita no quiere ver eso?"

"Tal vez en mi no lo quieras ver, pero estoy segura de que si Yuki…"

"¡Cállate!"

"Además de que la que anda en ropa interior eres tú" fue justo en ese momento que la joven de ojos verdes notó su indumentaria

"¡Sal de mi cuarto!" exclamó empujándolo por la puerta que los conectaba, mientras ella se disponía a darse un baño

"¡Bajen de una vez ambos que nos vamos en diez minutos!" exclamó Toya desde la planta baja

"¡Enseguida vamos!" respondió Syaoran, quien desde la puerta de su cuarto observaba como su hermana gemela ingresaba apresuradamente al cuarto de baño

"Buenos días" dijo Nadeshiko Kinomoto al ver entrar a su hijo al comedor

"Buenos días mamá, buenos días papá" dijo saludando también al hombre que se encontraba sentado en un extremo de la mesa

"Buenos días hijo¿cómo amaneciste?" preguntó su padre con una dulce sonrisa

"Este… muy bien, gracias" dijo sonrojándose un poco al recordar el sueño que había tenido

"¿A Sakura aún le falta mucho?" preguntó Nadeshiko mientras le servía su desayuno junto con un vaso de jugo de naranja

"Cuando bajé estaba entrando a su cuarto y sacaba toda la ropa de golpe"

"Entonces no ha de tardar" dijo la matriarca de la familia con una sonrisa

"¡Buenos días!" exclamó Sakura sentándose cinco minutos después

"Buenos días" respondió el resto de la familia

"Apresúrense que ya es hora" dijo Toya poniéndose de pie

"Ya voy" Sakura comenzó a comer su desayuno con gran velocidad, mientras era observada con una sonrisa por parte de los demás

"Parece que el monstruo nunca dejará de ser un monstruo" dijo Toya

"Estoy listo" Syaoran tomó su mochila del suelo y se puso en pie

"¡Yo también!" exclamó la joven

"Monstruo, debes recordar que se come con la boca y no con las mejillas" dijo su hermano mayor, ya que Sakura tenía embarrada de crema su mejilla izquierda

"¡Toya!" exclamó mientras tomaba una servilleta y se apresuraba a limpiarse

"Nos veremos más tarde" dijeron los hermanos dirigiéndose a la salida

"No olviden que hoy tengo sesión de fotos, así que Syaoran tú te encargarás de la cena y Sakura de los quehaceres"

"Si mamá" respondieron los gemelos mientras salían de la casa

"Yo me quedaré a dormir en casa de Yukito, tenemos examen mañana y con un mocoso y un monstruo aquí no podremos estudiar en paz" dijo Toya mientras subían al coche

"¡No soy un monstruo!" replicó la joven, mientras Syaoran suspiraba acostumbrado a la forma de ser de su hermano

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la casa estilo antiguo en la que habitaba el mejor amigo de Toya. Yukito los esperaba en la entrada, y cuando los vio llegar los saludó con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días¿cómo amanecieron?"

"Muy bien Yukito" respondió Sakura sonrojándose

"Bien" respondió Syaoran simplemente, ya que estaba muy ocupando tratando de no reírse de su hermana

"¿Alguno de ustedes tiene entrenamiento hoy?" preguntó una vez hubo arrancado nuevamente el automóvil

"Ambos tenemos práctica de atletismo" respondió Syaoran, ya que Sakura aún se encontraba observando con estrellas en sus ojos al joven de cabellos plateados

"Es una lástima, como Toya y yo tenemos clases en la tarde y estudiaremos en la noche, tenía pensando que en el pequeño espacio que tenemos libre pudiéramos ir a la nueva cafetería que abrió cerca de su preparatoria"

"Es una lástima" comentó Sakura suspirando "Me hubiera encantado ir"

"Supongo que será otro día" dijo Yukito con una sonrisa que hizo que Sakura comenzara a flotar nuevamente

"Ya bájense" les dijo Toya ya que acababan de llegar a la preparatoria

"Nos vemos luego" dijo Syaoran bajándose del automóvil jalando de la muñeca a Sakura, quien aún seguía soñando despierta

"No tenías porque ser tan brusco" le replicó una vez hubo recuperado la cordura

"Son los únicos métodos que se pueden aplicar en contra de un monstruo que fantasea despierto"

"¡Oye!"

"Buenos días parejita" una joven de ojos azules los recibió con una sonrisa al verlos ingresar al salón de clases

"¡Buenos días Tomoyo!" Sakura se había lanzado a sus brazos

"Buenos días" dijo Syaoran en un tono de voz cortante

"Vamos¿no me digas que aún estás molesto por los comentarios que hizo mi mamá ayer?" pero el joven de cabellos castaños no le respondió "No era para tanto, tú sabes como es e…"

"Tomoyo, no está así por ti" dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

"¿Ah no?" la joven de ojos azules volteó y fue que vio la razón de la molestia de su primo "¿Aún sigue molesto?"

"Buenos días Sakura, Syaorancito" la razón de la molestia del joven acababa de llegar hasta ellos con una gran sonrisa

"¿Saben? Creo que saldré unos minutos que el aire de aquí huele mal"

"O vamos¿aún sigues molesto porque te llamé virg..."

"Buenos días" una joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos rubí había llegado hasta ellos con una gran sonrisa

"De hoy en adelante serás mi mejor amiga Li" dijo Syaoran a la recién llegada, quien lo observó sin comprender

"¡Oye!" replicaron Tomoyo y Eriol al escuchar el comentario

"Buenos días a todos" el profesor de cálculo ingresó al aula con un gran paquete en sus manos "Espero que hayan estudiado"

"¿Por qué a mi?" Sakura estrelló su cabeza contra el pupitre

"¿Qué no recuerdas nada de lo que te expliqué anoche?" le preguntó Syaoran desde el asiento de atrás

"Si lo recuerdo, pero aún no estoy segura de comprenderlo por completo" respondió en un susurro

"Solo por hoy te ayudaré un poco, si tienes una duda te ayudaré, pero solo si en verdad vale la pena"

"No seas tramposo" le dijo Eriol quien estaba sentado a su derecha

"¡Ya déjalo!" le susurró Tomoyo quien se encontraba a la derecha de Sakura

"Cuando terminen de platicar" dijo el profesor que se había detenido justo al lado de Meiling, que se encontraba delante de Sakura "Podrían darse cuenta de que es hora de un examen" les entregó las hojas con los ejercicios y se dirigió al frente del salón

"¡Eres lo máximo Syaoran!" exclamó Sakura abrazándolo con fuerza en el receso

"¡No hagas eso!" dijo quitándosela de encima

"Ya, ya parejita" dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa

"¿Por qué no viniste a la escuela ayer?" le preguntó la joven de ojos verdes a Meiling

"Recibí una llamada de mi madre, y cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde" dijo en un tono serio

"¿Ocurrió algo?" preguntó Tomoyo

"Pues, al parecer mi tía se puso mal otra vez"

"¿Hablas de tu tía, la mamá de tu primo que fue secuestrado?" preguntó Sakura

"Esa misma, al parecer tuvo una nueva reunión con el investigador que lleva el caso, y siguen sin encontrar a mi primo, a mi tía se le bajó la presión y la tuvieron que llevar nuevamente al hospital"

"A de ser horrible que secuestren a tu hijo justo un día después de que acaba de nacer, no puedo ni imaginarme el dolor que debió de sentir tu tía" dijo Tomoyo. El silencio reinó en el lugar durante varios minutos, hasta que un joven de cabellos negros llegó hasta donde se encontraban

"Kinomoto, Hiiragizawa¿no entran al equipo de fútbol?"

"A mi me parece una buena idea" dijo Eriol poniéndose de pie

"A mi también, mientras no me toque en el equipo de este" las chicas suspiraron al escuchar el comentario

"Nos vemos al rato" dijeron los tres mientras comenzaban a caminar rumbo al campo de fútbol

"¿Es mi imaginación o tu hermano cada vez se pone más apuesto?" dijo Meiling mientras lo observaba alejarse

"O por favor, no digas esas cosas que me dan nauseas" respondió Sakura haciendo un gesto de asco "Tan solo hoy en la mañana que fue a despertarme se le ocurrió entrar sin abrocharse la camisa y…"

"¿En verdad¿Cómo es?" interrumpió la china

"Si quieres te puedo conseguir unas fotografías de él desnudo, después de todo somos primos y no creo que me sea un problema" dijo Tomoyo

"¡Eso sería estupendo!" exclamó Meiling

"Pervertidas" murmuró Sakura

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó su prima

"Cuando hablen de desnudos por favor hagan referencia a alguien más, no me hagan pensar en Syaoran que de tan solo recordarlo siento nauseas"

"Así que lo has visto¿podrías darle a tu amiga una referencia de cómo es su…?"

"¡Jamás!" dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie

"¡Vamos!"

"Si quieres saberlo pregúntaselo a él, porque de mi parte no escucharás nada de nada" había comenzado a caminar rumbo al salón de clases

"Sakurita, recuerda que el profesor del literatura iba a faltar hoy, así que tenemos la hora libre" Tomoyo había dicho esto con una gran sonrisa, mientras observaba como su prima volvía a sentarse

"Pero aún así no pienso decir nada de nada"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ah… estoy tan cansada" exclamó Sakura mientras se disponía a cambiarse después del entrenamiento de atletismo

"Estuviste fantástica Sakura" le dijo una compañera

"Si, nunca te había visto correr tan rápido" dijo otra, haciendo que la ojiverde se sonrojara

"No es para tanto, estoy segura de que…"

"¿Y vieron a Kinomoto correr?" le dijo una compañera a otra

"¡Se veía fantástico! Y corría tan veloz" respondió en un suspiro

"Sakura¿podrías conseguirnos una cita con tu hermano?"

"No creo que sea posible" respondió un poco de mal humor "Syaoran tiene muchas cosas que hacer en la casa siempre"

"Oh, vamos Sakura, estoy segura de que ese día podrías hacerlas tú por él, haremos lo que quieras a cambio"

"Tendría que preguntarle, tampoco le gusta mucho salir"

"Convéncelo por favor"

"Veré que puedo hacer"

"¡Gracias!" exclamaron todas con una sonrisa

"Es que Kinomoto es tan apuesto"

"Lo que daría por verlo sin playera, seguramente está más que guapo"

"Pues ni para tanto" dijo Sakura terminándose de arreglar

"Eso lo dices tú porque es tu hermano" le dijeron las demás "Pero para nosotras es como un dios"

"Si ustedes lo dicen" dijo rodando los ojos para después salir de los vestuarios

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"¿Vieron a Sakura correr?"

"Oh si"

"Está buenísima"

"¿De quién hablan?" preguntó Syaoran entrando a los vestuarios

"Pues de tu hermana, de quien más podríamos estar hablando"

"Es que es una preciosura Kinomoto"

"Si tan solo pudiera tener una cita con ella"

"Estoy segura de que ha de ser tremenda en la ca…" pero no pudo terminar el comentario ya que Syaoran lo había tomado por el cuello y lo había aventado contra los casilleros

"Nunca te vuelvas a referir de esa manera a mi hermana¿comprendes?"

"Vamos Kinomoto, déjanos fantasear un poco" le dijo alguien detrás de él

"Yo simplemente les advierto" dijo mientras soltaba al que había hecho el comentario sobre Sakura "Se atreven a hablar así de ella, o a intentar cualquier cosa y se las verán conmigo" y sin decir más se apresuró a cambiarse para después salir de los vestuarios dejando a todos asustados

Caminó varios pasos hasta que se encontró con su hermana en la entrada de la escuela, quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

"¿Llegando a la casa me ayudarás con mi tarea de biología? Es que si no nunca podré acabar todos los quehaceres pendientes"

"Ayudarte no quiere decir que la haré por ti"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" caminaron en silencio por varios minutos, pero cuando llegaron cerca del parque pingüino la joven se desvió y lo obligó a acompañarla a los columpios "¿Syaoran, ocurre algo?"

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó observándola mientras se sentaba

"¿Qué crees que no me doy cuenta? Estás actuando muy serio – más serio de lo normal - ¿acaso tuviste algún problema en los vestuarios?"

"No es nada"

"Por supuesto que es algo, no quiero que cuando lleguemos a casa la comida sea un asco porque no prestaste atención a lo que hacías"

"¡Yo nunca hago eso!"

"Pero podría pasar" le dijo con una sonrisa

"No es nada"

"¿Seguro?"

"Seguro"

"De acuerdo, pero yo sí tengo una queja"

"¿Por qué?"

"Necesito que te consigas una novia de una vez por todas, o que te decidas a ser sacerdote porque hoy nuevamente las chicas de atletismo me acorralaron"

"¿Les dijiste que tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la casa?"

"Si, pero no se rinden"

"Tengo que dejar de ser tan atractivo" como respuesta a su comentario recibió un golpe en su brazo "¡Oye!" pero solo vio a la joven sonreírle, para después salir corriendo

Antes de llegar a casa se detuvieron a comprar lo necesario para preparar la cena de esa noche, que después de pelearse por varios minutos, decidieron que sería estilo occidental.

"Yo pago, tú espérame afuera" le dijo Sakura mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta

"Está bien, pero apresúrate" Syaoran salió y se recargó en la pared a esperarla

"En esa pose estoy seguro de que atraerás a muchas chicas"

"Hola Hiiragizawa"

"Por lo menos ya no me ignoras"

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"A Nakuru le entró la idea de acompañar la cena con un pastel de fresas, y como no tengo tiempo de prepararlo me dirijo a comprarlo"

"Oh…"

"¿Otra vez te peleaste en la escuela?"

"Si"

"¿Con quien fue esta vez?"

"Con los de atletismo"

"Ya se habían tardado"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Vamos Syaoran, para cuando terminemos la preparatoria te vas a haber peleado con cada chico que hay en la escuela – exceptuando por mi por supuesto - ¿no crees que deberías de empezar a ser un poquito más tolerante?"

"No voy a permitir que esos imbéciles estén hablando así de mi hermana"

"En eso te apoyo, pero en lugar de lanzarte encima de ellos tal vez deberías de ayudarle a Sakura a conseguir que el joven Tsukishiro se fije en ella, de esa manera nadie se acercará a ella"

"No puedo hacer eso"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque…"

"Lamento la tardanza, pero había una señora que parecía que quería comprar toda la comida para gatos de la tienda¡Hola Eriol!"

"Hola Sakura"

"¿Vas a comprar lo de la cena?"

"Más bien el postre"

"¿Idea de Nakuru?"

"¿De quién más podría ser?" Sakura le sonrió en respuesta

"Por cierto, Nakuru llegó hoy con dos gatitos, pero desafortunadamente solo podemos hacernos cargo de uno¿ustedes no podrían hacerse cargo?"

"¿Un gatito?" preguntó Sakura emocionada

"Si, uno es de color negro y el otro dorado"

"¿Podemos Syaoran?"

"Tendrías que preguntarle a mamá, aunque no creo que diga que no"

"Tienes razón, si mi mamá dice que si yo pasaré por él mañana saliendo de clases¿está bien?"

"Claro que si, y ahora con más razón obligaré a Nakuru a limpiar su desastre, nos vemos mañana entonces"

"¡Un gatito!" exclamó Sakura mientras Syaoran le tomaba las bolsas con las compras y comenzaban a caminar rumbo a casa "A de ser hermoso¿cuál crees que me de? El negro tal vez sea un poco escalofriante, pero estoy segura que es una lindura, y el de color dorado¡de tan solo imaginármelo me siento muy feliz!"

"Si Toya estuviera aquí probablemente las palabras que te diría serían… 'pobre gatito mira que tener que convivir con un monstruo'"

"¡Syaoran!"

Llegaron a casa, en donde se dispusieron a hacer sus tareas, tanto escolares como domésticas, para después esperar la llegada de sus padres, lo cual no tardó mucho.

Cenaron tranquilamente, hablando simplemente sobre el día que habían tenido.

"Yo lavaré los platos" dijo Nadeshiko poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina

"Bien, así hay tiempo para ver un poco de televisión" dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía a su habitación, pero al momento de atravesar la puerta del comedor se escuchó un trueno

"Es curioso que llueva ya que en todo el día no hubo rastro de nubes" comentó Fujitaka

"Y parece que será una tormenta" dijo Syaoran ya que otro trueno se escuchó en la casa "Sakura¿quieres que veamos la televisión en la sala?" le preguntó al observar como la joven se había quedado congelada en la entrada

"Si, está bien" le respondió con una sonrisa

Ambos se sentaron en uno de los sillones y Syaoran comenzó a cambiar los canales hasta que encontraron una película que les gustara a ambos, mientras en el exterior de la casa caía la lluvia con gran fuerza, la cual no cesó ni siquiera cuando ambos jóvenes decidieron que era hora de ir a descansar.

Cada uno entró a sus cuartos después de despedirse. Sakura se cambió de ropa y se colocó su pijama, para después recostarse en su cama cubriéndose por completo con las sábanas, hasta que finalmente el sueño la venció.

El silencio reinó en la casa Kinomoto por varias horas, hasta que la tormenta pareció aumentar de intensidad, provocando que uno de los relámpagos despertara a la joven de ojos verdes de golpe.

Sakura se puso de pie y observó la ventana, en la cual se estrellaban las gotas con gran intensidad, mientras nuevos relámpagos cubrían el cielo. Se acercó a su televisión y la prendió cambiando todos los canales con gran velocidad.

"Parece que lo único que la gente disfruta viendo a estas horas es pornografía" murmuró mientras la apagaba y se recostaba nuevamente, pero el cielo brilló una vez más con estruendoso ruido, provocando que esta vez no pudiera conciliar el sueño.

Observó el techo de su habitación por varios minutos hasta que finalmente agarró un poco de valor y se dirigió a la puerta que conectaba su habitación con la de su hermano gemelo. Entró y se dirigió rápidamente a la cama de Syaoran. Al llegar se hincó al lado y con delicadeza lo sacudió un poco, hasta que el joven abrió los ojos.

"¿No puedes dormir?" Sakura no respondió "Ya me imaginaba que pasaría esto en cuanto escuché el primer trueno en el comedor, anda" dijo recorriéndose un poco y descubriendo las sábanas para que se acostara "Que bueno que hoy si dormiste en ropa decente"

"Calla" le dijo su hermana abrazándolo ya que varios truenos se escucharon

"Buenas noches" le dijo mientras le daba un suave beso en la frente y él también la abrazaba

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Syaoran, ya levántate que es tarde" se escuchó la voz de Nadeshiko al otro lado de la puerta

"Si" fue lo único que respondió tratando de levantarse, pero se dio cuenta de que había algo que lo evitaba, o más bien alguien

"¿Podrías también despertar a tu hermana? Llevo rato tocando a su puerta y no responde"

"Si" observó a la joven de ojos verdes que lo abrazaba con fuerza, provocando un suspiro por parte del joven "Ya es hora de levantarnos" le dijo mientras la movía

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Tarde"

"¿Qué tan tarde?"

"Aún sigue lloviendo, y hay que apresurarnos porque no nos podemos ir ni siquiera en bicicleta"

"Ya voy" la joven finalmente lo soltó y se puso en pie, tallándose los ojos "Me bañaré yo primero, así serás tú al que se le haga tarde"

"Ya quisieras" fue lo único que le respondió mientras la observaba salir de su cuarto

Al salir de la casa caminaron bajo la lluvia hasta llegar a la escuela, en donde fueron recibidos por Tomoyo, quien los observó inquisitivamente.

"¿Qué tanto nos miras?" le preguntó Syaoran

"¿Qué tal les fue con la tormenta anoche?" preguntó dándose la vuelta con una gran sonrisa

"Bien" respondieron ambos mientras dejaban sus cosas

"Ah… Sakura¿no te asustaste?"

"Este… un poco" respondió la joven sonrojándose "Pero, tú sabes que desde pequeña Toya me decía que los fantasmas se ocultaban dentro de las casas para resguardarse… y pues…"

"Syaoran aprovechado" dijo Eriol llegando hasta ellos, mientras su brazo rodeaba a Sakura por los hombros "La pobrecita de Sakura tenía mucho miedo y seguramente tú fuiste a consolarla… Syaoran aprovechado y co…"

"Eriol…" le cayó Tomoyo

"No te apures Tomoyo, ya me las pagará a la salida" dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa

"¿A la salida¿Piensas golpearlo camino a casa?"

"No, lo que pasa es que irán a mi casa a pasarla bien un rato…"

"Y luego quien es el co…"

"No entiendo" dijo Sakura interrumpiendo a su hermano "¿Por qué vas a golpear a Eriol cuando vayamos a su casa?"

"Por nada Sakurita, tu lindo gemelo solo está bromeando"

"Ah…"

"Entonces¿van a ir a tu casa?" preguntó Tomoyo

"Si"

"Es una lástima, yo que pensaba invitarlos saliendo de la escuela a la nueva cafetería, después de todo tía Nadeshiko hoy no tiene ninguna sesión de fotos"

"Podríamos ir de todas maneras" dijo Eriol "Y de ahí iríamos a mi casa por el gatito"

"Este… yo¿podríamos no ir a la cafetería?"

"¿Acaso no te llama la atención?" le preguntó su prima

"No es eso, es solo que…" la joven de ojos verdes se había sonrojado y observaba a Syaoran como pidiéndole ayuda

"Yukito nos había invitado ayer, pero como teníamos entrenamiento no pudimos ir"

"¿Así que la primera vez que vayas quieres ir con Yukito no?" Tomoyo se había puesto justo delante de ella "No te preocupes"

"¿No estás molesta?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" le respondió con una sonrisa "Pero me molestaré si no me dejas grabar tu cita" la mirada de Sakura dudó, pero al final asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa

"¿Por qué no vienes tú también Tomoyo? En mi casa tengo pastel, y podemos preparar té" sugirió Eriol

"Gracias" respondió con una sonrisa "Sirve que conozco al nuevo miembro de la familia Kinomoto, que por cierto¿cómo llamarás?"

"Pues… estaba pensando en…"

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Hola a todos!

Aquí regreso con una nueva historia... más loca... más cursi... pero nueva al fin y al cabo.

Se que suena cruel... se que suena incestuoso... se que suena muy loco... pero si siguen leyendo verán que todos es por tratar de hacer que la historia tenga muy buena trama...

Esta historia ya lleva cuatro capìtulos... probablemente llegue a los diez... pero espero por lo menos un review para saber si la sigo subiendo o no (porque de que la escribo la escribo)... no tiene caso que la suba si nadie me dice que le gusta... no vale la pena...

Espero que disfruten la historia... prometo que va por buen camino...

Ja ne!!


	2. Dobles

**2.- Dobles**

Besaba su cuello con delicadeza, mientras ella desabotonaba su camisa, hasta dejarla en el suelo. Él deslizó una de sus manos a la cadera de ella, y poco a poco fue bajándola por su muslo, hasta encontrar el borde de la falda, la cual levantó para poder acariciar con su otra mano el cuerpo de le chica.

Ella gimió levemente, y lo observó con una mirada llena de deseo, sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas. El, al observarla, sintió como su corazón latía con más intensidad, y se apresuró a despojarla de la blusa que la cubría, rompiendo varios de los botones.

Ella sonrió ante la acción y dirigió sus manos a la hebilla del cinturón, para comenzar a desabrocharlo lentamente, mientras él acaricia su espalda.

"Deja de soñar despierto Syaoran" el joven observó a su hermana, quien se encontraba a su derecha en el automóvil de Toya, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que iban camino a la escuela "¿Qué tanto pensabas?"

"Nada" respondió sonrojándose al recordar el sueño, pero sin poder recordar quien era la joven con la que se encontraba

"Espero que hoy si puedan acompañarnos a la nueva cafetería, se que hace días que se los dije y probablemente ya hayan ido, pero…"

"¡Claro que iremos!" exclamó Sakura

"Yo no puedo ir hoy" dijo Syaoran "Voy a ir con Yamazaki a casa de Eriol, aparentemente tiene algo muy importante que decirnos"

"¿Será algo grave?" preguntó la joven de ojos verdes intrigada

"No lo creo, probablemente sea una tontería, pero aún así no creo que vaya¿por qué no van ustedes y luego me cuentan?"

"¿Estás seguro?" le preguntó su gemela

"Si, anda"

"Yo también iré" dijo Toya "Creo que hoy es buen día para comer pastel"

"Ni que lo digas, escuché que en esa cafetería venden el mejor pastel de fresas en la ciudad, además de que también tienen un pastel de…"

Syaoran dejó de prestar atención a la conversación para sumirse en sus pensamientos.

¿Quién rayos era ella¿Con quién era que fantaseaba¿Quién era aquella a la que deseaba tanto como para soñar con ella ya fuera dormido o despierto?

Se bajaron del coche justo después de que Yukito y Toya prometieran pasar por Sakura a la hora de salida. Ambos caminaron en silencio al salón de clases, en donde al entrar fueron acorralados por un grupo de jóvenes.

"Sakura, hermosa Sakura¿será hoy el día en que aceptes finalmente salir conmigo?"

"Por supuesto que no, es el día en el que aceptará salir conmigo"

"Eso quisieran, ella saldrá conmigo¿no es así Sakura?"

Syaoran solo lanzó miradas de repulsión a sus compañeros, para después abrirse paso hacia los dos únicos hombres que parecían no babear por su hermana, acompañados de un grupo de chicas, quienes observaban la escena sonriendo.

"Es comprensible que Sakura tenga a todos los del salón tras ella" dijo Chiharu observando a la joven de ojos verdes, quien guardaba silencio mientras observaba como trataban de decidir quien saldría con ella

"Ya tengo listo el guión para la próxima obra escolar"

"¡Pero si acabamos de pasar el festival Naoko!"

"Ya lo sé Rika, pero tengo el guión perfecto"

"¿Sabían que en la antigüedad los guiones eran utilizados para la vida cotidiana?"

"Es verdad" continuó Eriol después de que Yamazaki pronunciara esas palabras "Los emperadores solían escribir diálogos para que todos sus súbditos los siguieran, de esa manera no habría malentendidos entre las personas"

"Ya van a empezar" Chiharu jaló a oreja de su novio, llevándolo a otro lado del salón, para después comenzar a gritarle

"No te atrevas a continuar" le dijo Tomoyo a Eriol, quien solo sonrió al observar el rostro de molestia de la joven

"¿Cuál es la diversión si Sakura no está y Syaoran no me presta atención?" dijo él simplemente

Y era cierto, ya que Syaoran a pesar de haber huido del lugar, observaba como su hermana trataba de quitarse a todos de encima. No fue hasta que la joven de ojos verdes le lanzó una mirada de pánico que decidió regresar hasta ella.

"Largo" Basto escuchar el tono en que había pronunciado las palabras para que todos se dispersaran y se dirigieran a sus lugares.

"Podrías haberme ayudado desde un principio en lugar de haberme abandonado"

"¿Y quitarle la diversión? No hermanita, y menos cuando no voy a verte sonrojándote cada vez que Yukito abre la boca"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" le preguntó Meiling

"Sakura, Yukito y Toya irán a la cafetería nueva hoy" respondió Syaoran mientras su gemela se sonrojaba

"¿¡En verdad!?" sus amigas le sonrieron y le dirigieron palabras de ánimo

"¿Tú no irás?" le preguntó Eriol a Syaoran procurando que nadie más lo escuchara

"No, además de que necesito que me ayudes con algo"

"¿Te ocurrió algo?"

"Necesito platicarte algo, y quiero que me ayudes"

"¡¿Qué dejaste embarazada a quien¡Syaoran! Pero si yo pensaba que eras…" la atención de todos se había dirigido a los dos jóvenes, y más cuando Syaoran le había propinado un golpe con la palma de su mano a la cabeza del joven

"Syaoran¿es cierto lo que dijo Eriol?" su hermana lo observó sorprendida

"¡Ya ves lo que provocas!" el joven de ojos azules reía a carcajadas, pero se controló al observar la mirada de su mejor amigo

"¿Sabes? Ese golpe me dolió"

"No le hagas caso a Eriol, Sakurita" Tomoyo observaba a ambos jóvenes con desesperación "Puedes estar más que segura que Syaoran aún es vir…"

"Oye Tomoyo, si estás tratando de defenderme no estás haciendo un gran trabajo"

"Oh… lo siento Syaoran, no me di cuenta de lo que decía"

"Si ustedes ya han acabado su conversación" dijo una voz detrás de los jóvenes "Podrían darse cuenta de que su profesor ya se encuentra en el aula" todos lo observaron sorprendidos, y se dirigieron a sus asientos rápidamente "Por cierto, espero que no les moleste quedarse a la salida a hacer la limpieza del salón"

"Hay no¿qué voy a hacer?" Sakura deambulaba de un lado a otro mientras ocho jóvenes limpiaban el salón de clases

"Pues podrías ponerte a ayudarnos hermanita"

"Ya he tratado de comunicarme con ellos, pero parece que traen apagados sus celulares, y sabes que tu hermano nunca lee sus mensajes" le dijo Tomoyo ignorando el comentario del joven de cabellos color chocolate

"Probablemente dejaron los celulares en la casa" dijo Syaoran mientras con una escoba hacía tropezar a su prima "Yukito se quedó a dormir y me parece que estuvieron repasando hasta tarde, incluso se levantaron casi a la misma hora que Sakura"

"Ya deben de estar allá afuera" murmuraba la joven de ojos verdes para si misma mientras ignoraba a sus amigos

"Nosotros podríamos decirles si no fuera por que ciertas personitas nos estuvieron mandando notitas toda la clase" dijo Chiharu tomando la mano de su novio mientras lanzaba miradas severas a Tomoyo y Eriol, quienes sonrieron levemente al escuchar las acusaciones

"¿Cómo van?" el profesor había ingresado al salón, con lo que rápidamente Tomoyo (desde el suelo) le lanzó un trapo a Sakura para que fingiera limpiar las ventanas

"Ya casi terminamos" respondió Meiling

"En ese caso, parece que los encargados de la limpieza del salón de al lado no pudieron quedarse hoy, así que yo propuse que ustedes lo hicieran¿hay algún problema con eso?" la joven de ojos verdes palideció al escuchar esas palabras "En verdad que son muchachos muy amables" y con una sonrisa salió del salón

"¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué?" se repetía Sakura mientras se golpeaba contra el cristal

"Estoy segura de que cuando noten que tardas se comunicarán contigo" le dijo Naoko tratando de calmarla, pero la joven continuó con su ritual masoquista

"Ya contrólate monstruo" pero no fueron las palabras las que ocasionaron que Sakura se abalanzara contra su hermano gemelo, sino el hecho de que el joven hubiera tomado el balde con agua fría y hubiera derramado su contenido sobre la cabeza de la joven

"¡Contrólense!" exclamó Tomoyo tratando de retirar a Sakura de encima de Syaoran, quien solo esquivaba sus golpes al mismo tiempo que reía a carcajadas

"Yo también quiero jugar" Eriol había tomado otro de los baldes y se dirigía contra Meiling

"No te atrevas Hiiragizawa" el joven de ojos azules cambió su ruta al observar la mirada de la rubí, pero el resto de las chicas adoptaron posiciones de combate con las escobas y trapeadores, siendo sorprendidas por detrás por Yamazaki

"¡Bien!" ambos jóvenes estrellaron sus manos en señal de victoria, mientras las chicas les lanzaban miradas de furia, que no duraron mucho, ya que se habían lanzado contra ellos con todo su arsenal (el resto de las cubetas, trapos, trapeadores, escobas, y hasta el agua de los floreros)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Todos los días sin receso y se encargarán de la limpieza de su salón por el resto del mes, y cuidado con hacer más desastres" esas habían sido las palabras del director después de que el profesor los encontrara en medio de una guerra de… ¿limpieza?

"¡Todo por tu culpa!"

"Y yo que solo trataba de animarte" una mirada asesina le llegó de lleno, provocando que el joven se recorriera unos cuantos centímetros en el sillón de la sala de la familia Kinomoto

"Apresúrense a comer eso, no vaya a ser que se enfermen"

"Si mamá" respondieron ambos jóvenes

"Ya vine" Toya ingresó a la casa y lanzó una mirada de extrañeza a sus dos hermanos menores al verlos cubiertos por un gran cobertor sosteniendo una bandeja con lo que parecía ser un plato de sopa

"Espera Toya" Sakura hizo su bandeja a un lado y se puso en pie al notar que su hermano se dirigía a las escaleras

"¡No se te ocurra alejarte de ese sillón Sakura Kinomoto!" la voz de su madre la hizo regresar a su posición mientras observaba como su hermano mayor se alejaba rumbo a su habitación

"Te odio" le murmuró a Syaoran

"Yo se que en el fondo me amas"

"Pues a de ser muy en el fondo"

"Ah¿con que esas tenemos?" el joven se enfocó en su plato, pero no pasó ni un minuto cuando tomó el control de la televisión y cambió al noticiero "Ah… el reporte del clima, vi el cielo nublado¿me pregunto si hoy habrá tormenta?" Sakura palideció al escuchar el comentario de su hermano, y tembló cuando las sospechas de éste fueron ciertas

"¿Sabes Syaoran? Estaba pensando que tal vez si fue mi culpa lo de hace rato, no debí de estresarme tanto por no poder salir con Yukito, y tú estabas en todo el derecho de…"

"Ya, ya, tampoco exageremos… déjame guardar algo para después ¿no?"

"Gracias" Sakura se recostó en el hombro del castaño, quien estiró su brazo y la aferró a su cuerpo

Varias horas después, la joven de ojos verdes esperó hasta que estuvo segura de que sus padres estaban completamente dormidos, para atravesar la puerta y llegar al cuarto de su hermano, quien se encontraba leyendo un libro con ayuda de una linterna

"Te vas a quedar ciego"

"Es un buen precio a pagar por terminar este libro"

"Pues yo quiero dormir, así que hazte a un lado y apaga eso"

"Con la amabilidad llegarás muy lejos"

"Syaoran¿podrías moverte un poco y apagar la linterna para que yo me acueste¿Por favor?"

"Claro que si hermanita" y dicho y hecho, la habitación quedó a oscuras y Sakura se recostó a su lado, justo a tiempo ya que un trueno había resonado por toda la casa

"¿Por qué Toya habrá tenido que decirme todas esas historias?"

"¿Por qué te tienes que creer todo lo que él te dice?"

"Tenía tres años¿qué otra cosa esperabas que hiciera¿Salir de la habitación cada vez que a él se le ocurría una?"

"Ese es un buen ejem…" pero no continuó ya que la joven lo abrazó con fuerza al escuchar otro trueno "Tomoyo va a burlarse nuevamente de nosotros todo el día"

"No me importa" Sakura se aferró a él con fuerza, y a Syaoran no le quedó más remedio que corresponder al abrazo

Varios minutos pasaron ambos en esa posición, hasta que la tormenta comenzó a disminuir su intensidad, con lo que la joven de ojos verdes comenzó a relajarse.

"¿Puedo quedarme aquí toda la noche?"

"No se porque lo preguntas si sabes que te voy a decir que si"

"Gracias" el silencio llenó la habitación, siendo solo interrumpido por el sonido de leves gotas azotando contra la ventana "Syaoran"

"Dime"

"¿Por qué nunca has aceptado la proposición de alguna chica?"

"¿Por qué no has aceptado tú la proposición de un chico?"

"¿Por qué respondes a mi pregunta con otra pregunta?"

"¿Por qué no mejor contestas mi pregunta en lugar de hacer una pregunta más?"

"¿Por qué…?" pero prefirió lanzar un bufido de fastidio "No he aceptado salir con ningún chico por dos razones, primeramente porque tú y Toya se han dedicado toda la vida a ahuyentar a los que parecen buenos prospectos"

"No podemos dejar que cualquiera se acerque a nuestra hermanita"

"Y la segunda razón" continuó ignorando el comentario de Syaoran "es porque ninguno me ha llamado verdaderamente la atención, todos se ven tan…"

"¿Tontos?"

"No tontos, más bien…"

"¿Completos imbéciles?"

"No… creo que más bien serían…"

"¿Unos idiotas?"

"Bueno… si, pero no todos son tan… idiotas, hay algunos que son…"

"¿Estúpidos?" Sakura comenzó a reír en voz baja, siendo acompañada por su hermano, para después ser reinados por un largo silencio

"Creo que otra razón sería que siempre he tenido la esperanza de que Yukito se fije en mi"

"La razón por la que nunca he invitado a nadie a salir, o por la que nunca he aceptado los sentimientos de ninguna es porque no he podido sentir nunca nada más que un simple agradecimiento por ellas" dijo después de notar que su hermana no pensaba continuar hablando

"¿Agradecimiento?"

"Si, en el caso de las que me han confesado sus sentimientos, por alguna razón simplemente me siento agradecido, pero nunca he sentido un afecto mayor hacia ellas"

"¿En verdad nunca te ha gustado alguien?" al instante, el joven comenzó a pensar en su sueño, sonrojándose y dándose la vuelta dándole la espalda

"Nunca" logró murmurar

"¿En verdad?" Syaoran no respondió "Ese silencio me hace pensar que si hay alguien"

"Bueno…"

"¡Lo sabía!"

"Guarda silencio" le susurró, ya que Sakura había alzado bastante la voz

"Lo siento, pero dime, quien es"

"No estoy seguro"

"¿Cómo que no estás seguro¿Acaso es alguien que has visto en la calle o algo por el estilo?"

"Nada que ver"

"¿Entonces?"

"Es alguien con quien sigo… soñando, todas las noches"

"¿Estás enamorado de alguien que vez en sueños?"

"Yo nunca dije enamorado"

"Si sueñas con ella todas las noches es amor, especialmente si sueñas que están agarrados de la mano, o dándose un tierno beso, o abrazándose"

"Si, justamente sueño con eso" Syaoran se sonrojó más, y Sakura al notar su silencio decidió cortar la conversación, dándole las buenas noches

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"¿Qué tiene Sakura?" preguntó Chiharu a Tomoyo

"Está en estado soñador"

"¿Estado soñador?" preguntaron Rika, Chiharu y Naoko a la vez

"Anda de muy buen humor porque en menos de diez minutos finalmente podrá ir a comer una rebanada de pastel con Yukito"

"¡¿En verdad?!" exclamaron las tres emocionadas

"¿En verdad qué?" preguntó Meiling

"Ustedes cinco, guarden silencio" les reprendió el profesor desde el frente

"Luego te contamos" le susurró Rika sonriendo

"Ya despierta Sakura, que el profesor te va a reprender y vas a salir castigada" le susurró Syaoran en el oído, pero la joven pareció no haberlo escuchado "Sakura"

"¿Eh¿Mande?" pero lo había dicho en voz tan alta que el profesor había llegado hasta donde se encontraban

"¿Hay algo que quieran compartir con la…?" pero no terminó su frase, ya que justo en ese momento se escuchó el timbre de salida

"¡Si!" Sakura se puso rápidamente de pie y salió corriendo del salón

"¡Sakura!" le gritó su hermano, mientras tomaba todas las cosas que la joven había dejado olvidadas y salía corriendo detrás de ella, hasta alcanzarla en la entrada del edificio, en donde se había quedado detenida "¿qué ocurre?"

"Toya no está"

"¿Qué?"

"Yukito viene solo, Toya no vino con él"

"Entonces, parece que finalmente tendrás tu cita soñada, tú y Yukito solos"

"No"

"¿No¿Por qué no?"

"No puedo"

"¿No pue…¿Acaso te está entrando miedo?"

"No puedo" la joven lo observó con una mirada de aparente miedo

"Vamos hermanita, llevas esperando mucho tiempo esto, y tienes que aprovechar ya que es el único hombre con el que te permitiré salir"

"No puedo" repitió

"Pues, entonces…"

"¿Vendrás también, verdad?"

"No" respondió él "No quiero ser mal tercio" una sonrisa surcó su rostro, pero desapareció cuando la sonrisa apareció también en el rostro de su gemela, y ésta se había dado la vuelta

"A ver¿quién será buena?"

"¿Ocurre algo?" Yukito se había acercado hasta donde estaban ellos

"No, no…" pero Syaoran fue interrumpido por Sakura

"Estamos esperando a la cita de Syaoran"

"¡¿A mi q…?!"

"¿En verdad?" le preguntó Yukito con una sonrisa "¿Y a dónde irán?"

"Pues, Syaoran no estaba seguro, así que yo le sugerí que nos acompañara a la cafetería y así no se sentiría tan incómodo"

"Es buena idea¿pero no seremos un estorbo?"

"No te preocupes, la cita de Syaoran también es algo tímida, es lo mejor" Syaoran estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía que decir "¡Meiling!" exclamó llamando a la joven de largos cabellos negros

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó notando la sonrisa de Yukito, el nerviosismo de Sakura y la mirada de duda de Syaoran

"¿No recuerdas? Vamos a ir a la cafetería, para tu… cita con Syaoran"

"¡¿Mi q…?!" pero calló al ver la mirada de súplica de Sakura, la cual afortunadamente no fue notada por Yukito "Ah si, ya lo recuerdo, tú sabes, con eso del trabajo de literatura uno ya no tiene cabeza para nada" Sakura le sonrió en agradecimiento, mientras que ella volteaba a ver a Syaoran sin comprender

"Será mejor que nos apresuremos o se llenará el lugar" dijo Yukito sonriéndole a Meiling

"Así que estamos en una cita" le susurró Meiling a Syaoran, ya que a propósito se habían quedado unos cuantos pasos atrás de la otra 'pareja'

"Sakura se acobardó ya que Toya no pudo venir"

"Y tú como buen hermano te ofreciste a acompañarla, y para disimular me trajeron a mi"

"No, ella me obligó a acompañarlos inventando esa tonta excusa de la cita, y fuiste la primera chica a la que vio y te hizo venir con nosotros"

"Entonces… ¿no te agrada que estemos en una cita, por muy falsa que sea?" Meiling había dejado de caminar y lo observaba seriamente

"Li… yo…" el joven de cabellos castaños no sabía que decir, ya que la mirada penetrante de la joven apuntaba directo a sus ojos

"Vamos Kinomoto, no te lo tomes tan en serio" dijo comenzando a reír "¿Qué acaso no captas una broma?"

"Ah si, fue muy graciosa Li" dijo tratando de disimular una sonrisa, pero por alguna razón no había creído en las palabras de la chica

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Así que, llevas soñando varios días con esa chica"

Syaoran y Eriol se encontraban sentados en la sala de la mansión Hiiragizawa, y el joven de ojos azules observaba seriamente a su mejor amigo.

"¿Todos los sueños han sido así?"

"Si"

"¿Estás seguro de que no son puras fantasías?"

"Al principio yo también pensé eso, pero cada vez son más seguidos, más intensos"

"E incluso mientras estás despierto" Syaoran suspiró y asintió

"Amigo, a mi me suena a que estás enamorado"

"¿Pero de quién?" Eriol lo observó fijamente, y abrió los labios para darle una respuesta, pero después el también dio un suspiro

"No tengo la más mínima idea, no hay nadie que conozca en la que te veas remotamente interesado"

"Tal vez es un simple sueño, alguien producto de mi imaginación" se recostó en el sofá suspirando una vez más

"Si, tal vez" pero el tono que utilizó Eriol hizo que Syaoran sintiera que el joven de ojos azules sabía algo más

"¿Y tú?" preguntó después de varios segundos

"¿Yo qué?"

"¿Hay alguien?"

"Tal vez si, tal vez no" se puso en pie y caminó a la puerta "¿Vienes?"

"Si, pero dormiremos en cuartos separados"

"De acuerdo, pero procura no alzar mucho la voz si progresas con tu novia imaginaria, recuerda que Nakuru también vive aquí"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Entonces, tía Nadeshiko está en Kyoto por una sesión de fotos, tío Fujitaka está en una excavación y Yukito y Toya están… ¿en donde me dijiste que estaban?"

"No lo sé. Cuando mis papás le comentaron a Toya que no iban a estar y que esperaban que pudiera quedarse en casa con nosotros, el se puso muy extraño y dijo que tenía planes, sin especificar más"

"Que raro"

"Syaoran y yo pensamos lo mismo, pero mamá y papá no dijeron nada. Simplemente nos preguntaron si había algún problema en que nos quedáramos solos, pero como se empezaron a preocupar sugerimos que yo me quedara aquí y Syaoran con Eriol"

"Ahora comprendo, es una lástima que mamá no esté"

"Si" dijo Sakura con una falsa sonrisa "Una lástima"

"Pero como bien dijo ella, tendría que sacrificar todo un fin de semana contigo, pero no podía dejar que hicieran lo que quisieran con las fotos de tía Nadeshiko, tenía que supervisarlas personalmente" ambas rieron ante lo gracioso del comentario, ya que para ninguna era extraño el gran cariño que Sonomi profesaba hacia su prima

"Me pregunto como estará Syaoran" comentó la joven de ojos verdes

"Estoy segura de que ya está mejor"

"¿Mejor¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Tomoyo simplemente le sonrió "No me hagas eso, dime que quieres decir"

"No es nada Sakurita, estoy segura de que ya está mejor, no tienes porque preocuparte"

"Pero estaba mal Tomoyo, y no me di cuenta, dime que pasó"

"No lo sé, simplemente me di cuenta de que estaba actuando muy raro, pero estoy segura que después de hablar con Eriol ya está mucho mejor"

"¿En verdad?"

"Si Sakurita, no te preocupes" la joven de ojos verdes suspiró y se acomodó en la almohada

"¿Por qué no me di cuenta?" se preguntó a si misma en voz alta

"No te martirices así, no es tu culpa, y ni siquiera creo que sea un problema tan serio, probablemente solo tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza"

"Si, probablemente, pero aún así no me di cuenta. En lugar de eso me comporté como una niña mimada y lo obligué a acompañarme con Yukito, a tener una cita falsa con Meiling, a dejarme dormir con él prácticamente todas las noches desde que comenzó la temporada de lluvias"

"Así que si has estado durmiendo con él, en verdad que ustedes más que hermanos parecen… otra cosa" Tomoyo se volteó, dándole la espalda, ya que la mirada que la joven le había lanzado no había sido muy amable

"Syaoran" suspiró la joven en voz baja, para finalmente cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Syaoran POV

El ruido de la lluvia…

Un relámpago… dos relámpagos… tres relámpagos…

Una sombra de aspecto fantasmagórico en la pared…

El sonido de mi risa después de haber visto al "fantasma"…

El maullido del estúpido gato de Eriol…

El cuarto relámpago…

Nuevamente el estúpido gato de Eriol…

El gato de Eriol ronroneando…

¿Qué hace el estúpido gato de Eriol en mi cuarto?

El sonido de la puerta después de haber sacado al estúpido gato de Eriol de mi cuarto…

Quinto relámpago…

El maullido del estúpido gato de Eriol al otro lado de la puerta…

Sexto relámpago…

El timbre…

El maullido del estúpido gato de Eriol al otro lado de la puerta…

El timbre…

Varios golpes a la puerta principal de la casa del estúpido de Eriol…

Séptimo relámpago…

El timbre…

Un momento¿alguien está tocando el timbre?

Me levanté y salí del cuarto, tropezando con el estúpido gato de Eriol y diciendo una de esas palabras por las cuales Sakura seguramente me hubiera golpeado. Me dirigí al cuarto de ese tipo que se cree mi mejor amigo, pero al escuchar nuevamente varios golpes en la puerta y el timbre de la casa me di cuenta que no había tiempo ya que esa persona parecía tener mucha prisa porque le abrieran.

Pero¿quién no tendría prisa porque le abrieran con semejante lluvia?

Bajé las escaleras corriendo después de prácticamente morir del susto al escuchar los ronquidos de la molesta prima de Eriol. Aunque tenía que admitir que no era tan molesta cuando perseguía Toya, se le colgaba en la espalda, le robaba sus alimentos, lo llamaba con nombres graciosos, en fin, creo que no es tan molesta.

El sonido del timbre interrumpió mis pensamientos y ya completamente desesperado llegué a la entrada y abrí la puerta.

"¡Rayos! Debí de haberme puesto algo" murmuré al sentir el frío viento estrellándose contra mi piel. Pero era de esperarse cuando lo único que traía puesto eran unos bóxers y una camiseta ligera.

En verdad¿a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre dormir tan destapado con semejante frío? Solo a mi por supuesto. Pero todo esto dejó de tener sentido cuando sentí unos brazos completamente empapados que me envolvían con fuerza

"Oh Syaoran" finalmente dándome cuenta por quien estaba siendo abrazado, le correspondí y me dispuse a introducirla a la casa, cerrando la puerta en mi camino. ¡Pero es que solo yo podría abrir la puerta y ni siquiera prestar atención a la persona que está al otro lado! Claro, solo hasta que ella me comience a abrazar.

"¿Qué ocurrió Saku…?" pero no terminé la pregunta ya que nuevamente había sido interrumpido, esta vez por el octavo relámpago de la noche. Además de que mi querida hermanita se había aferrado con tanta fuerza a mi que ya estaba completamente empapado.

"Syaoran¿quién estaba hace un momento en la puer…? Oh, ya veo. Le prepararé el baño y le pediré una de sus pijamas a…" Eriol fue interrumpido por el timbre que estaba sonando con insistencia nuevamente

"Gracias por dejarme afuera primito" no me di cuenta de quien había sido la persona que había entrado a la casa, hasta que comenzó a hablarme en un molesto tono de voz por supuesto

"¿Qué ocurrió Tomoyo?"

"Es en verdad increíble que te atrevieras a cerrarme la puerta en la cara, y que para colmo tardaras tanto en escuchar el timbre… llevábamos mucho tiempo allá afuera empapándonos"

"Ya veo que soy muy apreciado en mi propia casa, creo que mejor me iré a hacer lo que había dicho que…"

"No te hagas el importante Hiiragizawa, que tú tampoco escuchaste el timbre hasta ahorita, y por tu aspecto deduzco que justo hace un segundo que te levantaste, sin siquiera tener la decencia de cubrirte"

"¿Por qué te enojas conmigo Tomoyito¿Yo qué te he hecho?"

"¡Dejarnos en la lluvia por varios minutos¡Eso es lo que hiciste! Y afortunadamente tienes la torpeza de dejar la reja abierta, porque sino seguramente estaríamos aún empapándonos"

"Y dicen que nosotros somos los que parecemos pareja" no es que quisiera interrumpir su interesante conversación, pero me di cuenta de que ni siquiera el tener a Sakura abrazándome con tanta fuerza reducía el inmenso frío que sentía, aunque probablemente ella tuviera mucha de la culpa "Eriol¿podrías…?" las ganas de reirme me impidieron continuar hablando, pero parecía que esos dos se habían tomado mis palabras muy en serio "Ese tono rojizo en su piel va muy bien con el color de ojos de ambos" creo que mañana sugeriré para comer cualquier cosa que tenga jitomates incluidos

"Creo que… iré a preparar el baño y a pedirle dos pijamas a…"

"No serán necesarias las pijamas Eriol, gracias" dijo mi querida prima recuperando su color natural "Aquí traigo eso y un cambio de ropa para mañana" dijo señalando la maleta que colgaba de su hombro, la cual aparentemente ninguno de los dos habíamos notado

"Bien, este… Syaoran¿me ayudarías a preparar el baño que está en tu habitación? Creo que utilizar los dos garantizará que… que vayamos a dormir más pronto" en verdad era divertido ver a los dos actuar tan nerviosos, creo que disfrutaré mucho la semana

"Si, nada más déjame…" mi intención era decirle a Eriol que en cuanto subiera a Sakura y la recostara en una de las habitaciones iría a ayudarle, pero al parecer mi hermanita tenía otros planes, ya que al escuchar el noveno relámpago se había aferrado aún con más fuerza a mi

"¡Nakuru!" gritó Eriol y en menos de un minuto su prima ya estaba de pie a su lado

"¡Más visitas! Creo que iré a preparar chocolate caliente" me observó con atención – demasiada atención debo agregar – y después sonrió "Y prepararé el baño de mi cuarto, no queremos que estos tres jovencitos de enfermen"

"Muchas gracias" le respondió Tomoyo sonriendo, lo que provocó que Eriol la mirara un poco molesto, pero era comprensible ya que mi prima no había parado de lanzarle miradas de molestia desde que yo había hecho mi comentario

"Vamos Sakura" le dijo tratando de que se tranquilizara y dirigiéndonos escaleras arriba

Fin Syaoran POV

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"¿Por qué vinieron hasta acá a esta hora?"

"Yo… estaba preocupada porque Tomoyo insinuó que tenías un problema y…"

"En verdad que esos dos son tal para cual"

"¿Tú también lo piensas?" él asintió "Pero… eso no importa tanto ahora, quiero que me digas si tienes un problema"

"No te preocupes, estoy bien"

"¿Seguro?"

"Si, solo hay cierto asuntito que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza"

"¿Seguro?"

"Si, no tienes nada de que preocuparte… es más, ni siquiera es buena razón para que vinieran hasta acá…"

"Pues, yo estaba pensando en venir en la mañana… pero empezó a llover levemente y habían dicho que habría tormenta… así que decidimos venir de una vez"

"Miedosa"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Muchas gracias por todo Nakuru"

"No hay porque Tomoyo, además, el que terminó preparando el chocolate caliente fue Eriol, no yo"

"Muchas gracias Eriol" dijo Sakura al notar que su prima parecía no querer hablar "Y gracias también por permitirnos quedarnos a dormir en tu casa"

"No tienes nada que agradecer, terminó siendo una muy divertida pijamada"

"Disculpa todas las molestias Hiiragizawa" todos observaron con extrañeza a Tomoyo por el frío tono de voz que había utilizado "Será mejor que me vaya¿seguros de que no quieren pasar la noche en mi casa?"

"No te preocupes Tomoyo, creo que ya causamos demasiadas molestias, tanto a ti como a Eriol"

"Además de que mañana hay que ir a la escuela, y la floja se tendría que levantar todavía más temprano para ir"

"¡Eso no se los tendrías que haber dicho!" exclamó la joven de ojos verdes molesta

"Entonces, nos vemos mañana en la escuela. Pero aunque no se queden a dormir los quiero mañana a la hora de la cena en mi casa" Tomoyo les sonrió y subió a la limosina que la esperaba afuera de la mansión Hiiragizawa

"¿Por qué está molesta conmigo?"

"Porque la dejaste afuera" respondieron los gemelos con una sonrisa

"¡No es cierto!"

"Pero ella piensa que si lo hiciste"

"¡Pero fue Syaoran!"

"Si, y tú tardaste mucho en abrirle nuevamente"

"¡Pero no sabía que estaba afuera!"

"Pues, yo supongo que a ella le hubiera gustado que lo supieras o imaginaras" le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa misteriosa

"Es maravilloso verlo con esa mirada de incomprensión" los gemelos salieron de la casa dejando a un Eriol que seguía completamente ajeno a sus palabras

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Capítulo dos arriba.

Debo decir que este capítulo me gustó mucho, y es un intemediario porque ya viene lo bueno. Digamos que el capítulo uno era la introducción a la familia, el dos el inicio del desarrollo, y pues¿qué creen que sea el tres?

Lo que si puedo adelantarles es que... es que... ¿en verdad quieren que se los adelante?

Tengo una idea, en los reviews díganme si quieren que les de adelantos de los capítulos que vienen, o lo contrario dependiendo de su opinión. Y hablando de reviews...

Muchas gracias por esos fantásticos 26 reviews, es la primera vez que una de mis historias recibe tanta respuesta en un solo capítulo, y en verdad espero que sigan disfrutando (y después del próximo capítulo... en verdad en verdad lo espero).

Muchas gracias a **danny1989, darkmaho, IzObel, Johanna-Ikari, cibel05, MaKAkiSs, mluchiam, chamita, cotyli, princes of light, Cherryflower04, helen, miruyumi, Shiriku.Sakura, gabyhyatt, moon 23, Gabe Logan, Angel Zafiro, Kumiko-Kori, Haruko Hinako, SakurAngel, beautifly 92, Naori, Micaela, saku-black87 y sakurita li 007, **por tomarse la molestia de dejar un review, y por todos sus hermosos comentarios, este capítulo va para ustedes.

Espero con ansias sus comentarios (y ojalá sean tantos como en el primer capítulo, y si es posible más), y ya saben, con un review me conformo (nuevamente, preferible que sean más) para saber que la historia sigue gustando.

Ja ne!


	3. El festival de las confesiones y de

**3.- El festival de las confesiones y de los corazones rotos**

Besaba su cuello con desesperación, mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus manos, hasta que poco a poco comenzó a deslizar una de ella por su espalda, provocando que él se detuviera, y continuara después de varios segundos, esta vez acariciando el pecho de ella, mientras que su otra mano se dirigía al broche de la única prenda que protegía la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Ella, al sentir las manos de él queriendo explorar esas zonas tan resguardadas de su cuerpo, no pudo más que soltar un suspiro de gozo y decidida dirigió sus manos a la cremallera de él, y ruborizándose al hacerlo retiró la penúltima prenda que impedía la desnudez de él.

Ambos se observaron mutuamente, y con cierto nerviosismo el retiró la prenda con la que había estado jugando desde hace ya varios minutos, para después abrazarla con fuerza.

"Te amo" murmuró él en su cuello

"Espero que no sean para mi esas palabras joven Kinomoto, porque viendo que justo hace una semana acabo de empezar como su maestra sustituta de cálculo, me sentiría muy incómoda"

Las palabras tardaron varios minutos en cobrar sentido para el joven, quien finalmente se dio cuenta del lugar en el que estaba, dejando atrás su sueño y un extraño resplandor esmeralda

"Oh… yo… lo lamento señorita Mitsuki"

"No tiene nada que lamentar joven Kinomoto" Syaoran soltó un suspiro de alivio "Pero ya que prefiere soñar despierto a prestar atención en mi clase, permítame darle la oportunidad"

"No… no, es necesario señorita"

"Yo se que no, pero permítame concederle ese favor" los labios de la pelirroja se curvaron en una agradable sonrisa "¿Por qué no sale y toma aire en el pasillo? Y no se moleste en regresar en lo que queda de la clase, aproveche para relajarse" Syaoran nuevamente suspiró y se puso en pie "Y ya que usted encuentra tan divertida la situación joven Hiiragizawa¿por qué no lo acompaña? Tal vez el aire del pasillo le ayude a usted también a controlar su risa" Eriol también se puso en pie, después de que su disimulada risa fuera cortada tan drásticamente por la profesora

"Gracias" le dijo el joven de ojos azules a Kaho Mitsuki en un tono tan bajo, que solo ella lo percibió, y después salió junto con su mejor amigo del salón de clases

"Prepárale algo especial de cenar hoy a Kaho, su comida favorita"

"Yo le daré las gracias de tu parte, no tienes que pedírmelo"

"En verdad es conveniente tener a tu prima dándonos clases, cualquier otro maestro me hubiera castigado por el resto del mes"

"Si hubiera sido mujer no creo, probablemente una simple reprimenda… pero hombre… creo que mi risa hubiera sido aún más estridente"

"Gracias por el apoyo"

"Bueno, bueno, ya no me desviaré del punto" Eriol soltó un suspiro y observó al joven de cabellos castaños fijamente "Acabamos de comprobar tu enamoramiento"

"El sueño fue aún más intenso que los otros, éste si podría haber entrado más como fantasía… pero la manera en la que me sentí cuando lo abracé… no sé… fue como si…"

"Como si finalmente encontraras lo que hacía falta en tu vida"

"Exactamente… un momento" esta vez fue Syaoran quien observó fijamente a su mejor amigo "¿Acaso tú…?"

"¿Estamos hablando de ti no? No desvíes el tema que quiero más material de tu chica soñada… ¿ya tienes alguna idea de quien es?"

"No… pero creo que tiene los ojos verdes"

"Así que ojos verdes"

"¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono¿Acaso tú sabes algo que yo no¿Tienes alguna idea de quien pueda ser?"

"Syaorancito, Syaorancito… ¿a quién conoces que tenga ojos verdes?"

"Aparte de mi mamá y Sakura… a nadie"

"Pues yo tampoco… o por lo menos nadie que recuerde… y si no es lo suficientemente notoria para que yo la note, mucho menos tú que tiendes en fijarte en las mujeres al mismo nivel en que te fijas del japonés"

"Ni que las odiara tanto"

"Bueno… ¿inglés te parece mejor?"

"Suena un poco menos cruel"

"Entonces, sabemos que tiene ojos verdes… un momento¿cómo sabes que tiene ojos verdes? Ya te habías fijado anteriormente en su rostro, pero jamás lo habías recordado"

"La estaba abrazando cuando dije esas palabras, y después me fui separando poco a poco de ella… y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de las palabras de Kaho, pero por alguna razón pude percibir cierto brillo esmeralda en su rostro"

"¿No crees que pudo haber sido algo más¿Un arete, un piercing, maquillaje?"

"No, estoy seguro de que fueron sus ojos"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"¿De quién crees que está enamorado?"

"Sakura… ya te lo he dicho por lo menos diez veces desde que estamos aquí, no lo sé"

"Pero… tú y Eriol se fijan en esas cosas más que yo… y pues, tal vez han notado algo…"

"Sakurita, no lo sé… tal vez está soñando con su alma gemela, esa que va a conocer en un futuro que puede ser muy lejano"

"Pues… si me dijo que estaba soñando con alguien… tienes razón, tal vez ni siquiera la conoce aún… o sueña con su amor ideal"

"Si, probablemente sea eso… y, hablando de amor¿cómo te va con Yukito?" Sakura suspiró levemente

"Igual, el otro día fue a la casa y Syaoran logró que nos quedáramos solos en la sala, pero no encuentro una manera de hacer que me vea de una manera más… especial"

"¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Si, si le dices lo que sientes estoy segura de que te verá de una manera completamente diferente… o se de cuenta de esos sentimientos que tiene reprimidos" Sakura se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de su amiga "Vamos, ni que hubiera dicho algo fuera de lo normal"

"No, pero el simple pensamiento de él… pues…"

"Hay Sakurita" Tomoyo tomó la mano de su prima y le sonrió

"Pero… tienes razón… lo voy a hacer"

"¡Estupendo! Ahora solo hay que encontrar el momento ade…"

"¡Lamento mucho la tardanza!"

"No te preocupes" dijeron las primas a la joven de cabellos negros que llegaba corriendo

"Es injusto que justo hoy me tocara el servicio, aunque valió la pena simplemente porque lo hice con tu hermano Sakura" Meiling suspiró al decir esto, provocando que Tomoyo y Sakura la observaran sonrientes "Además de que me encontré algo interesante en el camino" tomó su mochila y sacó un papel doblado de una de las bolsas, entregándoselo a Tomoyo

"Festival del Templo Tsukimine" leyó Sakura sobre el hombro de su prima

"¡Es perfecto Sakura!"

"¿Perfecto?" preguntaron las otras dos sin comprender

"Si, perfecto" dijo con una sonrisa "Organizaremos una múltiple cita"

"¿Múltiple cita?"

"Si, mira… tú vas con Yukito, y como seguramente va Toya, le pedimos a Nakuru que vaya para que así te lo quite de encima"

"¡Eso es perfecto!" exclamó Meiling entusiasmada "Pero nos hacen falta nuestras citas Tomoyo"

"Pues, tú podrías ir con Syaoran, no creo que diga que no"

"Y tú con Eriol"

"¿Tengo qué?"

"Es la mejor opción, después de todo es el mejor amigo de Syaoran y el primo de Nakuru"

"De acuerdo" ambas se dieron la mano, pero después se dieron cuenta que Sakura había estado callada todo el tiempo

"¿Está todo bien Sakurita¿No te agrada el plan?"

"Pues… aquí dice que es pasado mañana y estoy un poco nerviosa pero… eso ya no importa, ahora solo quiero preguntarte" el tono de la joven se había vuelto más serio, provocando que sus amigas la observaran un poco preocupadas "Tomoyo, quiero que me digas de una vez por todas que es lo que te pasa con Eriol"

"¿Qué me pasa con Eriol¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Desde el día que nos quedamos en su casa has estado actuando muy extraño, tratándolo fríamente, molestándote cada vez que alguien dice su nombre…"

"¡Me dejó afuera en la lluvia!"

"No sabía que estabas afuera"

"Pero…"

"¿Estás enojada por eso?" Meiling no pudo reprimir la carcajada que salió de sus labios, provocando que la joven de ojos azules se sonrojara

"Tomoyo… dinos la verdad por favor, tú no eres de las que se enojan por esas tonterías"

"Es que… yo…"

"¿Te molestó que no presintiera que estabas ahí?" Tomoyo agachó la cabeza evitando la mirada de ambas

"¿Qué no te abrazara después de haberte visto completamente empapada?"

"¡Ya!" la joven soltó un gemido de frustración y se cubrió la cara con las mano "Muta" murmuró

"¿Qué?"

"Meuta" murmuró nuevamente

"¿Qué?"

"¡Qué me gusta Eriol por todos los cielos!"

"¡Lo sabía¡Lo sabía!" exclamó Sakura poniéndose de pie y dando saltos de la emoción "¡Lo sabía!"

"No te creo" dijo Meiling obligándola a sentarse nuevamente "No eres tan perceptiva Sakura"

"Si lo sabía, el otro día lo hablamos Syaoran y yo antes de dormir en casa de Eriol, hablamos de que seguramente ellos era tal para cual"

"Pero eso no quiere decir que lo supieras"

"Pero lo sospechaba, estaba segura de que ellos iban a terminar juntos"

"No estamos juntos Sakura" dijo Tomoyo, quien había recuperado la tonalidad natural de su rostro

"Eso es solo un detallito, estoy segura de que muy pronto lo serán"

"En eso si que concuerdo con Sakura, ustedes dos fueron prácticamente hechos para estar juntos"

"Bueno, ya, si ustedes lo dicen, mejor dinos porque querías vernos aquí Meiling"

"Porque la última vez que vine me parecieron deliciosos los pasteles y quise venir con ustedes" Tomoyo la observó fastidiada

"Bueno, dinos lo que dijiste que nos querías decir"

"¿Ni siquiera me van a dar tiempo de pedir mi rebanada de pastel?"

"No es mi culpa que llegaras tan tarde" dijo Sakura comiendo un poco de su rebanada de pastel de chocolate

"Por favor" sus amigas le sonrieron y permitieron que la joven se pusiera de pie y caminara al mostrador, regresando en poco tiempo con una rebanada de pastel de limón

"Ahora si, habla"

"Pues… saben que las vacaciones se acercan, y como todos los años yo voy a pasarlas en Hong Kong" Sakura y Tomoyo la observaron fijamente esperando que continuara "Estaba hablando por teléfono con mi mamá hace un par de días, y parece que mis primas han decidido salir de vacaciones por su cuenta, dejando a mi tía Ieran sola, así que mis papás se van a hospedar en su casa por todas las vacaciones, y por lo tanto yo también me hospedaré con ella esa semana" Sakura y Tomoyo seguían observándola fijamente "En fin, lo que quiero decir es que mis papás no quieren que esté sola por completo en la mansión, aburriéndome o algo por el estilo, así que me han pedido que invite a unos amigos, y me preguntaba si querrían ir"

"Suena fantástico Meiling, pero no creo que mis papás me dejen ir sabiendo que Syaoran se va a quedar solo en casa, bueno, no solo pero…"

"No te preocupes, Syaoran puede venir también, y si Tomoyo está de acuerdo Eriol también puede venir"

"Pues, si a Sakura le dan permiso mi mamá no me va a decir que no"

"No creo que haya problema conmigo, pero te aviso después"

"No se preocupen, tienen de aquí hasta el día antes de salir de vacaciones para avisarme"

"Gracias"

"Y por el dinero ni se preocupen, tengo a mi disposición el avión privado de la familia, y los otros gastos corren a mi cuenta… pero recuerditos y eso va por ustedes" Sakura y Tomoyo le sonrieron, y se dispusieron a terminar las rebanadas de pastel que se encontraban frente a sus platos

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"¡¿Por qué Sakura siempre insiste en que vaya con ella?! No es que me desagrade ni nada por el estilo, pero eso de que siempre tiene que ser mi pareja no me agrada"

"No te quejes, que yo tengo que sufrir la ley de hielo de Tomoyo"

"Te ayudaría con gusto, pero Sakura no ha querido decirme que ocurre con ella, simplemente me sonríe y… un momento¡ya entiendo! En verdad que esta vez si me vi muy tonto"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¿Te gusta Tomoyo?"

"¿Qué¿Qué si… que si me gusta?"

"Si, te estoy preguntando si te gusta mi prima"

"¿Por… por qué lo preguntas?"

"Por nada" respondió notando el nerviosismo de su amigo "¿Qué no se supone que habíamos quedado de reunirnos a las 7:30?"

"Eso fue lo que se les dijo a ti y a Sakura para que ella llegara a tiempo, porque en realidad era a las 8, pero como terminaste llegando a mi casa huyendo de la avalancha de mujeres… y me obligaste a llegar temprano… y no me dejaste decirte…"

"Bueno… ya… es su culpa por no decirme a mi las…"

"¿Aún no llegan el monstruo y sus amigas?"

"Apenas acaban de dar las ocho¿en verdad crees que Sakura va llegar temprano?"

"Vamos Toya, acabamos de llegar, no tienes porque ser tan impaciente"

"¿Por qué no te pusiste la yukata?" le preguntó Syaoran a su hermano mayor

"Porque no quise"

"¡Toya!" Nakuru se había colgado del cuello de Toya, abrazándolo con fuerza "Hola Tsukishiro"

"Hola Akizuki, tú yukata está muy bonita"

"Muchas gracias Tsukishiro, Eriol me la regaló en mi último cumpleaños, él mismo la hizo"

"Vaya, que hábil eres" le dijo el joven de cabellos plateados a Eriol

"Muchas gracias" respondió con una sonrisa

"Creo ya se porque no te pusiste la yukata" dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa observando como su hermano intentaba quitarse a la prima de Eriol de encima

"Mayor libertad de movimiento" le dijo Eriol en voz baja, provocando que ambos comenzaran a reír notoriamente

"Buenas noches" Tomoyo, Sakura y Meiling acababan de llegar, todas vestidas con hermosas yukatas que resaltaban el color de sus ojos

"¡Pero mira que hermosas!" exclamó Nakuru bajándose de la espalda de Toya y corriendo hasta ellas "¡Son todas unas linduras!" abrazó con fuerza a Sakura, y después regresó a la espalda de Toya

"Llegaron tarde" le murmuró Syaoran a Tomoyo

"Culpa a Sakura"

"¡No es cierto!" replicó la joven en voz baja, ya que había escuchado los diálogos de ambos "Esta vez no fui yo la que no estuvo lista a tiempo, fue ella"

"¿En verdad?" preguntó su gemelo "¿Y a qué se debe eso?"

"Estaba nerviosa" respondió Sakura con una sonrisa

"¿Por qué?" preguntó, pero al ver la gran sonrisa de su hermana y el sonrojo de su prima lo comprendió "Así que estaba en lo correcto¿ves? Te lo dije"

"Yo te lo dije a ti"

"Dejen de pelear ustedes y apresúrense" le reprimió Toya, y es que se dieron cuenta de que se habían quedado varios pasos atrás

"Hora de empezar" les susurró Meiling a Sakura y Tomoyo una vez los hubieron alcanzado

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Gracias por el helado mi querido Toya"

"Dijiste que te bajarías de mi en cuanto de lo comprara"

"¿Ah si? No lo recuerdo"

"¡Bájate!"

"No quiero"

"¿Por qué no? Estás siendo más fastidiosa que de costumbre"

"No soy fastidiosa… bueno, tal vez un poco, pero aún así no pienso bajarme"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no quiero"

"Bien, haz lo que quieras, vamos de vuelta con los demás"

"No, mejor vamos a dar una vuelta tú y yo solos"

"Nada de eso… espera¿dónde está Sakura?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Tú no eres TAN fastidiosa, dime que tontería planearon Tomoyo, Sakura y su otra amiga"

"No se de que me hablas"

"¡Habla!"

"De acuerdo" varios segundos pasaron, pero Nakuru no había dicho nada

"¡¿Por qué no dices nada?!"

"Porque primero tienes que tener una cita conmigo" dijo bajándose de su espalda y enredando su brazo en el del joven "Ya después te digo"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Que hermosa noche¿no crees Tomoyo?"

"Si, muy hermosa"

"Y tú también luces muy hermosa hoy Tomoyo" un tono rojizo cubrió el rostro de la heredera Daidouji, pero lo disimuló apartándose un poco, haciendo que la falta de luz dificultara ver su rostro

"Gracias" dijo simplemente

"Sakura también lucía hermosa, aunque tú y yo sabemos muy bien que no servirá de mucho con el joven Tsukishiro"

"Me gustaría grabarlo, pero siento que no es lo mejor, tal vez cuando encuentre a la persona correcta"

"Si, a la más adecuada para ella" ambos siguieron caminando sin rumbo, permaneciendo por varios minutos en silencio "Li ya nos habló a Syaoran y a mi del viaje, él dice que no hay ningún problema"

"¿Y tú¿Planeas ir?"

"¿No hay ningún problema?"

"¿Por qué habría de haber algún problema?"

"Tengo el presentimiento de que te hice algo malo, pero no estoy seguro de que. Y como no quiero que las cosas estén peor entre nosotros, tal vez lo mejor sería que no fuera con ustedes"

"No me hiciste nada malo, y aunque lo hubieras hecho, no tiene porque importarte lo que yo piense, es tu decisión si vas o no vas"

"Si me importa"

"¿Por qué?" Eriol abrió la boca para decir algo, pero pareció arrepentirse, ya que simplemente agachó la mirada

"Porque somos amigos" respondió en un susurro, pero la joven lo alcanzó a escuchar, provocando que su mirada se nublara un poco

"Yo se que somos amigos, solo amigos… y… aprecio que te importe de esa manera… pero, deberías de ir… después de todo… somos amigos" Tomoyo trató de sonreír, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, y en lugar de una sonrisa lágrimas fueron las que atravesaron su rostro "Lo siento… no se porque lloro… creo que una basura me debió de haber entrado en el ojo… si, eso fue… yo la…" No pudo continuar ya que sus palabras fueron cortadas por los labios de Eriol presionando los suyos

Tomoyo reaccionó y se separó bruscamente de él, observándolo con una mirada de tristeza

"Lo lamento… no quise…"

"Eso… eso no lo haces con los amigos… eso… no es de amigos" las lágrimas habían dejado de salir de sus ojos, pero los sobrantes brillaban a la luz de los faroles y la luna

"Eso es porque… para mi… yo mentí… no eres…"

"Comprendo… bueno, será mejor que me retire, es noche y mi mamá puede preocuparse"

"Pero… déjame…"

"Hasta mañana Eriol" y sin mirar atrás, Tomoyo se dirigió a la salida del templo

"La escuela va a ser un asco mañana" murmuró Hiiragizawa para si mismo observando el camino por el cual la joven se había ido

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"El plan está funcionando a la perfección… Sakura está con el joven Tsukishiro, tu hermano está siendo retenido por Nakuru, Tomoyo está con Eriol… todo está saliendo tal y como lo planeamos"

"Eso parece"

"¿Por qué tan serio Kinomoto¿Qué acaso no disfrutas de mi compañía?" Syaoran la observó a los ojos y le sonrió, provocando que la joven se sonrojara "Yo… yo… es la primera vez que… tú me… bueno…"

"¿Gustas algo de comer?"

"¡Takoyaki!" exclamó Meiling emocionada, y jalándolo de de un brazo lo llevó hasta el puesto más cercano

"Creo que mañana va a ser un estupendo día"

"¿Por qué lo dices?" le preguntó ya con el alimento en la mano

"Mira" y señaló a Toya, quien tenía a Nakuru sobre su espalda, con un helado en la mano

"¿Planeas burlarte de él?"

"No, burlarme no… más bien recordarle lo bien que se veía esta noche con Akizuki encima"

"Es normal ver hermanos que discuten, o que no se llevan bien, pero la relación que tú tienes con los tuyos es bastante rara"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Te la vives peleándote con Toya, y no discusiones normales, es más bien que hasta cierto punto… disfrutas mucho viéndolo sufrir"

"¿Acaso a ti no te parece divertida la escena?"

"Si… pero no se, es como si ustedes más que discutir se estuvieran peleando por algo"

"A lo mejor tienes razón, pero no puedo recordar cuando empezó todo… supongo que fue desde pequeños, él siempre nos ha molestado a mi y a Sakura, más a mi que a ella… tal vez porque yo siempre me he defendido… no lo sé" permanecieron en silencio por varios segundos, hasta que Meiling tomando un gran respiro se puso frente a él y lo observó fijamente

"Yo no tengo hermanos, y no te sabría decir ni explicar muy bien como actúan… tengo cuatro primas, pero ellas se llevan muy bien entre si… están un poco locas y…"

"Li… ¿ocurre algo?"

"Yo… ¿podrías llamarme Meiling?" Syaoran la observó fijamente, y después asintió comenzando a darse cuenta el rumbo que iba a tomar su 'cita'

"Tal vez sería bueno que…"

"Se que tal vez no es el mejor momento, pero… creo que va a ser el único. No busco ni incomodarte ni nada pero…"

"Li…" observó la mirada de la joven y rápidamente cambió sus palabras "Meiling… yo…"

"Estoy segura que Sakura piensa que siempre lo dije como un juego… probablemente Tomoyo si se dio cuenta… se que…"

"Meiling…"

"Me gustas Syaoran… me gustas mucho…"

"Yo…"

"No me respondas ahora por favor, no digas nada… no ahora por favor" la joven china suspiró y sonrío "Bueno, creo que es hora de que regrese a casa, nos veremos mañana"

"Si… hasta mañana" fue lo único que alcanzó viéndola partir, para después voltear a su derecha y ver un poco lejos de ahí a Tomoyo alejándose de un Eriol que la observaba fijamente

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Parece que todos nos dejaron"

"Si" respondió un poco sonrojada

"¿Qué te parece si comemos algo mientras ellos terminan sus asuntos?" ella asintió aún sonrojada "Y bien… ¿qué se te antoja?"

"Yo… no lo sé…"

"¡Takoyaki!" exclamó al ver el puesto "¿te gustarían?"

"Si, muchas gracias" Yukito caminó hasta el puesto y pidió dos órdenes

"Si sientes que es mucho" dijo entregándole una de las órdenes "Dímelo y yo la terminaré por ti" Sakura sonrió dándose cuanta finalmente de con quien se encontraba

"Puedes tomar todo lo que quieras, no te preocupes"

"Muchas gracias pequeña Sakura" la joven le sonrió, siendo respondida con dulzura

"¿Te gustarías que fuéramos cerca del lago? Kaho, la prima de Eriol, ayuda en el templo, y en cuanto escuchó que vendríamos nos recomendó ir hacia allá, dijo que la vista es algo que no te puedes perder"

"Me parece perfecto, pero antes ¿podríamos pasar por unas bebidas?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

Al llegar al lago se dejaron maravillar por la hermosa vista, ya que no solo estaban rodeados por un hermoso paisaje, sino que estaban siendo iluminados por cientos de luciérnagas.

"Es… hermoso"

"No traigo mi cámara, porque estoy seguro de que tomaría una hermosa foto tuya aquí" Sakura se sonrojó al instante "Ahora que lo pienso, creo que Toya si trajo la suya, tal vez podríamos ir a buscar a todos y tomarnos una foto juntos" se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de Sakura jalando su yukata por la espalda "Sakura… ¿qué ocurre?"

"Po… po… ¿podrías esperar un poco? Hay algo que yo… que quiero decirte"

"¿Ocurre algo¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?"

"No… no… nada de eso… yo… Yukito" Sakura, que hasta el momento había estado mirando el suelo, levantó el rostro y lo observó fijamente "Yukito… yo… tú me… me gustas mucho"

Al instante Sakura retiró la mirada, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando el joven de cabellos plateados se acercó hasta a ella colocándose a pocos centímetros de su rostro observándola con dulzura

"Lo sé pequeña…"

"Tú… tú lo…"

"Si, desde hace mucho tiempo lo noté, y en verdad me duele tener que ser yo el primero que… que…"

"Yo no te gusto a ti¿verdad?"

"¡Claro que me gustas! Te quiero muchísimo Sakura, pero para mi… eres como una hermanita, eres la jovencita que me hubiera gustado tener como hermana menor..."

"Yo…"

"Es tanto el cariño que te tengo que… que me doy cuenta de que lo que sientes por mi no es lo que tú crees que sientes"

"Yo… no te entiendo…"

"Reflexiona un poco¿acaso lo que sientes por mi no es parecido a lo que sientes por Toya¿o por tu papá¿no crees que es algo un poco más familiar… más fraternal?"

"¡Pero yo no quiero otro hermano!" exclamó finalmente levantando la mirada y observándolo directamente a los ojos "Yo… yo no quiero otro hermano… ya tengo dos y con eso es más que suficiente… yo a ti te quiero diferente… yo a ti…"

"Sakura…"

"Me… me estás rechazando y… y se que me lo estás tratando de decir de la forma más dulce… así que lo mejor es que… yo…" y sin darle tiempo a detenerla salió corriendo

"Lo lamento mucho" murmuró viéndola alejarse

"Así que este era el plan… debí de haberlo visto venir…"

"Traté de esquivar el tema… pero aún así ella…"

"No es tu culpa Yuki"

"Esperaba que no tuviera la oportunidad hasta después de que se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos… hasta que finalmente lo notara como verdaderamente es"

"No comiences a hablar de eso que sabes que me molesto"

"En verdad estoy muy agradecido con tu familia por permitirme conocer la verdad, pero en verdad siento que es muy injusto"

"Es por su seguridad"

"Lo sé"

"Vamos, antes de que Akizuki nos encuentre"

"Su misión ya terminó"

"Justamente por eso" Yukito sonrió levemente y lo siguió tratando de convencerse de que en verdad era lo mejor

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Tal vez lo mejor sea que vaya con él" murmuró al verlo observar a Tomoyo.

Comenzó a caminar hasta donde se encontraba, pero se detuve bruscamente cuando vio a Sakura pasar corriendo justo enfrente de él.

Cambió su rumbo y corrió detrás de ella hasta alcanzarla, pero en cuanto posó su mano sobre su hombro Sakura se aferró con fuerza a su pecho, y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Yo… finalmente… y él… dulcemente… hermanos… y yo…"

"¿Qué te parece si regresamos a casa? Es algo noche y lo mejor es que…"

"No… no quiero" se había aferrado con más fuerza a él, provocando que el calor invadiera su cuerpo, pero decidió dejar eso de lado y la abrazó con fuerza

"Tranquila… ¿por qué no me cuentas que fue lo que ocurrió?" Sakura se separó lentamente, haciendo que el calor que había sentido Syaoran también lo abandonara, pero nuevamente ignoró esa sensación al notar como Sakura se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro

"Yo…" se detuvo al sentir la mano de su hermano sobre su rostro ayudándola a secarse las lágrimas, la cual tomó y la dejó recargada sobre sus mejillas sosteniéndola con la suya "Le dije a Yukito lo que sentía por él"

"Te… te…"

"No, no me rechazó… o por lo menos no directamente" Syaoran la acarició suavemente aún en la misma posición al notar como las lágrimas parecían querer volver a salir de sus ojos "Para él soy como una hermana pequeña… y nada más… me dijo que yo también lo veía… lo veía así, solo que no me había dado cuenta… pero…"

Esta vez Syaoran no la dejó terminar, la jaló y la recostó nuevamente sobre su pecho, abrazándola con fuerza, dejándola llorar nuevamente. Después de varios minutos ella se fue calmando y se separó con una semisonrisa

"Eres hermosa, amable y estoy seguro de que algún día alguien te verá como la hermosa mujer que eres Sakura"

"Muchas gracias Syaoran" el joven sintió una leve opresión en el pecho en cuanto ella pronunció su nombre "Eres el mejor hermano que podría haber pedido" la opresión se hizo más grande y él, en un intento de olvidarse de el dolor, levantó el rostro y la observó directamente a los ojos, penetrando con su mirada esas joyas esmeraldas… y fue que lo notó

Esa sonrisa… esa mirada… esos labios… toda ella… todos esos sentimientos… todo era por su hermana gemela

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Hola!!!

Planeaba subir el capítulo 3 ayer, pero la única hora libre que tuve en la compu la gasté leyendo el manga de Ouran High School Host Club, así que me di el lujo hasta hoy.

Tal vez debí de aprovechar mejor el tiempo escribiendo... porque quiero subir el capítulo cuatro el viernes, pero el cinco lo tengo a la mitad... y probáblemente me tarde una semana más de lo normal actualizando ese... y si no es ese es el 6... ¿qué opinan¿actualizo pronto los que siguen y se aguantan un rato con el 6?

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, quería poner sus nombres como la vez pasada... pero tengo una traba con la compu porque me he equivocado varias veces y estos comentarios se han borrado unas tres veces... así que será para la próxima... aunque eso si, agradezco lo 23 reviews y otro más al capítulo 1... es por ustedes que subí el capítulo con urgencia... sino probablemente me hubiera tardado una semana más jeje

Y ahora, porque no hubo ningún voto en contra, pero si muchas abstinencias y votos a favor... aquí está el avance del próximo capítulo...

**No sintió sus rodillas estrellarse contra el suelo… no notó la lluvia que seguía cayendo sobre ella… no notó cuando Syaoran la había alzado y llevado en brazos hasta la casa… no escuchó el grito de sorpresa de Nadeshiko cuando habían llegado y Syaoran la había llevado hasta el cuarto de baño… no sintió el abrazo de su madre ni el agua tibia del baño… la mente de Sakura había quedado en blanco.**

**Se había levantado a la mitad de la noche… observó sus ropas y se descubrió en pijama, pero no se preocupó de la razón… en ese momento no le importaba**

**Al escuchar el ruido de varios relámpagos se sintió aterrorizada e inmediatamente caminó hacia la puerta que unía su habitación con la de su hermano dispuesta a ser resguardada nuevamente por sus brazos… hasta que recordó que no podía… ya no…**

**Se sentó en el suelo recargando su espalda en la puerta que la unía y separaba de su hermano gemelo… una puerta que aparentemente ya no podría abrir… y finalmente dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente por su rostro… sin arrepentimiento… solo con dolor**

Ja ne!!!


	4. Amor Prohibido

**4.- Amor Prohibido**

"Te amo… te amo… te amo, te amo, te amo" murmuraba mientras besaba su cuello provocándola suspirar y gemir de placer

"Yo… yo también te amo Syaoran" esa voz… esa voz…

"Lamento la tardanza mamá, pero nos entretuvimos un rato"

"Mi pequeña¿estuviste llorando¿qué ha ocurrido?" Nadeshiko volteó a ver a su otro hijo esperando una explicación, pero se preocupó aún más al ver la mirada turbia que profesaba "Syaoran… que…"

"¿Ya regresaron?" Fujitaka salió de la cocina para encontrarlos en el vestíbulo, pero su mirada también se llenó de preocupación al ver el estado de sus dos hijos "Mi pequeña¿Por qué has estado llorando?"

"Nada por lo que preocuparse, gracias a Syaoran ya estoy bien" al decir esto Sakura lo había abrazado por unos cuantos segundos, provocando que su hermano se tensara un poco más

"¡Oh por Dios!" exclamó Nadeshiko comprendiendo lo que había ocurrido "Sakura, si no tienes hambre¿por qué no vas a descansar? Es noche y no queremos que mañana no puedas levantarte"

"Tienes razón, será mejor que me retire, buenas noches"

"Buenas noches pequeña" le dijeron sus padres, pero ella no se fue, se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso en la mejilla su hermano

"Buenas noches Syaoran" los tres la observaron dirigirse a las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, pero los esposos desviaron su mirada y la dirigieron al rostro de su hijo, quien aparentemente había cambiado su expresión a una de molestia después del beso recibido

"Syaoran…" le trató de hablar Nadeshiko, pero fue detenida por Fujitaka

"Hijo, hay algo de lo que tenemos que…"

"Yo… ¿podemos hablar luego? Estoy un poco cansado, en verdad lo siento mucho… buenas noches" y sin decir más subió rumbo a su cuarto cerrando ambas puertas con llave

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"¡Buenos días!" exclamó con una sonrisa a las tres personas que se encontraban en la cocina "Un momento… ¿Y Syaoran?"

"Syaoran ya se fue" respondió Nadeshiko en un tono de preocupación

"¿Ya se fue? Pero… no entiendo… él…"

"¿Ya se fue?" Esta vez fue Toya quien preguntó

"Si, se levantó muy temprano, ayudó con el desayuno y se fue… dijo que tenía cosas que hacer" respondió Nadeshiko

Toya la observó fijamente sin comprender, pero al observar la mirada preocupada de su madre se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido y suspiró con molestia

"Eso es extraño" comentó Sakura sin prestar atención a la expresión de su hermano

"Será mejor que te apresures si quieres llegar a tiempo a la escuela" le dijo Fujitaka

"¡Es verdad!" se sentó y se dispuso a comerse todo rápidamente "¡Ya me voy!" exclamó desde la entrada de la casa mientras se colocaba sus zapatos

"¡Cuídate!" le dijeron sus padres observándola salir y subirse a la bicicleta

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Buenos días Sakura"

"Buenos días Tomoyo¿está todo bien?" preguntó al notar como ella también lucía ciertas marcas alrededor de sus ojos

"Si, no te preocupes"

"¿Segura?"

"Claro que si" dijo sonriéndole dulcemente, siendo correspondida por su mejor amiga

"¡Buenos días Eriol!" exclamó al ver al joven sentado en su banca

"Buenos días pequeña Sakura" Eriol notó como la mirada de la joven se turbó por un instante, pero ella lo miraba con una sonrisa

"¿Está todo bien Eriol? Te ves un poco cansado"

"Estoy bien Sakura, simplemente tuve una larga noche" notó como Tomoyo lo observaba fija y seriamente

"¿No pudiste dormir bien?"

"Algo por el estilo" respondió con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que Sakura se tranquilizara "¿Y tú? Te ves un poco cansada también"

"No es nada de que preocuparse" Tomoyo y Eriol la observaron notando las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos "¿Han visto a Syaoran?"

"¿Acaso no vino contigo?" le preguntó Tomoyo sorprendida

"No, cuando bajé a desayunar él ya se había venido, al parecer tenía cosas que hacer…. Aunque no entiendo que no me haya…" se detuvo en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse y notó como su hermano gemelo ingresaba al salón

"Oh por Dios" susurró Tomoyo observándolo "Él…"

"¡Es verdad!" exclamó Eriol llamando la atención de Sakura nuevamente "Lo había olvidado, perdóname Sakura"

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Syaoran había caminado hasta su asiento al mismo tiempo que Sakura formulaba la pregunta

"Syaoran había prometido ayudarle a Kisuke en la limpieza de hoy, y por todo el ajetreo de ayer había olvidado decírtelo y me pidió que te lo dijera en cuanto llegaras¿no es verdad Syaoran?"

"Si" fue lo único que respondió el ambarino sin levantar la mirada de su pupitre

"Ya se me hacía raro que vinieras tan temprano a la escuela, incluso llegué a pensar que te sentías un poco incómodo por lo de…"

"No tiene nada que ver con eso" fue interrumpida por Syaoran, y ella lo observó sorprendida por el tono que había utilizado

"Yo…"

"¡Buenos días!" exclamó Meiling quien acababa de entrar al salón "Buenos días" dijo nuevamente esta vez casi en un susurro al ver a Syaoran

"Meiling, ayer olvidé por completo decirte que mis papás ya nos dieron permiso a Syaoran y a mi de ir a Hong Kong"

"¿En verdad?" preguntó emocionada "¡Eso es estupendo!"

"Yo…" Syaoran finalmente había levantado el rostro y observaba a las dos jóvenes fijamente "Yo…"

"Oh si¡gracias por recordármelo Syaoran!" exclamó Sakura "Pero mis papás dijeron que no podían dejar que tú te hicieras cargo de todos los gastos, así que van a llamar a tu mamá para ponerse bien de acuerdo. Les di tu número de teléfono en Hong Kong, espero que no sea un problema"

"No te preocupes, aunque mi mamá les dirá que no es necesario"

"El profesor ha tardado demasiado, iré a preguntarle a Yamazaki si va a faltar" dijo Syaoran después de varios segundos de silencio

"Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo¿podrían venir un momento?" dijo Chiharu Mihara desde el otro lado del salón

"¡Vamos!" respondió Sakura comenzando a caminar con sus amigas, pero Tomoyo fue detenida por Eriol

"Espera por favor"

"En un momento las alcanzo" fue lo único que dijo la ojiazul a las jóvenes que se alejaban "Dime"

"Tomoyo… yo…"

"Parece que Syaoran finalmente se ha dado cuenta"

"Eso no es lo que yo…"

"No podemos dejar que esto siga así"

"No, pero eso no es…"

"Lo mejor sería que Sakura también se diera cuenta para que así las cosas se solucionaran más rápido, pero lo mejor será que las cosas lleven su curso normal"

"Tomoyo…"

"¿Podrías estar pendiente de Syaoran? No me gustaría que hiciera algo estúpido, o por lo menos irracional… tenemos que ayudarlo"

"Si, estoy de acuerdo pero…"

"Me alegro de que me entiendas, y justamente por ellos¿te parece si dejamos todo lo de ayer atrás? Simplemente olvídalo, no tiene importancia"

"No… claro que si t…"

"Con permiso"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"¡Cuatro días Tomoyo¡Cuatro días!"

"Tranquila Sakura"

"Lleva cuatro días sin dirigirme la palabra siquiera, cuatro días viniéndose más temprano de lo normal¡llevo cuatro días sin estar en contacto con él!"

"Yo lo sé Sakura, pero…"

"¡¿Qué es lo que le pasa?! Está actuando demasiado extraño, y ni siquiera ha habido un momento en el que le pueda preguntar que le ocurre"

"Sakura…"

"No entiendo que es lo que le está pasando"

Sakura se encontraba recostada en el pasto, con su cabeza recargada sobre las piernas de Tomoyo, quien le acariciaba con suavidad el cabello mientras la joven de ojos verdes se desahogaba.

"Tal vez es mi culpa… tal vez se siente extraño por lo que le dije… pero, no entiendo porque"

"Estoy segura de que no es tu culpa"

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Entonces qué?"

"¿Te vas a quedar mirando nada más como ella se desespera por tu indiferencia?"

"Necesito primero…"

"No necesitas nada, entiendo perfectamente por lo que…"

"¡No¡No lo entiendes Hiiragizawa¡Jamás has pasado por una situación similar ni lo harás!"

"Syaoran…"

"Es mi hermana Eriol… mi hermana"

"Lo sé…"

"Y yo… ella no tiene la culpa y yo…"

"Lo sé…"

"Pero aún así, no puedo… no puedo"

"Syaoran…"

"Creo que ya se que puedo hacer" Eriol observó como la mirada de su mejor amigo cambiaba, así que dirigió la suya hasta el punto que estaba observando y se pudo hacer una idea de lo que planeaba

"Syaoran, no creo que eso sea lo mejor"

"Esto nos ayudará a todos"

"Pero¿de qué hablas? Esto solo…" pero Syaoran ya no lo escuchaba, había comenzado a caminar hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la joven china almorzando sola

"¿Por qué estás aquí sola?"

"Ah… hola" dijo ella un poco sonrojada "Tomoyo me pidió estar a solas con Sakura, y pues yo le dije que si… se ve un poco molesta¿sabes que le ocurre?"

"No te preocupes, está molesta conmigo por algo que le hice"

"Ah, ahora entiendo porque está TAN molesta¿se podría saber que ocurrió?"

"He andado un poco distraído, y pues creo que hice algo que no debí de haber hecho"

"Estoy segura de que solucionarán las cosas, son los hermanos más raros que he visto así que todo saldrá bien"

"Gracias"

"¿Y… a qué se debe que tú… que tú hayas venido a…?"

"¿A hablar contigo?" la joven china asintió "Hay algo que quiero pedirte"

"Algo así como… ¿un favor?"

"No" Syaoran se acercó más a ella hasta quedar sentado completamente a su lado, sintiendo Meiling el contacto entre los brazos de ambos "Lamento haberme tardado tanto tiempo en reaccionar, pero es que no estaba muy seguro de mis…" suspiró nerviosamente, provocando que ella se sonrojara aún más "Meiling¿te gustaría ser mi novia?"

"¡Oh si!" exclamó ella abrazándolo con fuerza, siendo correspondida superficialmente, pero ella no pareció notarlo

"Así que a esto se debía"

"¡Sakura!" ambos se pusieron en pie al mismo tiempo que Meiling gritaba de la sorpresa

"En verdad me alegro por ustedes, pero podrías habérmelo dicho Syaoran" por alguna razón Sakura sentía como su corazón era oprimido por una fuerza desconocida

"Espero que no te moleste Sakura, tú sabes que yo…"

"Por supuesto que no me molesta Meiling" no pudo mostrar una sonrisa, lo intentó pero no lo consiguió, así que se resignó a abrazar a su amiga y a caminar lejos de ahí junto con Tomoyo, quien observaba fijamente a Eriol

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mamá"

"Dime pequeña"

"¿Por qué no está el nombre de Toya en la pizarra?" Nadeshiko Kinomoto suspiró y dejó a un lado el cuchillo para voltearse y observar a su hija, quien se encontraba haciendo su tarea en la mesa

"Porque…"

"Ya vine" se escuchó que alguien decía desde la puerta

"Me alegro que llegaras hijo" dijo Nadeshiko caminando a recibirlo "Necesito decirles algo importante"

"¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?" preguntó Sakura sin levantar su mirada de sus cuadernos

"Bien" fue lo único que respondió sentándose al otro lado de la mesa "¿Qué ocurre mamá?"

Nadeshiko los observaba a los dos seriamente, notando la tensión que existía entre ambos, por lo que suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

"Hay algo importante que tengo que decirles"

"¿Acaso ocurrió algo grave mamá?" preguntó Sakura

"Pues… no es muy grave… más bien…"

"Mamá…" Sakura notaba como su mamá parecía ponerse cada vez más nerviosa

"Su padre me pidió que esperara un poco más… que tal vez no era el mejor tiempo, pero yo siento que…"

"Tranquila mamá, puedes decirnos cualquier cosa" Sakura se había puesto de pie y había caminado hasta Nadeshiko, abrazándola con cariño, pero se sintió un poco molesta cuando notó como Syaoran parecía evitar su mirada y observaba fijamente la mesa del comedor

"Lo que quiero decirles es que…"

"Me mudé de la casa" ninguno había escuchado cuando Toya había entrado a la casa, ni mucho menos cuando había ingresado a la cocina

"¿Qué tú qué?" exclamó Sakura separándose de su madre y caminando hasta donde se encontraba Toya

"Me mudé de la casa… o más bien, este fin de semana me mudo definitivamente"

"Pero… ¿a dónde¿por qué?"

"Porque es hora de que sigas adelante sin tu hermanito Sakura" Nadeshiko palideció ante este comentario, y fue acompañada por Sakura cuando Syaoran también se puso de pie y caminó hacia Toya

"Espero que te vaya muy bien hermano, te deseo lo mejor… saludos a Yukito" Toya sonrió y lo observó salir mientras sentía la mirada penetrante de Nadeshiko

"Yo… yo también te deseo lo mejor Toya… y pues… no es como si nunca más nos fuéramos a ver¿verdad¿a dónde te mudas?"

"Con Yukito" Sakura lo observó sonriente, pero al ver la mirada seria de su hermano fue que comprendió

"Oh… ya… que… que te vaya muy bien Toya" abrazó a su hermano y rápidamente se dirigió a las escaleras, entrando a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Sakura se sentó en el borde de la cama, pero después de unos segundos se puso nuevamente de pie y caminó alrededor de la habitación. Se sentó nuevamente, pero después se arrepintió y caminó hacia la puerta que conectaba su habitación con la de su hermano gemelo

"¿Syaoran?" posó su mano sobre la perilla, pero notó que esta no se movía "Syaoran… ¿cerraste la puerta con llave? Tú nunca cierras la puerta con llave" silencio fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta "¿Tú lo sabías?" nuevamente nada "¿Tú lo sabías verdad? Que Toya y Yukito… que Toya y Yukito" parecía que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, pero las contuvo al instante "No… no voy a llorar… ni siquiera por el hecho de que pareces estar ignorándome… ¿de qué estoy hablando? Tú jamás harías eso… seguramente estás dormido… si… seguramente es lo que pasa… te sorprendió la noticia tanto como a mi… aunque parece que tú ya lo imaginabas… ¡¿pero que tantas tonterías estoy diciendo?!" se dio la vuelta con la intención de dirigirse a su cama, pero se detuvo para decir algo más "Lamento haberte molestado… como dijo Toya, necesito comenzar a seguir adelante sin mi hermanito"

"Lo siento… en verdad… lo siento" murmuró Syaoran en un tono casi imperceptible al otro lado de la puerta después de varios segundos sin escuchar la voz de su hermana "Lo siento mucho Sakura"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"¿Por qué no me dejaste decirles?"

"Porque papá tiene razón, lo mejor es esperar un poco"

"Pero… ellos…"

"Syaoran se sentirá peor una vez que se entere, y Sakura se sentirá aún peor que él… lo mejor es esperar a que se calmen las cosas"

"Si, tienen razón"

"Creo que esta noche habrá que subirles la cena"

"Y pensar que iba a ser nuestra última cena familiar"

"No va a ser la última mamá" dijo abrazándola con cariño

"Yo también te deseo lo mejor hijo"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"¡Syaoran¡Syaoran espera por todos los cielos¡Vaya!" dijo cuando finalmente el pareció hacerle caso, pero se había equivocado

"¡Buenos días Syaoran!" dijo rodeando el brazo de su novio con el suyo "¡Buenos días Sakura!"

"Buenos días" respondió la joven secamente

Se encontraban en la entrada del instituto, varios minutos antes de que sonara la campana. Después de un día más las cosas no parecían haber cambiado para Sakura, quien ahora se sentía completamente ignorada por su hermano

"Con su permiso" dijo seriamente y se alejó de la joven pareja

"Creo que Sakura no está muy complacida con nuestro noviazgo"

"No es por eso"

"Entonces… ¿qué es lo que le…?" calló la pregunta cuando notó como el cuerpo de Syaoran se tensaba "¿qué es lo que habían dejado de tarea? No recuerdo si la hice toda"

"No teníamos tarea para hoy Li" le respondió Eriol

"¡Hiiragizawa!" saltó sorprendida

"Lo lamento, buenos días" dijo con una sonrisa, que desapareció al notar el aspecto de su mejor amigo "Parece que no son tan buenos… aún…"

"Será mejor que nos apresuremos" se soltó del brazo de Meiling y comenzó a caminar al edificio

"Tú sabes que le ocurre, y como su novia creo que deberías decírmelo"

"Espero no sonar muy duro Li, pero como su novia él te lo tendría que decir y no yo. Y si no te lo ha dicho es por algo" la joven china lo observó sin saber que responder "Pero aunque lo supieras, no hay nada que pudieras hacer por él, esto es algo que tiene que superar por si solo, ya que ni siquiera puede tener el apoyo de la persona más importante para él"

Meiling no despegó la mirada de Syaoran por el resto del día. Cualquiera que la viera hubiera podido notar el gran cariño que le profesaba, cualquiera menos el mismo Syaoran quien se encontraba observando fijamente al profesor en turno.

Pero Syaoran no se encontraba prestando atención en clase, simplemente observaba un punto fijo para mantener su vista lejos de la persona sentada enfrente de él, de esos cabellos castaños, pero esto solo provocaba que Sakura se sintiera aún peor.

La joven de ojos verdes notaba como Syaoran evitaba por completo el contacto con ella. Ni un buenos días o noches, había cerrado con llave la puerta que unía sus cuartos – lo cual jamás había hecho –, y ahora evitaba el observar al frente por temor a verla a ella. ¿Qué le había hecho¿Qué falta había cometido¿Y por qué le afectaba tanto que le prestara más atención a Meiling que a ella? Porque eso era otra cosa que le molestaba, y aún más. Podía ignorarla a ella, pero no tenía porque tratar a una niña mejor que a ella.

Tomoyo notó como la mirada de su mejor amiga se irritaba, y tratando de tranquilizarla, una vez salieron al receso la llevo a unos de los lugares más alejados del patio, obligándola a sentarse.

"¿Qué es lo que…?"

"Toya se mudó"

"¿Toya se mudó? Pero… a don…"

"A casa de Yukito" Tomoyo no necesitó que Sakura le explicara más para comprender

"Sakura… yo…"

"Si, me imaginé que tú lo sabías, al igual que Eriol y… Syaoran, pero eso no me molesta tanto, estoy más que feliz por ellos"

"Entonces… ¿qué fue lo que…?"

"Syaoran cerró la puerta de nuestro cuarto… con llave"

"¡Oh por Dios!"

"A mi también se me hizo extraño, supuse que a lo mejor quería descansar y procesar la idea de mudarse con…" se quedó callada al observar como Tomoyo se ponía de pie "¿Por qué te paras?"

"Yo… lo lamento mucho, pero hay algo que tengo que hablar con Hiiragizawa"

"¿Hablar con Eriol¿Sobre qué quieres hab…¡Tú lo sabes!" Tomoyo la observó fijamente, sin ninguna emoción reflejada en su rostro "Tú sabes que es lo que tiene Syaoran, la razón por la que me ignora… y estoy segura de que no tiene nada que ver con To…"

"La siguiente clase es música… será mejor que nos apresuremos a subir por nuestras cosas para llegar a tiempo"

"No trates de desviar la con…"

"Apresurémonos"

"Puedo caminar y hablar a la vez, no pienso dejar el tema tan fácilmente, tú y Eriol tienen que decirme que es…"

"¿Qué tenemos que decirte?" le preguntó el joven ojos azules llegando al mismo tiempo al salón

"¿Qué le ocurre a Syaoran? Estoy más que segura que ustedes saben y quiero que…"

"Si, sabemos que es lo que le ocurre" dijo Tomoyo

"Pero no te lo podemos decir" completó Eriol

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Sakura desesperada

"Porque es algo que él tiene que superar solo, y si tú te metes más que ayudarlo estarías empeorándolo todo" la joven de ojos verdes los observó sorprendida

"Tú también quedarías involucrada y no vas a saber que hacer ni como reaccionar"

"No me importa" dijo después de casi un minuto de silencio "No me importa si me afecta mucho, si no puedo resistirlo, es mi hermano y…"

"Ese es el problema" murmuraron Eriol y Tomoyo sin escuchar las últimas palabras que dijo la joven

"Y lo único que quiero es apoyarlo y estar a su lado"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"¡Syaoran¡Syaoran!"

A pesar de que la época de lluvias había terminado, el cielo se observaba de un terrible color gris, como si esperara el momento propicio para iniciar lo que probablemente sería una tormenta.

La práctica de atletismo había terminado hace unos cuantos minutos, y Sakura se había arreglado lo más rápido posible para alcanzar a su hermano gemelo antes de que se fuera, y afortunadamente lo había visto a pocos metros de la salida.

"¡Syaoran!" después de varios segundos de insistencia el joven se detuvo, logrando Sakura alcanzarlo

"¿Qué ocurre?" Sakura sintió algo extraño al escucharlo hablar, como un pequeño tirón en su interior

"Es la primera vez que me hablas directamente en casi una semana" Syaoran evitaba su mirada, por lo que la joven se sintió aún más confundida "No entiendo… a lo mejor no estoy muy contenta por lo de Meiling, pero aún así me hubiera gustado que me lo comentaras"

"No lo había planeado"

"Oh… bueno… no hay problema, de todas maneras en verdad no creía que esa fuera la razón por la que me estás ignorando" nuevamente silencio fue lo único que recibió en respuesta "Pensé que estabas molesto con Yukito por haberme rechazado, pero si fuera eso no me estarías ignorando a mi también, y menos cuando tú sabías desde un principio lo de Yukito y… Toya" Syaoran la observó directamente a los ojos y fue que Sakura finalmente notó el tono rojizo que rodeaba a sus ojos "¿Qué ocurrió¿Qué es lo que pasa¿Estás enfermo?"

"Entiéndelo de una vez por todas Sa… Sak… estoy bien"

"¡No lo estás!" los ojos de la joven brillaban por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos "¡No estás bien! O por lo menos no conmigo… porque… porque jamás me habías ignorado"

"No te estoy ignorando"

"¡Si lo estás¡Estás ignorándome¡Y merezco una explicación!" limpió sus lágrimas antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de escapar de sus ojos "Cualquier cosa que haya hecho necesito que me la digas…. Quiero saber porque… porque me ignoras… porque incluso ahora me miras como si fuera la causa de tu sufrimiento… ¡quiero saber que hice!"

"¡No hiciste nada!" exclamó finalmente dejando salir los sentimientos que llevaba acumulados desde hacía ya varios días "¡Tú no hiciste absolutamente nada!"

"¡Entonces¡¿Porque me ignoras¡¿Por qué evitas mi mirada?!"

"¡¿Quieres saber porque¡¿En verdad quieres saber porque?!" el ruido de un relámpago se hico presente y la lluvia finalmente se desató, dejando en pocos segundos a los dos completamente empapados.

Syaoran caminó los pocos pasos que los separaban y tomó los hombros de Sakura fuerza, mirándose ambos directamente a los ojos. Ni siquiera el ruido de un segundo relámpago pareció romper la tensión presente entre ellos

"Dime por favor" murmuró Sakura en medio de un sollozo "Dime"

"Mi problema eres tú y nadie más que tú… esa persona que invade mis sueños… esa persona que me hace suspirar… esa persona de la que estoy enamorado como idiota eres tú… estoy loco de amor por mi hermana gemela… ese es mi problema"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La oscuridad reinaba en la habitación… horas habían pasado desde el inicio de la tormenta y parecía que esta no iba a ceder… por lo menos en mucho tiempo… al igual que la tormenta que inundaba su corazón

"Estoy loco de amor por mi hermana gemela… ese es mi problema" Sakura había caído destrozada al suelo en cuanto escuchó que las palabras salían de los labios de su… hermano

No sintió sus rodillas estrellarse contra el suelo… no notó la lluvia que seguía cayendo sobre ella… no notó cuando Syaoran la había alzado y llevado en brazos hasta la casa… no escuchó el grito de sorpresa de Nadeshiko cuando habían llegado y Syaoran la había llevado hasta el cuarto de baño… no sintió el abrazo de su madre ni el agua tibia del baño… la mente de Sakura había quedado en blanco.

Se había levantado a la mitad de la noche… observó sus ropas y se descubrió en pijama, pero no se preocupó de la razón… en ese momento no le importaba

Al escuchar el ruido de varios relámpagos se sintió aterrorizada e inmediatamente caminó hacia la puerta que unía su habitación con la de su hermano dispuesta a ser resguardada nuevamente por sus brazos… hasta que recordó que no podía… ya no…

Se sentó en el suelo recargando su espalda en la puerta que la unía y separaba de su hermano gemelo… una puerta que aparentemente ya no podría abrir… y finalmente dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente por su rostro… sin arrepentimiento… solo con dolor

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Hola!

Pues hasta el final, pero ahí está el parrafito del preview... tengo que decir que me encantó esa parte, aunque me gusta mucho más la confesión de Syaoran (y con eso de que ando en el punto de querer hacer eso, claro que con mi mejor amigo... ¬ ¬ )

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero he decidido que las actualizaciones serán cada dos semanas... exactamente dos semanas... y de esta manera espero no atrasarme nunca en un capítulo, además de que ustedes disfrutan de la historia por más tiempo porque cuando mucho va a tener 10 capítulos.

Antes de los agradecimientos¿qué les parece si les pongo el preview del capítulo 5?

**"Mientras uno sea feliz… el otro también lo será… mientras ambos estén juntos, no importa como… ambos podrán ser felices"**

**"Estar juntos… aunque nunca lo estemos" Sakura se puso de pie "Ahora entiendo… muchas gracias Yukito"**

**"No… Sakura… espera" pero la joven no lo escuchó… corrió rápidamente con destino a su casa… después de todo, el atardecer estaba cerca**

Acuérdense de la cronología de la historia... introducción a los personajes, introducción a la historia, Syaoran dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos, Syaoran confesando sus sentimientos... qué sigue???

Gracias a **DiosaGalaxy, nanii, sakuritali007, Beatriz Ventura, saku-black87, Akane Kinomoto, Turmione Katilot, switchblades, amatista1986, Naori, KibumiWong, Shiriku.Sakura, NOKUSA SAN, naruweasley, danny1989, jan, mluchiam, Angel Zafiro, Kumiko-Kori, krlita, Chibik-lady, Johanna-Ikari, maggiezac, miruyumi, BrOkEn.HArTs, y a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dar click y leer la historia.**

El capítulo va dedicac a Susana y Sandra, que si algún día se dan una vueltesita por aquí sabrán que las quiero mucho ya que ella son mis principales insentivos al escribir (mira que el que me estén dando lata todos los días preguntándome si ya escribí algo sirve de mucho).

El próximo capítulo estará el 14 de marzo, día que tengo que ir de traje a la escuela por una exposición de Historia del Arte, y también que probablemente le confesaré mis sentimientos al chavo que inspira la historia (es mi mejor amigo, así que échenme porras).

Espero verlos pronto y espero muchos reviews...

Ja ne!


	5. Cielo despejado

**5.- Cielo despejado**

La besaba frenéticamente… casi con desesperación… la abrazaba con fuerza… acariciaba su espalda con dulzura… cualquier cosa que impidiera que el contacto entre ellos se perdiera.

Ella respondía de igual manera a las caricias… ella respondía con la misma desesperación… y él se dio cuenta de que ella pasaba por lo mismo… ella también lo necesitaba con locura.

Ambos estaban de pie… abrazándose… simplemente acariciándose… simplemente dejándose llevar…

"No me dejes nunca Syaoran… nunca"

"Te amo demasiado Sakura… jamás te dejaré… te amo"

"Te amo" murmuró en voz alta mientras iba abriendo poco a poco los ojos

Observó su habitación y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba recostado en la puerta… había pasado ahí la noche… escuchando los sollozos de Sakura… y… sintiéndose el peor hombre de la tierra.

Trató de escuchar si Sakura ya se había levantado, pero al no escuchar ningún ruido al otro lado supuso que no.

Después de varios minutos se encontraba completamente arreglado y dirigiéndose a la cocina, pero se detuvo en la puerta al observar a la persona que se encontraba dentro.

Syaoran sintió como el tiempo se detenía… no parecía que la joven se moviera… simplemente estaba ahí… delante de la estufa… observando lo que fuera que se encontraba ahí dentro.

"¡Oh! Buenos días Syaoran" Nadeshiko se encontraba detrás de él, pero el joven notó como su mamá palidecía al observar que Sakura levantaba el rostro al escuchar sus palabras.

Un frío silencio los rodeó, un frío silencio que duró incluso cuando Nadeshiko entró a la cocina y tomó el lugar de Sakura, continuando ella con la preparación del desayuno.

Fujitaka Kinomoto había salido de viaje, y Nadeshiko tenía sesión de fotos, pero había decidido cancelarla por permanecer cerca de sus hijos, y más después de observar el estado en el que había llegado Sakura el día anterior.

Nadeshiko había estado tan preocupada que incluso había llamado a Toya para pedirle que regresara a la casa por unos días, pero el se había negado alegando que era lo mejor, o cuando todo se solucionara terminaría golpeando al 'mocoso'.

"Me voy" Sakura se había puesto de pie apenas probando el desayuno, y sin prestar atenciónanadiese dirigía a la puerta

"Que te vaya bien pequeña" Nadeshiko trató de reconfortarla con una dulce sonrisa, pero solo fue respondida por una mirada de tristeza de parte de su hija, una mirada que le indicaba lo mucho que quisiera responderle de la misma manera

"Gracias" fue lo único que pudo murmurar mientras abría la puerta

"Yo también me voy"

"Cuídate mi niño" dijo acariciando suavemente su mejilla

"Mamá… yo… lam…" no pudo terminar, Nadeshiko lo tenía entre sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos

"No tienes de que disculparte mi niño, nada de nada, yo soy la que lamenta mucho la situación que están viviendo, y ¿sabes?" lo separó un poco y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos "Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Se lo dijo"

"Ella insistió"

"Me duele mucho verlos en esta situación"

"Creo… que lo mejor sería que ni él ni yo fuéramos"

"Vacaciones solo para chicas" un intento de sonrisa atravesó los rostros de ambos "Pero no se puede"

"Estuve a punto de golpearlo cuando le pidió que fuera su novia"

"Estuve a punto de golpearte a ti por no impedirlo" sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, pero al instante Tomoyo rompió el contacto volteándose a la ventana

"Estas vacaciones van a ser muy ajetreadas"

"Como me gustaría que no tuvieran que pasar por esto"

"Tomoyo…" Eriol habló después de varios minutos en silencio "Tomoyo…" el tono nervioso que utilizó hizo que la joven se estremeciera, pero aún así respondió observándolo nuevamente "¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar lo extraño que es esto?"

"¿Lo extraño que es que?" sintió como su corazón aceleraba su palpitar, pero al escuchar la respuesta de Eriol experimentó lo contrario

"Comprendo que los sentimientos entre hermanos y miembros de una misma familia son intensos, y especialmente cuando son gemelos tan unidos como lo son ellos… pero¿no crees que es un poco extraño que desde hace tanto tiempo se manifestaran de una manera más… anormal para su situación?"

"Yo… lo he pensado desde hace mucho" dijo meditando un poco "Nunca le había prestado mucha importancia, siempre me preocupaba más el que harían cuando se enteraran, pero en verdad es extraño… no podemos ni siquiera adjudicárselo a las hormonas"

"Llevan años en esta situación, meses desde que nosotros nos dimos cuenta… y aún así, aunque pensaba que era cruel, jamás pensé en… en que fuera…"

"En que fuera malo… es como si la simple razón de su existencia fuera para mirarse, observarse, sentirse de esa manera" nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaron, pero esta vez fueron los dos quienes rompieron el contacto al mismo tiempo, agachando el rostro

"Suena un poco cursi¿no crees?"

"Tal vez… pero es lindo pensar que puede existir una persona con la que te sientas así… mientras no sea un pariente sanguíneo"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sakura… ¿podríamos hablar un momento?" la joven levantó la mirada y observó a la persona que le había hablado

"Claro que si" dijo tratando de poner una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual no consiguió

"He notado… he notado ciertas actitudes entre tú y Syaoran" la joven se estremeció al escuchar esto "Y… siento que de alguna manera yo tengo que ver, tal vez no mucho, pero formo parte del… problema y… traté de hablar con Tomoyo y Eriol, pero ellos me dijeron que ustedes me lo dirían si querían decírmelo y…"

"Y por eso decidiste preguntarme aprovechando que ellos se encuentran en el salón de música"

"Yo… lo lamento"

"No te disculpes, es normal que te preocupes, después de todo somos amigas"

"Y… Syaoran es mi novio"

"Si… tu novio"

"Sakura, dime una cosa¿te molesta que salga con él? Porque si es así, puedo pedirle que terminemos. Ustedes son hermanos y tú eres mi mejor amiga, no puedo dejar que estemos molestos por…"

"No me molesta que sean novios, al contrario, siento que no pudo elegir a alguien mejor, después de todo, eres una de mis mejores amigas" Meiling observó el intentó de sonrisa de su mejor amiga, y dentro de su interior se sintió un poco mejor al saber que por lo menos su amistad no había sido afectada por… por lo que fuera que estuviera pasando

"Podrías… ¿podrías decirme que es lo que ocurre?"

"Yo… lo lamento mucho… no es que no quiera… es solo que… yo… yo…" Sakura sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar su rostro al mismo tiempo que un gemido escapaba de su garganta

"¿Tan terrible es?" Sakura no supo como responder, simplemente se cubrió la boca con su mano en un intento de acallar su dolor "O más bien… aún no logras comprender lo que ocurre… hacerte a la idea"

Y sin esperar respuesta de parte de Sakura, Meiling la abrazó con fuerza, demostrándole todo el cariño que sentía por ella. Y la joven de ojos verdes lloró libremente, lloró como no había podido hacerlo hasta ese instante, sintiéndose reconfortada y acompañada por alguien que estaba ahí para ella sin una razón para estarlo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hoy hablé con Sakura"

Se encontraban en la cafetería, comiendo una rebanada de pastel. Meiling le había insistido y el no pudo negarse… no pudo negarse después de que le gritó que no podía decirle lo que le pasaba.

Syaoran había palidecido al escuchar las palabras de su novia… si, aún su novia… pero por el momento era lo mejor, por el momento era la única manera en la que cualquiera de los involucrados podía encontrar paz

"Ella tampoco me dijo nada y… quiero disculparme por mi insistencia… ahora entiendo que no es que no quieran decirme, es que simplemente ni siquiera ustedes se han hecho a la idea todavía… a la idea de lo que sea que está pasando… tal vez sea un problema familiar y…"

"Toya se mudó de la casa"

"Eso no lo sabía… supongo que se fue a vivir con Yukito"

"Si"

"¿Sakura está molesta contigo porque jamás le dijiste?"

"Creo que ahora ya no le importa eso"

El silencio reinó en el ambiente por varios segundos. Meiling observaba con dulzura a su novio esperando encontrar una mirada con la misma intensidad reflejada hacia a ella, pero al igual que siempre, solo vio preocupación, tristeza y un poco de coraje. Sonrió para sus adentros, no la había mirado con ninguna clase de cariño desde que se hicieron novios.

"¿Cómo… cómo está ella?"

"Mal… podría incluso decir terriblemente…" Syaoran la observó con los ojos completamente abiertos, esperando que dijera lo contrario, pero sabía que eso no pasaría "Lloró… lloró como si nunca hubiera llorado en su vida"

"Y tú…"

"Yo solo la abracé y traté de reconfortarla¿qué más podía haber hecho?... no sé que es lo que pasa, y la verdad, creo que ya no me importa… yo solo quiero que ustedes vuelvan a estar bien… que todos volvamos a estar bien"

"Muchas gracias"

"No tienes nada que agradecer… ustedes son las personas a las que más quiero en este mundo… es por eso por lo que me emociona tanto que vayan conmigo a Hong Kong, de esa manera toda mi familia estará junta por un periodo de tiempo… bueno, casi toda"

"¿Cómo está tu tía?"

"Ni creas que por cambiar el tema hemos dado por terminado nuestra conversación" nuevamente le sonrió, pero él solo la observó tratando de mostrarle una sonrisa… tratando "Mi tía está… bien. Estoy segura de que jamás se repondrá completamente, pero confío en que las visitas le sentarán muy bien"

"¿Sabes? Jamás me has dicho que ocurrió exactamente"

"Ni yo misma se muy bien que pasó, lo único que me han dicho es que mi primo desapareció, desapareció al día siguiente de haber nacido"

"Que terrible"

"Si… pero ninguno perdemos la esperanza"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"¿Quién era?" el joven de cabellos negros suspiró en respuesta "Ah… tu mamá de nuevo¿cómo siguen?"

"Igual… aparentemente mejor, pero nadie se lo traga"

"¿Siguen sin hablarse el uno al otro?" Toya asintió apesadumbrado "Tal vez… lo mejor sería que tú…"

"No pienso regresar… lo que menos quiero es involucrarme"

"Pero… son tus hermanos… de acuerdo" se arrepintió al observar la mirada del joven de cabellos negros "No volveré a decirlo de esa manera… y menos con todo lo que está pasando"

"El ir a Hong Kong les sentará muy bien"

"Tal vez debiera… está bien, no volveré a mencionar el asunto" el silencio que siguió después fue interrumpido por el maullido de un gato

"Tan mal está el monstruo que ni siquiera notó que su gato se había colado entre mis cosas" murmuró en un suspiro, el cual no pasó desapercibido por su… mejor amigo

"Hola Kero" dijo Yukito tomando al gato en brazos "Sakura se olvidó de él, pero es normal… nosotros cuidamos de él mientras tanto¿verdad?" dijo acariciando suavemente el mentón del felino, el cual ronroneó en respuesta

"Aleja esa cosa de mi… apesta a mocoso"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Syaoran POV

7:00 a.m.

El arreglarse todas las mañanas para ir a la escuela se había vuelto una tarea de lo más tediosa, y más cuando por primera vez solo tenía que ocuparme de… mi.

Despertarme sin tener que escuchar por minutos los despertadores… estos eran apagados al instante.

Dirigirme al baño sin tener que atravesar la otra habitación… porque el seguro siempre estaba puesto, ya fuera de su lado o del mío.

Arreglarme sin tener que despertarla… apresurarla… sin escuchar los gritos de Toya apresurándonos… porque estos últimos días habían sido como si fuera hijo único

Lo peor… lo peor es que no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo iba a arreglármelas en estas vacaciones… porque justamente hoy es el último día de clases… y mañana partimos a Hong Kong… mañana a primera hora.

Mi maleta está lista junto a la puerta de mi cuarto, pero evito prestarle atención porque… porque es la primera vez que utilizo una maleta para mi solo… Si, sueno estúpido… pero es la verdad, es la primera vez que no comparto la maleta con ella…

8:00 a.m.

Llegar temprano a la escuela es un asco… estar sentado en el salón de clases completamente solo es un asco también… pero aunque hubiera habido alguien en el salón… hoy no me siento de ánimos para ser amigable.

Pero la primera hora del día siempre es un asco… todos dormitando… todos sin prestar atención alguna… todos observándola a ella… porque eso fue lo que hice en cuanto la vi, después de que me ignoró… después de que fingió no verme, pero… ¿por qué está molesta conmigo?

Y sonrió burlándome de mi mismo… ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? Destruí su mundo perfecto… me comporté de la peor manera en que pudo haberse comportado un hermano… le mentí… la engañé… la ilusioné… y me enamoré de ella.

Como me gustaría remediar las cosas, como me gustaría decirle que nada de lo que siento es real… que son puras fantasías… delirios locos… delirios… pero… ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS ME ENAMORÉ DE MI HERMANA?!

9:00 a.m.

Logré calmarme… a medias…

Durante la clase la observé… acaricié con la vista su cabello… imaginé su mirada… sus labios sonriéndome… pronunciando mi nombre… pero todo eso se había ido.

Había echado a perder todo… podría haber ocultado mejor mis sentimientos… si tan solo no la hubiera ignorado… ella no se habría preocupado… ella no me habría obligado a decirle que le ocurría… si me hubiera controlado no le habría dicho lo que sentía… no le habría dicho que estaba enamorado de mi hermana

Si tan solo no me hubiera enamorado de ella…

Pero¿por qué me enamoré de ella? Ya había pensado esto… pero no puedo encontrar una respuesta razonable… no puedo comprender como ocurrió esto… había escuchado historias de relaciones entre miembros de la familia… pero siempre me parecieron ilógicas… simples caprichos de las hormonas… había pensado eso hasta que me ocurrió a mi

Pero¿acaso esto tiene explicación lógica¿acaso hay respuesta? La única manera que se me ocurre es que en realidad no seamos hermanos… que lo que siento sea verdadero amor hacia una persona que se me impuso como hermana, no un llamado de sangre… sino el descubrimiento de ese alguien… eso es imposible

Es imposible… porque ella y yo SI somos hermanos

10:00 a.m.

Respiro… observo… respiro… observo

Me siento más relajado, mi mente más despejada… pero sigo observando a la persona delante de mi… sigo observando ese cabello… imaginando esos ojos… sigo pensando en ella

Eriol lleva observándome todo este tiempo… a veces me siento como un monstruo de circo porque no sólo él lo sabe… todos lo saben

¿Por qué rayos se dieron cuenta mucho antes que yo¿Por qué jamás mencionaron nada¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto?

El profesor en turno le pidió a Sakura que pasara al pizarrón… y sin hacer ningún comentario ella lo hizo... resolvió rápidamente lo que le habían pedido y regresó a su lugar sin prestarme atención un solo momento… es como si yo ya no existiera para ella

No se de que me quejo… si todo es mi culpa… si tan solo hubiera logrado controlarme y no le hubiera soltado estos estúpidos sentimientos… sin tan solo hubiera sido un buen hermano… un buen hermano que no se enamora de su hermana

"Syaoran" fue un susurro leve… tan imperceptible que parece que ni ella se dio cuenta de que salió de sus labios… tan suave… tan… ¡deja de pensar en eso Syaoran!

Ella jamás me va a observar de esta manera… ella jamás va a verme como algo más que su… hermano… porque eso es lo que somos… y jamás me cansaré de recordarlo… ese es mi castigo por sentirme de esta manera… por tener esta clase de pensamientos hacia ella… no importa que haya susurrado mi nombre… ya que seguramente solo lo hizo por nostalgia y rencor… nostalgia por los días en los que éramos hermanos… y rencor por haber roto esos lazos… porque YO los haya roto

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"No necesito saber leer la mente para saber que es lo que estás pensando"

"Y tampoco necesitas preguntarme acerca del asunto"

"Supuse que lo que más necesitarías en este momento es un poco de apoyo"

"¿Apoyo¿En verdad crees que lo que necesito es apoyo?" sentí esa terrible opresión en el pecho… la misma que había sentido el día que me di cuenta…

Y… fue que comprendí… desde ese momento sabía que todo terminaría así… que no importaba lo que hiciera sufriría por ella… porque ella era mi… mi… mi todo

No me importa ya que me ignore… no importa ya que no me vuelva a dirigir la palabra… no importa ya que me deje de querer como ese hermano… que jamás me llegue a querer como algo más que un hermano… sufriría de ahora en adelante por ella… y no permitiría que nadie jamás la hiciera sufrir… ni siquiera yo

Pero que estúpido… esa promesa ya la he roto…

"Yo también estoy contigo Syaoran… eres mi primo… mi mejor amigo… tampoco permitiré que pases por esto" los brazos de Tomoyo me rodearon en un cálido abrazo y finalmente me liberé… dejé que las lágrimas cayeran salieran libremente… que atravesaran mi rostro marcándome para siempre

"No importa que… no importa la decisión que tomes nosotros estaremos contigo… solo recuerda pensar también en ti… en tus sentimientos"

Los brazos de Eriol también me rodearon… y sentí ese gran soporte de parte de mis mejores amigos… finalmente pude desahogarme… y de ahora en adelante seguiría adelante… por Sakura…

Fin Syaoran POV

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura POV

Sentía el pasto en mis rodilla… lastimándome suavemente al estar en contacto con la piel… sentía mis músculos tensados… cansados… pero nada de eso me importaba… no después de haber visto esa escena

Que tonta era… solo había pensado en mi… en el terrible cambio que los sentimientos de Syaoran traían a mi vida… lo había ignorado… todo por protegerme… por alejarme de semejante… de sus sentimientos

Pero en ningún momento había pensado en él… en lo que él estaba viviendo… en el remolino de pensamientos que seguramente atravesaban su mente… en lo que está sintiendo al verse ignorado por mi… despreciado por mi

Luchó contra sus sentimientos… luchó contra lo que creía incorrecto y sufrió por corregirlo… y yo lo forcé a decirlo en voz alta… a hacerlo todavía más real… y después lo obligué a vivir esa realidad él solo… lo abandoné y me encerré en mi mundo

Estoy segura de que se pregunta porque le tuvo que pasar esto… porque tuvo que cambiar su forma de verme… su forma de sentirse cerca de mi… estoy segura de que está sufriendo al no saber que hacer… al no saber como seguir adelante

Tomoyo y Eriol… ellos sabían lo que ocurría… lo sabían desde mucho antes que nosotros… por eso todas las indirectas… todas las bromas… para hacer que nos diéramos cuenta y que saliéramos adelante desde antes… que en este momento ya nos hubiéramos librado de nuestros monstruos internos… que en este momento ya nos hubiéramos dejar de esta manera… que fuéramos ya los hermanos que solíamos ser…

Pero… ¿acaso esto quiere decir que yo también estoy enamorada de Syaoran¿Qué lo que siento por él también es un amor más que fraternal?

Sus bromas… sus comentarios no eran solo para él… también a mi me lo decían… también yo me comportaba hacia él de una forma diferente a lo que se supone que es normal… ¿acaso es posible que yo también esté enamorada de él de la misma manera en la que él está enamorado de mi?

Levanté la mirada y observé a los tres abrazándose con un poco de pánico… tal vez yo también… yo también estoy dentro de ese pozo profundo… yo también siento lo mismo por Syaoran

Fin Sakura POV

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Por alguna razón sabía que te encontraría aquí"

"Yu… Yukito…"

Las clases habían terminado hacía ya un tiempo, y Sakura había decidido caminar un poco… despejarse, eligiendo como parada el parque pingüino

"Toya me pidió muchas veces que no interviniera… no por el momento, pero siento que es hora de que te recompense por los hermosos sentimientos que creaste hacia mi"

"¿Qué… qué quieres decir?"

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?"

"No he olvidado ni una palabra de lo que me dijiste ese día"

"Sakura…"

"Yo… estaba buscando la… la manera de disculparme… ahora entiendo que tú… mi hermano… lamento no haberme dado cuenta… pero me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeran"

"No estabas lista pequeña, pero me alegro de ver que ya estás mucho mejor" el joven de cabellos plateados la abrazaba con cariño, provocando un suspiro de parte de ella

"¿Sabes? Aún… yo aún… aún no creo que sienta por ti algo fraternal pero… me doy cuenta de que tal vez me había apresurado un poco con mis sentimientos"

"¿Ya has pensado en quien podría ser la persona de la que en verdad estés enamorada?"

"Si… o bueno… eso creo pero… no es posible… no puede ser posible"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque él…"

"¿Acaso él no te quiere de la misma manera?" Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, y una lágrima atravesó su mejilla

"Él…"

"Pequeña, todos estamos predispuestos para encontrar algún día a esa persona especial… y no importa quien sea, te aseguro que al final todo saldrá bien"

"En este caso… no puede ser… no podemos ser…"

"Mientras uno sea feliz… el otro también lo será… mientras ambos estén juntos, no importa como… ambos podrán ser felices"

"Estar juntos… aunque nunca lo estemos" Sakura se puso de pie "Ahora entiendo… muchas gracias Yukito"

"No… Sakura… espera" pero la joven no lo escuchó… corrió rápidamente con destino a su casa

"Yo siempre me doy cuenta"

"No entendió lo que quise decir"

"Necesita descubrirlo por si sola"

"Necesitan saber la verdad" ambos se miraron fijamente, y el joven de cabellos negros suspiró con resignación

"Mis padres acordaron que se los dirían en cuanto regresaran"

"¿Qué disfruten lo que podrían ser sus últimas vacaciones juntos?"

"Si eso es lo que él decide… nadie se lo impedirá"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Esa pequeña estrella que brilla allá lejos en el cielo nocturno_" murmuró Sakura recargada en su ventana "_Probablemente no a sido encontrada por nadie, todavía_" suspiró y se dirigió a su cama, en donde se encontraba una maleta a medio llenar "_Estaba brillando tanto_"

Y finalmente tomó la decisión… levantó la maleta y se dirigió a la puerta que la unía al cuarto de Syaoran… golpeó con un poco de fuerza y esperó…

"Sa… Sakura" murmuró el joven sorprendido de verla ahí nuevamente…

"Yo… pensé que lo mejor sería que… que los dos lleváramos nuestra ropa en la misma maleta… para así no cargar demasiado y ahorrar…"

"Un poco de espacio" completó Syaoran aún sorprendido

Sakura lo observó fijamente, y fue que… después de tanto tiempo, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro… una sonrisa que fue respondida dulcemente por su hermano

"Es una buena idea" Syaoran reingresó a su cuarto y regresó llevando consigo una maleta, de la cual vació la ropa dentro de la maleta que residía en la cama de Sakura

"Y… estaba observando el cielo y…"

"Yo también… es una hermosa noche para observar las estrellas"

Ambos se sonrieron y caminaron rumbo a la puerta principal del cuarto, dirigiéndose al jardín para observar una vez más juntos el cielo… un cielo despejado sin posibilidades de tormenta

Estuvieron sentados observando el cielo por casi una hora… sin hablar… sin decir nada… simplemente disfrutando la compañía del otro… recordando que sobre todo… más allá de ser hermanos… eran amigos

Syaoran fue el primero en ponerse de pie dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era, y con una sonrisa le dio la mano a la joven para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero al entrar en contacto ambos sufrieron escalofríos

"Aún no" pensaron, y con una sonrisa Sakura se puso de pie por su cuenta y juntos caminaron de regreso a sus habitaciones, dispuestos a terminar de arreglar sus cosas… juntos

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Parece que las cosas ya están mejor¿no creen?"

"Si" respondieron Eriol y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo, sin creerlo de verdad

Los cinco se encontraban sobre el jet privado de la familia Li. Meiling se había acercado a ellos con una sonrisa haciendo un comentario acercalos rostros de los gemelos cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, pero solo ellos tres mostraban sonrisas en el rostro.

Tomoyo y Eriol caminaron hacia la parte trasera del avión y se sentaron procurando no llamar la atención, lo cual fue fácil ya que Meiling había regresado con Syaoran y Sakura mientras el avión seguía su camino rumbo a Hong Kong

"Las cosas están aún peor" dijo Eriol en un tono apesadumbrado

"Sakura… ella… no… ¿por qué ahora¿por qué tan pronto?"

"Tal vez así es lo mejor…"

"Lo mejor hubiera sido que jamás se hubieran enamorado… eso hubiera sido lo mejor"

"Pero no podemos hacer nada ahora… como dijimos hace ya tiempo… lo mejor es hacerlos que se den cuenta para que así puedan superarlo antes de que sea muy tarde"

"Pero ambos… ellos… tal vez…"

"Es una posibilidad que ya habíamos visto"

"Nuestro plan era que Syaoran se diera cuenta… ayudarlo a superarlo… y después ayudar a Sakura a afrontar sus sentimientos… sabíamos las actitudes que tomarían ambos pero…"

"Tal vez de esta manera sea lo mejor… Ahora que Sakura también se ha dado cuenta tal vez puedan hablar sobre el tema y entre ambos darse cuenta de que…"

"¿Estás sugiriendo que Sakura le diga a Syaoran que siente lo mismo por él¿Qué ambos se alimenten con aún mayores esperanzas aún sabiendo que lo suyo no puede ser?"

"Tomoyo…"

"Que finjan ser algo más… que quieran ser algo más cuando la realidad es que solo son hermanos… que solo pueden ser hermanos…" Eriol la observó y fue que se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad pasaba por la mente de la joven, golpeándose mentalmente

"Tomoyo… creo que es importante que tú y yo hablemos… ya que yo…"

"Disculpen" una joven a la cual nunca habían visto se les acercó con una sonrisa "En pocos minutos aterrizaremos¿podrían ponerse sus cinturones de seguridad"

"Este… si…" respondió Eriol suspirando "Tomoyo… yo…"

"Vaya, no imaginaba lo grande que es Hong Kong"

"¿Nunca habías venido?"

"Han sido muy pocas veces las que he salido al extranjero… cuando mi mamá sale prefiero o quedarme sola o en casa de Sakura, después de todo… los viajes de mi mamá son viajes de negocios"

"Entonces, te prometo que haré de estas unas de las mejores vacaciones de tu vida" Eriol había tomado las manos de la joven, provocando que se sonrojara

"Gra… gracias"

"¡Llegamos!" exclamó Meiling poniéndose de pie una vez el avión de hubo detenido por completo "¡Me muero porque conozcan la casa de mi tía! Es enorme, tiene muchísimos jardines y hasta un pequeño riachuelo"

"Yo también estoy impaciente por verla" dijo Sakura con una sonrisa "Especialmente por conocer a tus padres y a tu tía¿cuánto tiempo hacemos desde aquí?"

"Pues… supongo que la limosina pasará por nosotros en el muelle, así que con todo y el viaje en ferry es alrededor de una hora"

"¿Hay que tomar el ferry?" preguntó Tomoyo

"Así es, pero mejor véanlo por si mismos" durante todo el transcurso Meiling no paró de relatarles acerca de todos los edificios que iban pasando, así como de un poco de historia acerca de la ciudad "Y aquí es… la mansión de la familia Li"

Una enorme residencia de color blanco con tejado de color azul se alzaba enfrente de ellos, resplandeciendo con los rayos del sol

"En verdad es hermosa Li" dijo Eriol con una sonrisa "Estoy muy agradecido de que me permitieras venir"

"No hay porque Hiiragizawa, pero a cambio debes prometer invitarme a Inglaterra"

"Por supuesto"

"¡Meiling!" exclamó una mujer de largos cabellos negros saliendo de la casa a gran velocidad y corriendo a abrazar a la joven "Mírate nada más mi pequeña, eres tan grande y hermosa, estoy segura de que en pocos años un joven rico y apuesto vendrá a pedir tu mano"

"Mamá…"

"Oh… lo lamento" dijo retirándose y finalmente notando a los jóvenes que la acompañaban "Mi nombre es Raia Li, y soy la madre de Meiling" la dama vestía elegantes ropas chinas, y haciendo una reverencia les sonrió dulcemente

"Es un placer conocerle" dijo Tomoyo también haciendo una reverencia "Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, y ellos son Eriol Hiiragizawa y Sakura y Syaoran Kinomoto"

"Les agradezco en verdad el ser amigos de mi hija y lo… un momento¿dijiste Xiaolang?"

"Pues, supongo que esa sería la pronunciación de mi nombre en chino, yo soy Syaoran Kinomoto y es un placer conocerle" pero esta vez no recibió una sonrisa, sino que descubrió una mirada de gran sorpresa en el rostro de Raia Li

"Yo… yo… entonces¿ustedes son los gemelos de los que tanto habla mi hija?"

"Así es" respondió Sakura "Se que no nos parecemos mucho y aparentemente yo soy la mayor, pero por la altura él es el que lo muestra¿ocurre algo señora?"

"Yo… lo lamento… dejé que mi imaginación volara… pero es que, te pareces tanto a mi fallecido cuñado"

"Lo lamento" dijo Syaoran sin saber que otra cosa decir

"No tienes nada que lamentar, después de todo, es un privilegio ser tan apuesto" respondió con una sonrisa

"¡Mamá!"

"Pero que seguimos haciendo aquí en la entrada, acompáñenme por favor" y al instante, un grupo de sirvientes se acercaron a ellos y les recogieron las maletas, caminando delante de ellos rumbo a la entrada de la mansión "Mi esposo se encuentra trabajando, después de la muerte de mi cuñado y con la delicada salud de mi cuñada, es un poco complicado para él el tener que manejar todos los negocios"

"¿Mi tía Yelan está muy mal?"

"En este momento se encuentra descansando, pero justo ayer se levantó con muchas energías, dijo algo acerca de que sentía que algo muy importante iba a ocurrirle"

"Es… increíble" dijo Sakura deteniéndose bruscamente

"¿Qué ocurre Sakura?" le preguntó Tomoyo

"Mira…" dijo señalando la pared a la izquierda

"En verdad es increíble" esta vez todos observaron el cuadro que señalaba la joven de ojos verdes

"¡Es verdad! Nunca antes lo había notado, pero en verdad eres bastante parecido a mi tío Syaoran"

El joven de cabellos castaños no respondió, simplemente observó el retrato de una familia integrada por un hombre de unos 30 años de aspecto bastante similar a él, o de cómo se vería él en esa edad, junto con cuatro niñas alrededor de los siete años, y una mujer de cabellos negros y aspecto imponente, que en sus brazos sostenía a un bebé de cabellos castaños

"Esa fotografía familiar fue tomada justo el mismo día que mi sobrino fue secuestrado"

"El día siguiente de su nacimiento" murmuró Syaoran

"Así es, el nació el 13 de julio y la fotografía fue tomada el 14, y ¿sabes? El nombre de mi sobrino es exactamente igual al tuyo… claro, con la diferente pronunciación"

"Xiaolang Li" susurraron Sakura y Syaoran al mismo tiempo, mientras ambos sentían un escalofrío, volteándose a ver y sintiendo algo diferente… algo como esperanza

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Hi!!!

Punto 1. La escena de las estrellas fue inspirada en las canciones Bemy Angel de Angelic Layer y Nagareboshi de Naruto Shippuuden

Punto 2. El capítulo se llama cielo despejado porque por supuesto, el cielo está despejado... las cosas parecen (parecen) avanzar por buen camino

Punto 3... Y ahora porqué ando tan metódica???

Lo lamento mucho, pero es que ando muy acelerada, mañana saliendo de la escuela me voy de vagaciones, así que ando recogiendo todo... viendo todo... subiendo todo... adelantando todos mis planes... porque que creen, el 14 se convirtió en 13 en todos los sentidos.

Si no subía el capítulo hoy... entonces no lo iba a hacer hasta dentro de semana y media, y no creo que les guste la espera??? Así que... que tiene un día de adelanto de dañino????

El capítulo 6 está a la mitad... no justifico porque me voy a la larga (es culpa de Negi!!!!)... pero trataré de hacer todo lo posible para que el capítulo esté arriba el 28 de marzo (que como ando de inspirada probablemente si se de...)

Que mas... que mas... a si... el adelanto... esta vez no pongo recorte del capítulo (es que todavía no escribo lo bueno)... pero les pongo los puntos básicos...

**a) Nadeshiko y Fujitaka deciden viajar a Hong Kong**

**b) Tomoyo y Eriol fueron encerrados en una habitación toda la noche**

**c) Sakura y Syaoran... bueno, mejor les digo que el capítulo se llama 'Sin importar las consecuencias'**

Y ahora... los agradecimientos (33 reviews al cap. 4!!!! y uno más al 1!!!!): **Johanna-makygirly, Mel, Itzia-Hime, S&S, Dark Zeldanik, daniefron, Yushihiro, Naori, KibumiWong, Potters-light, shie-san, Sayuri, Chibik-Lady, rosa008, sakura, danny1989, maggiezac, Kumiko-Kori, Bella, Darkz-chan, beautifly92, sakurtali007, Shiriko.Sakura, yukyme, Haruko Hinako, Sakura-dlpm, Angel Zafiro, GHoTiKMaR, Beatriz Ventura, cotyli, NOKUSA SAN, Johanna-Ikari, amatista1986 y DiosaGalaxy.**

Espero verlos el 28 de marzo (y si no... es que de plano salí mucho en semana de pascua ehe... lo cual no creo la verdad)

PD. Por si les interesa saber, el 13 fue 14 también porque si le dije a mi amigo... y afortunadamente seguimos siendo amigos

Ja ne!

PD2. Para ti Bimbo... Si leíste esto, ni te atrevas a mencionármelo porque bien sabes lo que te voy a decir... estás advertido


	6. Sin Importar las Consecuencias

**Algo antes de... me estuve peleando un poco con los separadores... así que los 44444 indican la división entre escenas, y los 7777, cuando yo comience a decir mis notas al final... bueno... espero que lo disfruten**

**6.- Sin importar las consecuencias**

Dieron por finalizado ese abrazo… y se separaron ya no con nostalgia… ni con la desesperación de volver a estar juntos… las miradas de ambos eran de deseo… y de un profundo amor que morían por culminar

Sin esperar un segundo más él comenzó a besarla, no solo en los labios, sino en todo su cuerpo, mientras ella respondía con caricias tenues que demostraban las ansias que tenía porque eso pasara… porque pudieran estar juntos por y para siempre…

"No importa que" murmuraron ambos y se observaron con una sonrisa en el rostro… con una sonrisa de inmensa felicidad

"Parece que amaneció de muy buen humor joven Kinomoto"

"Oh… yo lo siento" dijo Syaoran al escuchar las palabras del padre de Meiling "Yo…"

"Supongo que tuviste un buen sueño… eso es bueno, significa que tienes un poco de paz en tu vida"

"Si…" murmuró el joven un poco sonrojado

"¿Se puede saber que soñaste Syaoran?" preguntó Meiling sonriéndole

"Yo…"

"Lamento la tardanza, fui a ver como se encontraba Ielan"

"No te preocupes Raia, no esperamos mucho" respondió su esposo "Y, ¿cómo se encuentra mi cuñada?"

"Ya está mejor, y probablemente la tendremos con nosotros para el almuerzo, aparentemente se muere por salir de esa habitación"

"En ese caso, nosotros saldremos a dar una vuelta, no quiero incomodar a mi tía" dijo Meiling

"Al contrario, le comenté que tus visitas ya habían llegado y pidió que para el almuerzo prepararan té para tomarlo con ustedes en el jardín, eso claro si están de acuerdo"

"Será un honor" respondió Sakura con una sonrisa sin dejar de ver a Syaoran, quien aún seguía contemplando su plato con el tono rojizo en sus mejillas

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Y los planes para hoy son…" dijo Meiling con una sonrisa mientras sacaba una libreta de su bolsa "Tacharé ir a Bird Street por el almuerzo con tía Yelan, y como no creo que nos de mucho tiempo para ir a recorrer la ciudad, ¿les parecería una sesión de películas por la tarde-noche?"

Se encontraban en una de las salas de la mansión. Los cuatro japoneses estaban sentados en el sillón más grande y observaban a Meiling, quien se encontraba de pie enfrente de ellos

"¿Entonces?"

"Suena bien Meiling" respondió Eriol

"Lamento este cambio tan repentino de planes, yo se que ustedes preferirían salir en lugar de quedarse a tomar el té con…"

"Yo me muero por tomar el té con tu tía, en todas las fotografías se ve que es una persona no solo imponente, sino inteligente y amable. Estoy segura de que la pasaremos muy bien" dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa

"Y el simple hecho de estar en una casa de tan hermosa y tener la posibilidad de tomar el té con una de las personas más poderosas de China suena fantástico" completó Sakura

"Muchas gracias" dijo Meiling con una sonrisa "¿Qué opinas tú?"

"Yo también pienso que la pasaremos bien tomando el té, además de que tenemos mucho tiempo para pasear en Hong Kong, después de todo es nuestro segundo día aquí" respondió Syaoran

"Entonces, comencemos de una vez con la tarde de películas… veamos una ahora y muchas más después" todos asintieron y siguieron a Meiling fuera de la sala, caminando por un largo pasillo rumbo a lo que sería una sala capacitada para ver películas.

Sakura observaba cada una de las puertas, pero en cierto punto se detuvo bruscamente y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"¿Ocurre algo?" le preguntó Tomoyo al observarla "¿Recordaste algo alegre?"

"No, simplemente esta puerta me llamó un poco la atención"

"¿Qué puerta?" dijo Meiling dándose la vuelta y regresando los pasos que los separaban "Oh… ya veo"

"¿Qué hay ahí Li?" preguntó Eriol

"Ese es el cuarto de…"

"¿Podríamos continuar? A lo mejor ustedes sienten curiosidad, pero yo siento un extraño aire en mi espalda"

"¿Acaso tienes miedo Syaorancito?" le preguntó el joven de ojos azules fingiendo la voz de un niño pequeño

"No tengo miedo, simplemente no soy tan metiche como ustedes"

"Está bien, continuemos para que Syaorancito no tenga miedo" dijo Eriol con una sonrisa, siendo acompañado por Meiling, que también siguió caminando

"No sé porque, pero ese cuarto me transmitió una extraña sensación de paz"

"¿Por eso la sonrisa?"

"No lo sé, pero me sentí muy extraña"

"Yo simplemente sentí un terrible escalofrío"

"Es normal que sintieras escalofríos" dijo Meiling mientras entraban a un enorme cuarto con una pantalla prácticamente del tamaño de la pared "Después de todo ese era el cuarto en el que se tenía planeado que habitara mi primo desaparecido"

Todos palidecieron al escuchar esto, solo Tomoyo y Eriol permanecieron en silencio varios minutos después que los demás, simplemente observándose mutuamente y tratando de comprender lo que esas vacaciones podrían implicar para ellos

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Agradezco mucho que decidieran acompañarme hoy"

"No tiene nada que agradecer, es un placer para nosotros estar con usted" dijo Tomoyo realizando una reverencia hacia la imponente figura de Yelan Li

"Hace mucho que no salía al jardín, o siquiera veía los rayos del sol, me siento bastante refrescada"

"Es triste saber que su salud le impide salir a tomar aire" dijo Eriol "Teniendo en cuenta que no solo su casa, si no todo su terreno es hermoso"

"Muchas gracias por sus halagos, estoy segura de que mi esposo estaría muy feliz de escucharlo; después de todo él fue quien diseñó cada rincón de este terreno"

"¿En verdad?" preguntó Meiling "Eso no lo sabía tía, por alguna razón siempre supuse que la casa ya llevaba por lo menos una generación más en la familia"

"Esta casa tiene demasiados toques modernos para ser de tus abuelos" respondió la líder del clan Li con una sonrisa "En cuanto mi fallecido esposo y yo nos casamos decidimos construir un hogar propio en lugar de habitar las mansiones que se nos habían otorgado por herencia familiar"

"En verdad siento mucho el fallecimiento de su esposo, y también la desaparición de su hijo" todos los jóvenes observaron a Syaoran un poco sorprendidos por sus palabras, pero Yelan solo sonrió dulcemente

"Ahora que te veo bien, te asemejas bastante a mi fallecido esposo, estoy segura de que mi hijo es idéntico a ti, después de todo ambos son de la misma edad"

"Es un honor que compare a mi hermano con un miembro de su familia" dijo Sakura después del silencio que había precedido a las palabras de la tía de Meiling

Yelan estiró su brazo y acarició con suavidad la mejilla de la joven de ojos verdes, sonriéndole con dulzura, para después observar la mirada del joven que se encontraba a su lado, abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa al descubrir un brillo extraño en los ojos de ambos

"Disculpe mi indiscreción, pero siempre he estado un poco intrigada por la extraña desaparición de su hijo, y si no es mucha molestia me gustaría saber un poco más"

"Eres en verdad un buen amigo, ellos deben de estar agradecidos de contar con tu apoyo" dijo reaccionando y observando a Eriol, quien había sonreído al saber que ella había comprendido su cambio brusco de tema "Y no es ninguna indiscreción, al contrario, es un honor para mi que aún exista alguien que se interese por un caso que incluso la policía a dado por olvidado"

"¿La policía abandonó el caso?" preguntaron Meiling, Sakura y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo

"Si, después de todo él lleva desaparecido cerca de dos décadas, para ellos ya es un joven responsable que puede regresar a su hogar cuando guste… o está muerto"

"Pero…" intentó decir Sakura, pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios

"Ni siquiera el apellido Li pareció producir un efecto en ellos, pero no importa, porque no descansaré hasta encontrarlo, después de todo, para eso existen los detectives privados"

"Tía, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?"

"Ni siquiera yo recuerdo muy bien" respondió en un tono más serio "Solo recuerdo tres cosas, el haber sostenido a mi pequeño en brazos, a mi esposo sonriéndome mientras junto con mis niñas éramos todos fotografiados, y la terrible opresión que sentí en el pecho justo después de ese momento.

"Mis memorias comienzan hasta un día después, cuando fue momento de darnos de alta y mi esposo me dijo que no podíamos llevar al pequeño con nosotros, que tenía a prácticamente todo el país movilizándose para encontrarlo… pero aún así aquí me encuentro aún después de todos estos años.

"Mi esposo falleció tan solo cuatro años después del incidente, supongo que no pudo aguantar más la presión… y tal vez no lo parezca, pero desde entonces yo me he hecho cargo de la investigación, e vigilado cada uno de los movimientos de los detectives… pero solo una pista pudimos conseguir"

"¿Una pista? ¿Qué clase de pista?" preguntó Tomoyo

"Tan solo una semana después una enfermera del hospital comentó que había encontrado algo extraño en el historial… encontró un archivo de defunción de aparentemente un bebé desconocido, un bebé que había fallecido en la misma fecha y hora en que había desaparecido mi hijo.

"Pero el registro estaba marcado con el título que se les da a los bebés sin identificación, y el único bebé desaparecido había sido el mío"

"Entonces, ¿fingieron la muerte de un bebé para poder sacar al suyo del hospital?" Yelan asintió al escuchar la pregunta de Eriol

"El doctor que había firmado el certificado fue inmediatamente arrestado, y aunque no se encontraron más pruebas en su contra fue recluido en la cárcel, en donde aún se encuentra espero que…"

"¡Señora Yelan!" dijo una mujer vestida con ropas de servidumbre saliendo corriendo de la casa "Es urgente que vea esto, venga rápido por favor" sin esperar respuesta, regresó al interior de la mansión siendo seguida a gran velocidad por todos

Llegaron a la cocina, en donde colgada en una de las esquinas se encontraba una televisión que mostraba un noticiero, el cual en ese momento desplegaba una imagen del escudo de la familia Li, con el título "Secuestrador muere"

"¿Q… q… qué?" preguntó Yelan sin comprender

"Escuche por favor, están repitiendo la noticia nuevamente" dijo otra de las mucamas subiendo el volumen a la televisión

_Como estábamos diciendo hace un momento… aproximadamente hace una hora, Xien Wang se suicidó mientras descansaba en su celda de la prisión._

_El médico que fue acusado del secuestro del heredero del poderoso clan Li falleció dejando una pequeña nota con tan solo tres palabras escritas: Xiaolang está vivo…_

Todos dejaron de prestar atención a la televisión cuando notaron que Yelan salía apresuradamente de la cocina y se dirigía al estudio, dispuesta a entender lo ocurrido en el asunto.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Ellos… él…"

Nadeshiko Kinomoto se encontraba sobre sus rodillas observando la televisión sin poder reaccionar ante la impresión, provocando que su esposo se preocupara cuando regresó de la cocina cargando una bandeja con dos tazas de té

"Nadeshiko… que…" ella no respondió, simplemente señaló la televisión en donde se mostraba la imagen de los dos líderes del clan Li, un retrato de mucho antes de su matrimonio

"Él…"

"Se lo que estás pensando, a mi también me gustaría ayudar un poco en la situación que nuestros hijos están viviendo, pero no por eso debemos de dar falsa esperanzas a…"

"Amor" dijo ella finalmente recuperando la voz "Aunque no escuches la noticia por lo menos lee el titular por favor"

_Secuestrador de Xiaolang Li se suicida dejando la esperanza tras su muerte_

"El mismo nombre… su rostro es idéntico…" Esta vez Fujitaka fue el que no supo que decir ante esto

"Amor… tal vez…" dijo Nadeshiko abrazándolo

"Llamaré a la universidad para avisar que faltaré varios días a los cursos" dijo el profesor después de varios minutos

"Iré a casa de Sonomi, estoy segura de que nos prestará el avión de la familia para que marchemos a Hong Kong lo antes posible" y sin más, ambos se sonrieron y salieron apresuradamente de la habitación

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Han pasado tres días desde que vimos la noticia"

"Si, probablemente ya haya dado la vuelta al mundo, después de todo la familia Li es una de las más importantes en el país"

"Meiling en verdad se ve preocupada"

"Y también se ve que está arrepentida de dejarnos así, pero después del colapso que tuvo su tía fueron sus padres quienes se tuvieron que hacer cargo de los sucesos y ella de cuidarla"

"Ya vine"

"Hola Syaoran" dijeron Sakura y Tomoyo al joven "¿Y Eriol?"

"Al parecer le duele la cabeza"

"¿A Eriol le duele la cabeza? Pero hace rato se veía bien" preguntó Sakura sorprendida

"Quien sabe que le haya ocurrido, pero me dijo que no lo esperáramos para cenar" una extraña sonrisa se formó en su rostro

"Pues en ese caso parece que seremos solo nosotros tres" dijo Sakura

"Así que hoy tampoco estarán los padres de Meiling" dijo Syaoran en un suspiro

"No" dijo Tomoyo "Aunque por lo que escuché parece que se relajarán un poco ya que al parecer las primas de Meiling decidieron adelantar su regreso"

"Bueno, iré a pedirle a alguien si puede llevarle algo de cenar a Hiiragizawa, sino pues iré yo mismo" sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina, pero Sakura lo llamó finalmente comprendiendo el plan del joven

"Sabes, creo que yo también me siento un poco mal, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a acostar yo también"

"¿En verdad Sakura?" preguntó Tomoyo extrañada ya que no había notado nada extraño en ella "Si quieres te acompaño"

"Si… gracias" dijo poniéndose de pie, pero al instante pareció desvanecerse, teniendo que apoyar su mano sobre la mesa para no caerse

"Creo que será mejor que yo la acompañe" dijo Syaoran "No vaya a ser que se desmaye en el camino, ¿podrías tú encargarte de la cena de Hiiragizawa?"

"Este… si" fue lo único que pudo responder Tomoyo sin comprender la escena, pero realizó una mueca al verlos alejarse "No se que traman esos dos, pero será mejor que me prevenga" murmuró para si misma ingresando en la cocina

Esperó varios minutos hasta que le tuvieron servida la cena en una charola, la cual ella decidió llevar al cuarto del joven ya que había pedido que también llevaran raciones para ella, Sakura y Syaoran a las habitaciones.

Al llegar a la habitación compartida por Eriol y Syaoran, abrió la puerta dejando por unos segundos la charola sobre una mesa en el pasillo, la cual dejó olvidada al observar el estado en el que se encontraba el joven de ojos azules.

"¡Eriol!" exclamó corriendo a la cama dispuesta a desatarlo, ya que el joven se encontraba atado de pies y manos a la cama, con su boca tapada por lo que parecía ser una corbata

"¡Voy a matar a Syaoran!" exclamó Hiiragizawa cuando Tomoyo retiró la corbata de su boca

"¿Syaoran hizo esto? ¿Pero por…?" pero su pregunta se perdió cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrándose tras ella "Pero…. ¿qué…?"

"Buenas noches" dijeron dos voces entre risas al otro lado "Y por si no lo notaron, metimos la comida para que no mueran de inanición hasta que se nos ocurra sacarlos"

"¡Malditos!" exclamaron los dos jóvenes observando la puerta con molestia

"Mañana los voy a golpear… y maltratar… y…"

"Tomoyo… antes de que continúes diciéndome lo que les vas a hacer, ¿podrías desatarme?" la joven tardó varios minutos en reaccionar, hasta que, después de disculparse varias veces, comenzó a desatarlo "Esos dos cada vez actúan más como nosotros"

Eriol se había puesto de pie y caminado hasta el lugar en donde Syaoran y Sakura habían dejado la comida, trasladando las charolas hasta la cama. Ambos comenzaron a cenar simplemente haciendo comentarios acerca de cómo los iban a maltratar al día siguiente, que cosas les iban a decir, en fin, planeando su completa venganza

"Pero, ¿sabes?" dijo Tomoyo "Es bueno ver que por lo menos, parece que entre nosotros, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, tal vez los sentimientos siguen ahí, pero…"

"Por nosotros te refieres a los cinco, o solo a ti y a mi"

"De que… que…"

"Vamos Tomoyo… deja de negarlo… tú misma lo has dicho… aunque las cosas hayan vuelto a la normalidad, los sentimiento aún siguen ahí" Tomoyo lo observaba un poco asustada, con los labios levemente separados esperando a que continuara hablando "O por lo menos, sé que mis sentimientos aún siguen ahí"

Tomoyo se puso de pie y caminó al otro lado del cuarto, dándole la espalda al joven de ojos azules, quien también se había puesto de pie quedándose al lado de la cama. Pasaron varios minutos en los que ambos simplemente suspiraron, esperando que las palabras salieran de sus labios, y fue Eriol el primero que logró hablar.

"No sé porque en ese momento ninguno de los dos logró decir lo que verdaderamente sentía… tal vez simplemente no era el momento adecuado"

Tomoyo sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba al escuchar sus palabras, no podía negarlo, estaba ansiosa por escuchar lo que él sentía, y esta vez no lo interrumpiría, esta vez, lo miraría a los ojos y esperaría sus palabras, y sin importar lo que fuera las afrontaría con orgullo.

Eriol se sintió aliviado cuando Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y lo observó a los ojos, y esto le permitió encontrar las palabras adecuadas para finalmente expresarse.

"Probablemente ese beso fue muy apresurado, y tal vez no fue lo mejor en ese momento, nuevamente... tal vez no era el momento adecuado, pero ahora… Tomoyo" Eriol tomó aire y se acercó unos pasos a ella "Tomoyo yo… tú para mi eres una de las personas a las que yo más quiero, una de las que más aprecio, y estoy seguro de que sin tu presencia no podría seguir adelante.

"Eres mi mejor amiga, esa persona con quien puedo pasar el día entero sin aburrirme, sin preocuparme, porque es contigo con quien comparto mis preocupaciones, ni con Syaoran ni con Sakura, contigo, eres la persona más especial para mi.

"El día del festival no encontré la forma de decirte todo esto en una simple palabra, no pude simplificarlo, fue por eso que dije que solo éramos amigos y tú… por mi culpa… no lograste comprender todo lo que en realidad quería decirte, y yo estúpidamente traté de forzar mis palabras por medio de el contacto de nuestros labios, por medio de un beso… y las cosas terminaron aún peor… tuve miedo de que perdiéramos ese lazo especial que nos une.

"Tuve tanto miedo que sentí como un alivio lo que pasó con Sakura y Syaoran" Eriol sintió la mirada penetrante de Tomoyo y se dio cuenta que estaba conteniéndose para hablar "Creo que mi mente se perdió durante varios días, tal vez fue solo un par de minutos… y cuando me dijiste que lo mejor sería que nos olvidáramos de lo ocurrido… ya no supe como solucionar las cosas, y una parte de mi se sintió aliviada al saber que ese lazo entre nosotros no estaba en peligro, que podíamos seguir como si nada.

"Pero aún así… aún así lo que más quiero es hacerte saber mis verdaderos sentimientos… decirte lo especial que eres para mi…"

"Ya lo dijiste" Tomoyo se llevó las manos a la boca al darse cuenta que sus labios habían pronunciado aquellas palabras sin ella quererlo "Yo… lo lamento… continúa…"

"Si, se que ya te he dicho que eres una de las personas que más quiero… pero eso solo es en un sentido… te quiero como a mi mejor amiga… pero te amo como aquella persona que siempre está a mi lado… te amo como a una hermosa mujer que se encuentra parada enfrente de mi…"

"Me… me… ¿me amas?" Tomoyo lo observaba sorprendida, sus manos se había tensados y se encontraban amarradas de los dedos, pegadas lo más posible a su cuerpo "¿Me amas?" preguntó nuevamente, pero esta vez sonó como si se lo estuviera preguntando a si misma, lo cual realizó nuevamente, esta vez en un susurro el cual Eriol apenas logró escuchar

"Tomoyo…" Eriol se acercó a ella lentamente deteniéndose a un solo paso de ella, estirando su mano para tomar su mentón, pero Tomoyo la retiró rápidamente y se hizo un paso atrás, llegando a la pared

"Yo… Eriol… yo…" el joven la observaba sin comprender, pero se hizo una idea cuando notó las lágrimas en sus ojos

"Tal vez me apresuré en mis conclusiones… tal vez imaginé demasiadas cosas buenas… probablemente malinterpreté todo lo ocurrido ese día… solo vi mis sentimientos y jamás pensé en los tuyos"

Eriol había bajado la mano y la observaba a los ojos, prestando atención a cada una de las lágrimas que surcaban el rostro de Tomoyo. Suspiró y movió la cabeza tratando de hacerse a la idea, pero lo único que consiguió fue una falsa sonrisa, una falsa sonrisa que logró que Tomoyo sollozara y se lanzara a él y lo abrazara con fuerza

"Yo… yo…" aferró sus manos a la espalda de Eriol y recargó su cabeza con fuerza sobre su hombro derecho "Yo… también siento algo más que cariño… algo más que amistad… pero…"

"No sientes lo mismo, ¿verdad?" Tomoyo enterró aún más su rostro "Tal vez…"

"Me gustas… me gustas mucho… te quiero demasiado… también eres extremadamente especial para mi pero… pero… no te amo… tal vez después llegue a albergar esos sentimientos… pero…"

"Tomoyo…" la joven se separó un poco y levantó el rostro para observarlo a los ojos "No quiero que te fuerces… no quieres que te obligues a sentir algo más por mi. Me siento más que feliz de que sientas eso por mi… y no te preocupes, yo…"

Tomoyo se había puesto de punta, hasta lograr que sus labios encontraran los de Eriol, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Eriol observó su rostro y vio sus ojos cerrados, de forma relajada, y aún sabiendo lo que eso produciría en él, la abrazó con fuerza y correspondió con aún más intensidad.

No se separaron hasta que ambos se agotaron completamente de aire, y aún así permanecieron abrazados por varios minutos más. Eriol comenzó a romper el abrazo poco a poco, sintiendo como el calor abandonaba su cuerpo, pero Tomoyo se decidió a abrazarlo aún con más fuerza, sin permitirle alejarse de ella.

"Se que es egoísta de mi parte… se que tal vez te lastimo… pero por favor, no me alejes de tu lado, permíteme permanecer así toda la eternidad, permíteme forzarme a amarte, porque no quiero perderte, porque quiero que seas tú esa personas en mi vida, quiero que seas tú aquél que… aquél que me ame más de lo que cualquiera me llegue amar… quiero que seas tú a quien yo ame más que a mi propia vida… quiero que seas tú aquel que… aquel que…"

Eriol no necesitó que Tomoyo terminara para comprender lo que le quería decir… no necesitó verla para saber que las mejillas de la joven se encontraban de un hermoso tono rosado… no necesitó verse al espejo para saber que sus labios formaban una sonrisa… pero aún así, sabía que eso no era lo correcto

"No… no…" Eriol susurró las palabras en un intento no solo de hacerle comprender a ella, si no de hacerse a la idea él mismo "No puedo Tomoyo"

"Yo se que no es lo correcto, que lo que menos quieres es forzarme a hacer algo para lo que probablemente no esté lista, que no quieres que mis sentimientos se confunda, que no quieres tú sufrir… se perfectamente todo lo que pasa por tu mente, pero aún así… aún así…"

"No quiero…"

"¿Forzarme? ¿Apresurarme? ¿Lastimarte a ti mismo? O en verdad no quieres estar conmigo… Dime que en verdad no quieres… que para TI no es el momento… que TÚ no estás listo… que TÚ no quieres, y no diré más… simplemente esperaremos juntos a que Sakura y Syaoran nos habrán la puerta para así matarlos… juntos"

Eriol sonrió, y sin responder nada más, sin siquiera advertirle… la separó de él y la besó nuevamente, con más intensidad, con más amor de por medio. Y sin esperar nada más, la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama en donde se acostó a su lado y le acarició sus cabellos con dulzura.

"No quiero hacerlo… no quiero forzarnos a algo más… simplemente quiero que permanezcamos juntos todo el tiempo que nos sea posibles, ¿de acuerdo?" la besó suavemente en los labios, y ella correspondió con un abrazo, el cual no rompieron ni siquiera después de haberse quedado dormidos

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Tal vez no debimos de hacer eso"

"Tal vez era hora de que alguien tomara cartas en el asunto"

"Pero… ¿qué tal si nada sale bien? Si dejan de llevarse como se llevaban antes…"

"Es un riesgo que hay que tomar por obtener lo que se quiere… ambos se gustan, y estoy seguro de que las cosas saldrán bien entre ellos"

"Un riesgo" Sakura levantó la mirada y observó a su hermano a los ojos "¿En verdad crees que hay cosas que valgan la pena sacrificarlas?"

"Por alcanzar la felicidad, si"

"No sabía que pensaras eso"

"Yo tampoco lo sabía, pero hace poco me di cuenta, y he decidido realizarla… poco a poco"

"¿Me sacrificarías a mi?" Syaoran se sorprendió al escuchar esto y la observó fijamente, conectando su mirada con la de ella "Contesta hermano… ¿me sacrificarías a mi?"

"¿De qué hablan?" ambos voltearon bruscamente y observaron a Meiling, quien se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta de la habitación de Sakura y Tomoyo, que era a donde ambos se dirigían "¿Por qué habría de sacrificarte Syaoran?"

"No es nada Meiling" respondió Syaoran evitando encontrar su mirada "Sakura solo…"

"Le estaba preguntando a Syaoran que sería capaz de sacrificar por su felicidad" respondió Sakura acercándose al lugar en donde se encontraba su amiga "Y él respondió que todo"

"Eso es admirable de ti Syaoran, aunque un poco insensible si lo ves desde un punto de vista alterno" Meiling sonrió tranquilamente, pero aún podía sentir la tensión existente en ese lugar "Bueno, yo iba rumbo a la cocina, lamento interrumpir, espero que mañana si podamos pasar unos minutos juntos" y con una sonrisa caminó lejos de ahí, a una velocidad más alta de lo normal

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Para demostrarte que mentías, que no sacrificarías cualquier cosa, que te preocupas de los demás más de lo que te preocupas de ti mismo, siempre has sido así y siempre lo serás"

"Si, no lo niego, así era, pero he decidido cambiar"

"Si es así, ¿por qué no le dijiste en este momento que no la querías? ¿Qué ni siquiera te gusta? ¿Por qué no terminaste con ella?"

"Porque…" Syaoran se interrumpió al escuchar paso y rápidamente la tomó del brazo y la condujo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro "Porque el romper con ella en este momento no me llevará a la felicidad"

"¿Ah no?" preguntó Sakura tratando de ocultar el tono flaqueante de su voz al escuchar eso "¿Acaso tu felicidad es con ella?"

"No, el que rompa con ella no es mi felicidad, pero tampoco es que el estar con ella lo sea, simplemente es un factor que no voy a tomar en consideración hasta que sea necesario"

"¿Necesario? ¿Qué acaso ella es un bote salvavidas?"

"Justamente" Sakura sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba al sentir que ambos se encontraban bastante cerca, demasiado cerca

"Entonces… ¿cuál es tu felicidad? ¿De qué te salva ella?"

"De ti"

Sakura se encontraba aprisionada contra la pared, atrapada por los brazos de Syaoran y con el rostro de él a pocos centímetros del suyo. Podía sentir su respiración, escuchar su corazón palpitar, todo extrañamente sincronizado con su propio cuerpo, en perfecta armonía.

"¿Yo soy tu felicidad?" preguntó Sakura suavemente

"¿Yo soy tu felicidad?" preguntó Syaoran también, y sin ninguno esperar respuesta juntaron sus labios y rodearon sus cuerpos con sus brazos, sintiendo como el calor pasaba de uno a otro, como un sentimiento nuevo embargaba sus cuerpos, y después de varios segundos se separaron, observándose fijamente a los ojos

_Dieron por finalizado ese abrazo… y se separaron ya no con nostalgia… ni con la desesperación de volver a estar juntos… las miradas de ambos eran de deseo… y de un profundo amor que morían por culminar_

_Sin esperar un segundo más él comenzó a besarla, no solo en los labios, sino en todo su cuerpo, mientras ella respondía con caricias tenues que demostraban las ansias que tenía porque eso pasara… porque pudieran estar juntos por y para siempre…_

"_No importa que" murmuraron ambos y se observaron con una sonrisa en el rostro… con una sonrisa de inmensa felicidad_

Syaoran recordó el último sueño que había tenido… recordó que todo era por ella… que todo era ella y sonrió, sonrió sabiendo que ya nada le importaba, que esto era lo que él quería…

"Syaoran" murmuró ella y Syaoran regresó de sus pensamientos "Mi problema eres tú y nadie más que tú… esa persona que invade mis sueños… esa persona que me hace suspirar… esa persona de la que estoy enamorada como idiota eres tú… estoy loca de amor por mi hermano gemelo… ese es mi problema"

En un instante los labios de Syaoran estaban sobre los de ella, sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo de aquella joven de ojos verdes que le había robado el sueño, y no pudo evitar el aumentar la intensidad de las caricias cuando sintió que era correspondido de la misma manera.

Al instante la tomó en brazos y la llevó a una de las camas, recostándola con suavidad sin dejar de besarla, porque no quería perder ese contacto, no quería volver a sentirla lejos de su lado

_La besaba frenéticamente… casi con desesperación… la abrazaba con fuerza… acariciaba su espalda con dulzura… cualquier cosa que impidiera que el contacto entre ellos se perdiera._

_Ella respondía de igual manera a las caricias… ella respondía con la misma desesperación… y él se dio cuenta de que ella pasaba por lo mismo… ella también lo necesitaba con locura._

Era como si sus sueños no solo le indicaran que era lo que sentía, si no también que era lo que tenía que hacer de ahora en adelante.

Sakura sentía la intensidad de las caricias de Syaoran, y sintiéndose la persona más feliz procuraba responderle de la misma manera, tratarlo igual para que él también pudiera sentir la desesperación que sentía, las ganas que tenía de estar con él y jamás separarse

"Te amo… te amo… te amo, te amo, te amo" murmuraba Syaoran mientras besaba su cuello provocándola suspirar y gemir de placer

"Yo… yo también te amo Syaoran"

Ambos se estremecieron al escuchar salir esas palabras de los labios del otro, y se dieron cuenta de que ya era hora de estar juntos por y para siempre, que ya no importaba que, quien ni como, lo único que importaba eran esos sentimientos reprimidos, frustrados… esos sentimientos maravillosos

En ningún momento pensaron en lo que dirían los demás… en la cena olvidada en algún lugar… en Tomoyo y Eriol encerrados… en Meiling… ya no solo no importaban sus circunstancias, ya no importaba nada…

Y ambos finalmente se vieron despojados de sus ropas… se apreciaron en todo su esplendor y se unieron en aquel abrazo íntimo… aquel abrazo íntimo que va más allá… sintiéndose por tan solo un momento como personas que no podían pedir más… que no necesitaban nada más…

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Ninguna persona en la mansión Li se dio realmente cuenta de que en el exterior estaba cayendo una tormenta, ni siquiera el hecho de que esto fuera un suceso tan fuera de lo normal hizo que alguien se asomara a las ventanas y observara la lluvia caer.

Es por esto que nadie notó a Nadeshiko y Fujitaka Kinomoto de pie en las afueras de la mansión, con una pequeña maleta a su lado. Ambos observaban la casa con atención, sabiendo perfectamente el lugar que simbolizaba e imaginando todo lo que pasaría a partir de que ellos entraran.

"Vamos cariño" le dijo Fujitaka a su esposa tomándola de la mano y caminando hasta la puerta

"¿En qué puedo…? ¡Oh por Dios!" exclamó la mujer con ropas de servicio que había abierto la puerta "Pero si está lloviendo terriblemente, y ustedes están empapados, permítanme llevarlos a una de las salas y llamaré inmediatamente al señor"

"Muchas gracias" dijeron los Kinomoto ingresando tras la mujer y acompañándola a una pequeña habitación con varios sillones y un mueble con una gran cantidad de libros

"Prenderé la chimenea para que entren en calor, después iré a traer al señor para que los atienda… ¿cuáles son sus nombres disculpen?"

"Nadeshiko y Fujitaka Kinomoto"

"Te regañarán por hacer esto" le dijo otra mujer con las mismas vestimentas una vez que la mucama salió dejando a los Kinomoto en la habitación

"Aunque pierda mi empleo, no puedo dejar a dos personas con rostros tan amables en la calle en semejante estado, además, no sé si escuchaste sus nombres"

"Si, ¿qué tienen de especiales aparte de ser japoneses?"

"Recuerda cuales son los apellidos de los invitados de la señorita Meiling"

"¡Es verdad!" exclamó la mucama sorprendida "¿Pero qué estarán haciendo aquí y a estas horas?"

"No lo sé, y la verdad no creo que sea mucho de nuestra incumbencia, siento que esto no traerá nada bueno"

"Oh, que bueno que las encuentro sin tener que llegar hasta la cocina"

"¡Señorita Meiling!" exclamaron al ver a la joven

"¿En qué podemos servirle?" preguntó la mucama que había abierto la puerta

"Me preguntaban si pudieran llevar una bandeja de té a la habitación de mi tía, aparentemente se siente mejor y ha decidido estar despierta un poco más de la hora adecuada"

"Yo me encargaré" dijo la segunda mucama caminando rápidamente a la cocina

"Muchas gracias"

"Yo me retiro, con su permiso señorita" dijo la primera mucama realizando una reverencia y comenzando a caminar

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"Me dirijo al estudio de su padre, llegaron dos personas que…"

"¿Llegaron dos personas a esta hora?"

"Así es, y por la terrible lluvia los ingresé y están esperando en una de las salas de descanso"

"¿En cuál?"

"En la segunda más pequeña"

"Bien, llame a mi padre y yo iré con ellos por el momento, no vaya a ser que sean personas de desconfianza"

"No lo creo señorita, por lo menos no lucían como tal, además de que creo que están relacionadas con sus invitados"

"¿Relacionadas con mis invitados? ¿Por qué lo dice?"

"Dicen llamarse Nadeshiko y Fujitaka Kinomoto"

"¡Los padres de Sakura y Syaoran!" exclamó Meiling sorprendida "Este… vaya por favor rápidamente con mi padre, y si se encuentra con otra mucama pídale que prepare inmediatamente el baño y una habitación… Hizo muy bien" y sin decir más salió corriendo al lugar en donde 'sus suegros' se encontraban

"Es un honor tenerlos aquí"

"Es un honor para nosotros estar en este lugar" respondieron Nadeshiko y Fujitaka realizando una reverencia hacia el padre de Meiling

"Supongo que si viajaron todos esto es por algo sumamente importante, ¿preferirían discutirlo ahora o después de que se encontraran en circunstancias más apropiadas?" Nadeshiko observó a su esposo un poco nerviosa, y él le respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

"Nosotros… como usted los dijo es un asunto muy importante y… preferiríamos hablarlo de una vez por todas, con la presencia de la tía de Meiling si fuera posible" dijo Nadeshiko un poco nerviosa

"¿Con mi tía?" preguntó la joven sorprendida

"Meiling, hazme el favor de pedirle a una de las mucamas que suba té y algo de comer para nuestros invitados, todo a la habitación de tu tía"

"Si padre"

"Y después de eso retírate a tu habitación" pero pareció meditar algo, y preguntó algo esta vez dirigiéndose los Kinomoto "¿Gustan que sus hijos sean informados de su presencia en la mansión?"

"Preferiríamos que no lo supieran hasta mañana" respondió Fujitaka

"Bien, en ese caso Meiling, no vayas a sus habitaciones hasta el día de mañana, pero yo mismo les informaré que están aquí"

"Si padre, con su permiso" y salió de la habitación caminando rápidamente, sin poder evitar sentirse bastante confundida por lo ocurrido

¿Qué estarán haciendo en ese lugar los padres de Sakura y Syaoran? ¿Y por qué no quisieron verlos hasta el día siguiente?

Se detuvo enfrente del retrato de sus tíos, sus primas y el bebé que había desaparecido. Y en un suspiro murmuró el nombre de Syaoran, teniendo el presentimiento de que de ahora en adelante las cosas ya no serían las mismas entre ellos.

77777777777777777777777777777777777

Hi!!

Qué les pareció el capítulo??

La verdad, a mi me gustó mucho... no se porque... no me lo imagino...

La escena entre Saku y Syao estuvo muy soft... pero no soy de esa clase de escenas, y pues de esa manera no le subo el raiting.

También , disculpen si el cap tiene alguna falta de ortografía, o un error de dedo o despiste, pero es que mi compu anda fallando mucho y me peleé mucho para subir el capítulo (ya ven lo que puse hasta arriba de los separadores).

Subí el capítulo la noche antes del 28 porque no sé que tan atareada vaya a estar (a partir de hoy a bebé nuevo que llega mañana), pero no creo que les moleste verdad??

Y la verdad... seré un poco cruel pero el cap estaba listo desde el martes (en cuanto llegué me puse a escribir y hasta me desvelé para poder sacar todas las ideas que traía, así que en realidad estaba listo para el martes en la madrugada).

Y ahora... del capítulo... en verdad me gustaría una opinión detallada sobre todo, sus ideas sobre el capítulo... porque capaz y si me agarra la imaginación (el lunes regreso a la escuela y veo a mis críticos y a mis amigos amantes del doble sentido y las bromas pesadas) hasta publico un one shot explícito de lo ocurrido entre SyS

Bueno... ahora... preview del siguiente capítulo:

**"Creo que llegamos justo a tiempo" dijo Fujitaka al notar como su esposa parecía no poder hablar**

**"¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué quieren decir con justo a tiempo? ¿Qué es lo que nos están…?"**

**Nadie había notado la presencia de Ieran Li detrás de Meiling y los Kinomoto, pero Syaoran sintió una extraña calidez cuando sintió los brazos de la tía de Meiling rodeándolo con fuerza… se sintió casi como si estuviera en los brazos de Nadeshiko**

**"¿Qué…?" **

**"Parece que el desayuno tendrá que esperar" dijo Fujitaka "Sakura, ¿podrían bajar tú, Eriol, Tomoyo y Meiling al comedor?"**

**"Si papá" respondió Sakura sin saber que más decir, caminando a la puerta junto con sus amigos "Pero… Syaoran…"**

**"Syaoran en este momento está un poco ocupado, y necesitamos platicar unas cuantas cosas con él" dijo Nadeshiko "Yo creo que lo mejor sería que cuando todos nos retiremos, se alistaran para salir, es un hermoso día, ¿ustedes no lo creen?"**

Bueno... ahora... los agradecimientos:

**Johanna-Ikari, Chibik-Lady, Sayuri, Sakura-dlpm, SakuritaTsukino, danny1989, sumomo28, cotyli, Diosa Galaxy, saku-suzumiya, amatista1986, NOKUSASAN, Angel Zafiro, dokuro, Beatriz Ventura, Bombon Asesino, maggiezac, S&S, Kumiko-Kori, Mel, Naori, bautifly92, shiriko.sakura, Dark Zeldalink, KibumiWong**

Muchos muchos muchos reviews... la verdad me encanta saber que la historia es tan bien recibida... y me gustaría saber mucho más su opición de este capítulo (que la verdad a mi si me gusto mucho).

Eto... creo que ya me explayé demasiado, y hay que ir a descansar aunque sea un ratito...

Próximo capítulo: Se supone que sería para el 11 de abril, pero tengo un trauma con los 1, así que dejémoslo para el 10 (son menos unos)... capaz y para el 9 dependiéndo de mi ánimo

Ja ne!!

PD. YA VIENEN LAS NUEVAS TEMPORADA DE CODE GEASS Y XXXHOLIC!!

PD2. La principal canción que inspia el fic es Sakura del grupo japonés Ikimono Gakari, si tienen chance, escúchenla, a mi simplemente me encanta!


	7. Explosiones

Este cap va para Sandy (escuchando el disco de Disney mientras publico ehe) porque si no hubiera sido por ella, jamás hubiera tenido el tiempo para terminar este cap a tiempo, además de todo su apoyo y cariño.

I love you Sandy!!

**7.- Explosiones**

Observó su rostro con una sonrisa, y con cuidado comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos mientras escuchaba el compás de su respiración. Suspiró y dirigió sus labios a los hombros descubiertos de la joven y comenzó a besarlos con suavidad, deteniendo por un momento las caricias en su cabello.

"Syaoran" la escuchó murmurar y sintió que el calor lo embargaba nuevamente, y se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño "¿Syaoran?"

"Buenos días" respondió él siguiendo con los besos sobre la piel de la joven

"Buenos días" dijo ella también con una sonrisa, mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar ambos mirándose de frente, impidiéndole continuar con sus caricias "No es justo que empieces antes que yo"

"¿Sabes?" dijo él observándola a los ojos ignorando sus palabras "Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no sueño… que no alucino con…"

"¿Conmigo?" preguntó ella estirando su brazo y acariciando su mejilla "Pero apuesto que te gustó más la realidad, ¿verdad?"

"Mil veces" respondió él tomando su mano y besándola repetidamente

"Syaoran… yo creo que mejor te detienes" dijo ella sintiendo los besos de él, ya no solo en su mano, si no también en su brazo y aproximándose peligrosamente a su cuello

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque… porque… ¡Syaoran!" los labios de él acariciaban su rostro, mientras que sus manos comenzaban a explorar nuevamente su cuerpo

"Hola, ¿están despiertas?" ambos dirigieron sus miradas rápidamente a la puerta al escuchar los golpes y la voz de Meiling

"Este…"

"No le respondas" le susurró Syaoran continuando con su labor

"Si Meiling, estoy despierta" la joven de ojos verdes se puso de pie, arrebatándole la cobija a Syaoran y cubriéndose con ella "En un momento te abro"

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" le murmuró Syaoran poniéndose de pie y comenzando a vestirse

"Meiling, Syaoran pasó la noche conmigo, así que no te vayas a sorprender si cuando abra la puerta él está mostrando demasiado de su cuerpo, ya ves que es un desconsiderado"

"¿Pasó la noche ahí?" preguntó la china sorprendida "¿Acaso fue por la tormenta?"

"¡¿Qué acaso todos saben que le tengo miedo a las tormentas?!" exclamó la joven un poco molesta, y como respuesta solo escuchó la risa de Meiling y Syaoran

"Bueno hermanitos, apresúrense que les tengo una sorpresa"

Pero ninguno de los dos pudo responder, simplemente observaron sus cuerpos completamente descubiertos y reflexionaron sobre las palabras que había dicho Meiling.

"Hermanitos" murmuró Sakura agachando el rostro

"Los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti son muy grandes para ponernos un título de propiedad… no hermanos… no novios… no amantes… solo somos…"

"Sakura y Syaoran" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Buenos días tortolitos"

"Vaya, parece que en verdad nuestro plan dio resultado"

"¿Nuestro? Si a mi fue a quien se le ocurrió"

"Vamos, se compartido, yo ayudé un poco, déjame tener parte del crédito"

"Está bien… pero es una lástima que solo los hayamos encontrado en esta posición"

"Y yo que tenía la cámara lista"

"¡Basta!" Tomoyo se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia Sakura, quien sonrió al ver la actitud de su amiga

"Era broma, no traigo ninguna cámara conmigo"

Tomoyo se sonrojó e inmediatamente se dirigió al baño, azotando la puerta tras ella. El ruido provocó que Eriol finalmente abriera los ojos y observara a Sakura y Syaoran, tomando rápidamente sus anteojos de la mesa de noche y colocándoselos.

"Creo que estoy viendo cosas" se quitó los lentes y se talló los ojos, para después volver a colocárselos "Un momento… ustedes…"

Syaoran y Sakura observaron como Eriol se ponía de pie rápidamente y los observaba con los ojos completamente abiertos, demostrando una total sorpresa para después caminar al baño en donde golpeó la puerta.

"¡Tomoyo! Yo que tú suspendía la idea de la higiene personal, tienes que ver algo"

"¿Qué ocurre?" la joven tardó unos cuantos segundos en salir y observó a Eriol extrañada

"Míralos" Tomoyo fijó su atención en Sakura y Syaoran y después soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa

"No… no… ustedes… no"

"¿Qué?" preguntaron Sakura y Syaoran sin comprender

"¿Dónde está Meiling?" preguntó Eriol

"Pues… nos despertó y dijo que nos vería en el comedor, que nos tenía una sorpresa"

"¿No los vio extrañada, sorprendida… de forma diferente a como los ve siempre?" Sakura y Syaoran negaron, por lo que Eriol y Tomoyo suspiraron aliviados

"Entonces, si nos va a esperar en el comedor, no hay riesgo de que venga, pero por si acaso…" Tomoyo caminó a la puerta y la cerró, recargándose en ella

"Bien…" dijeron Eriol y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo, para después tomar una gran bocanada de aire "¡¿Qué rayos estuvieron haciendo anoche?!"

"De… ¿de qué hablan?" preguntó Sakura denotando nerviosismo

"No se hagan los tontos, sabemos perfectamente lo que hicieron… se les nota en sus caras"

"Pues… si para eso vamos… ustedes también tienen una expresión de…"

"¡Nosotros solo pasamos la noche juntos! ¡Con las ropas puestas!" bramó Tomoyo "Y lo más importante… ¡no estamos emparentados! ¡No corre la misma sangre por nuestras venas!"

"Tomoyo…" Sakura se acercó a ella para tratar de tranquilizarla

"Tal vez Tomoyo lo dijo de forma muy drástica… es solo que nunca pensamos que llegarían tan lejos… creo que confiamos demasiado en su buen juicio"

"¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso Eriol?" preguntó Syaoran "¿En verdad crees que no meditamos las cosas? ¿Qué simplemente nos dejamos llevar por las hormonas? ¿Qué nada de lo que…?"

"¡Eso no es lo que quiso decir!" dijo Tomoyo "¡SABEMOS PERFECTAMENTE QUE SE AMAN CON TODA SU ALMA! ¡QUE LES ES DIFÍCIL ALEJARSE EL UNO DEL OTRO! ¡PERO PENSAMOS QUE JUSTAMENTE POR ESO SABRÍAN QUE ESO NO ES LO CORRECTO! ¡QUE DE ESA MANERA SOLO SE HARÍAN DAÑO A SI MISMOS!" Tomoyo respiraba agitadamente, mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza "Que no entienden… que esto no es lo mejor…" Eriol había caminado hacia Tomoyo y la abrazaba con fuerza

"Tal vez ahora se sientan bien… pero después se darán cuenta de que tal vez no fue lo mejor… se que sus sentimientos son importantes… pero…"

"¿Qué ocurre?" se escuchó la voz de Meiling al otro lado de la puerta "Aunque no entendí lo que decía, la voz de Tomoyo se puede escuchar hasta el comedor"

"Todo está bien Meiling" respondió Syaoran secamente "Regresa, nosotros te alcanzamos en un…"

"¡No! Nada de que me alejen nuevamente… se supone que yo también soy su amiga… se supone que yo también formo parte de ese pequeño grupo… ¡No te atrevas a mantenerme alejada nuevamente! Yo también me preocupo por ustedes… yo también quiero sentirme parte… yo…"

"Tranquila pequeña…"

"¿Ma… mamá?" preguntó Sakura recobrando el habla después de haber observado a Tomoyo actuar de esa manera "¿Eres tú?"

"Si pequeña, tú padre y yo hemos venido por un asunto muy importante que…"

Al escuchar la voz de Nadeshiko, Eriol y Tomoyo se habían retirado de la puerta y la habían abierto, permitiendo que la madre de Sakura y Syaoran observara a los jóvenes, palideciendo al observar las circunstancias

"Yo… ellos…"

"Creo que llegamos justo a tiempo" dijo Fujitaka al notar como su esposa parecía no poder hablar

"¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué quieren decir con justo a tiempo? ¿Qué es lo que nos están…?"

Nadie había notado la presencia de Ieran Li detrás de Meiling y los Kinomoto, pero Syaoran sintió una extraña calidez cuando sintió los brazos de la tía de Meiling rodeándolo con fuerza… una calidez que solo sentía cuando estaba con Nadeshiko

"¿Qué…?"

"Parece que el desayuno tendrá que esperar" dijo Fujitaka "Sakura, ¿podrían bajar tú, Eriol, Tomoyo y Meiling al comedor?"

"Si papá" respondió Sakura sin saber que más decir, caminando a la puerta junto con sus amigos "Pero… Syaoran…"

"Syaoran en este momento está un poco ocupado, y necesitamos platicar unas cuantas cosas con él" dijo Nadeshiko "Yo creo que lo mejor sería que cuando todos nos retiremos, se alistaran para salir, es un hermoso día, ¿ustedes no lo creen?"

"Yo… pero… tía Ieran…" trató de decir Meiling, pero no continuó al observar la falsa sonrisa que le mostró Nadeshiko

"Tú tía en este momento se encuentra mejor de lo que no había estado en años, y ¿no queremos que Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol se pierdan verdad?"

"Me muero de hambre, bajemos a desayunar de una vez para salir en un rato, la verdad es que llevamos mucho tiempo encerrados y me muero de ganas de saborear aire que no sea de la mansión" dijo Tomoyo y con esto los demás asintieron, dejando a los Kinomoto, Ieran y Syaoran solos

"¿Mamá? ¿Qué…?"

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"¡¿Qué es tan importante como para que mis padres hayan viajado hasta acá?!"

"A mi me extraña más la actitud de la señora Ieran" dijo Eriol "¿Por qué se habrá lanzado a abrazar a Syaoran?"

"Es la primera vez que veo a mi tía hacer algo así, jamás se había mostrado tan efusiva hacia alguien… se podría decir que la familia se caracteriza por su tono de seriedad"

"¿Por qué solo Syaoran se quedó ahí? Si eso que vinieron a hacer es tan importante, ¿no tendría también que saberlo yo?"

"No si lo que van a hablar con Syaoran es acerca de lo ocurrido anoche" los tres observaron a Tomoyo, quien había utilizado un tono bastante serio "Estoy segura de que al igual que nosotros mis tíos también se imaginaban lo que estaba pasando, tal vez por eso vinieron hasta aquí, para tratar de hablar con ustedes… y después de lo que vieron, tal vez sintieron que lo mejor era hablar primero con Syaoran, ya que fue el primero en darse cuenta"

Sakura palideció y se abrazó a si misma con fuerza, mientras una lágrima atravesaba su rostro. Eriol caminó a ella y la abrazó, dándole también un suave beso en la frente.

"¿Qué… qué ocurrió anoche?" Eriol y Tomoyo observaron a Meiling y suspiraron sabiendo que era la hora de que supiera "¿Qué es eso que me están ocultando?"

"Todo es mi culpa… fui yo la que… jamás debí de haber dicho eso" murmuró Sakura abrazando a Eriol "Él no… estoy segura de que él no estaba seguro… de que él estaba luchando consigo mismo y yo… yo…"

"¿Syaoran no estaba seguro de qué?"

"Meiling…" comenzó Tomoyo, pero fue interrumpida por los murmullos de Sakura

"Pude sentir su desesperación… ambos sabíamos que no era lo correcto y aún así… fue como sentir que finalmente era feliz… me sentí llena… satisfecha conmigo misma… por un momento sentí que era lo correcto… pero ahora, estoy segura de que él…"

"No creo que se arrepienta de sus acciones… más bien se arrepiente de no haberlo pensado mejor… pero estoy segura de que él también se sintió igual de feliz… igual de pleno…"

"¿Qué quieren decir Eriol y Sakura? Acaso…" Meiling se cubrió la boca con las manos, como si no quisiera pronunciar lo que había pasado por su mente

"Creo que todo se resume en que Sakura y Syaoran se descubrieron enamorados" dijo Tomoyo al notar la expresión de Meiling "Y ayer realizaron algo tal vez un poco apresurado"

"Pero… ellos… como…" Meiling sintió como todo a su alrededor giraba, y cayó al suelo sin darle oportunidad a Tomoyo de alcanzarla

"Meiling, ¿estás…?"

"Yo… creo que sufrí un mareo repentino… lo lamento… hasta me pareció escuchar cosas que no cobraban sentido" se puso poco a poco en pie, sintiendo comos sus extremidades temblaban "Me pareció escuchar que… Sakura y Syaoran… que ellos…" pero al observar la mirada de tristeza en los ojos de Sakura, así como una extraña mirada de ¿compasión? Por parte de Tomoyo y Eriol hacia ella fue que se dio cuenta de que era verdad… que ese mareo no había sido nada repentino y que no había ocasionado ninguna alucinación "Yo…"

"Meiling, lamentamos no habértelo dicho pero no consideramos que fuera lo mejor, ni siquiera ellos estaban listos para afrontar la…"

"Por eso jamás me besó… jamás me acarició…" murmuró la china pareciendo haber ignorado las palabras de Eriol "ni siquiera una sonrisa especial… por eso el distanciamientos entre ellos… por eso jamás me mostró…"

"Meiling" Sakura no podía evitar sentirse mal por esa joven que había logrado convertirse en una de sus mejores amigas "Meiling, ¿lo amas?"

La joven china se sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera sido arrojado al cuerpo, y nuevamente sintió sus músculos debilitarse, pero logró mantenerse en pie y simplemente lanzó una sonrisa triste a Sakura, para después alejarse del lugar en donde se encontraban, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro.

"¡Qué estúpida soy!" exclamó Sakura abrazándose a Eriol aún más y dejando correr las lágrimas simplemente "No solo lastimé a Syaoran, y a mis padres, y a ustedes… ahora también lastimé a Meiling cuando ella lo único que ha hecho ha sido apoyarnos incondicionalmente, ella…"

"Ella no era correspondida, sin importar lo ocurrido entre tú y Syaoran, ella no era correspondida"

"Pero… pero…"

Pero Sakura no terminó la frase, simplemente continuó llorando abrazada a sus mejores amigos, sintiéndose levemente reconfortada pero aún preocupada por lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo en ese momento, por lo que había ocurrido hacía tan poco tiempo; y cayó dormida, con los ojos rojos y levemente lastimados de tanto llorar, y todo su dolor reflejado en leves suspiros

"Hace un momento, cuando después de desayunar estuvimos comentando lo ocurrido tú… no dijiste nada… y antes de eso, tú fuiste la que nos urgió a salir de la habitación, la que con esa sonrisa nos convenció de no interrumpir más"

"Consideré que…"

"Estoy seguro de que aunque tú no lo sabes, tienes una idea de la razón por la que Ieran Li se arrojó a abrazar a Syaoran, de porque los padres de ellos se encuentran aquí, y estoy seguro de que nada tiene que ver con el hecho de que ambos estén enamorados" Eriol observó seriamente a Tomoyo

"Tienes razón, no lo sé… pero, fue todo tan extraño, tan repentino, que las ideas parecieron embonar perfectamente en mi mente, como si algo que yo sabía que estaba ahí pero no podía verlo hubiera de repente recobrado todo su color, toda su forma"

"En verdad que Syaoran es extremadamente parecido al tío de Meiling"

"Sakura tiene los hermosos ojos de su madre y el color de cabello de su padre, tiene el mentón característico de la familia Amamiya, el cual comparte con mi madre" Tomoyo dijo esto con una sonrisa, y un extraño brillo comenzó a relucir en sus ojos

"Toya tiene el color de cabello como la señora Nadeshiko, al igual que tú, y sus ojos son del mismo color castaño que tienen los ojos del señor Fujitaka"

"Para mi sus ojos son más como los del abuelo, no solo por el color si no por el espíritu que hay en ellos"

"Los ojos ambarinos de Syaoran tienen un extraño parecido con los de Meiling, ¿no lo crees?"

"Los de Meiling son un poco más rojizos, pero si, tienen un tono bastante similar" ambos suspiraron y después se observaron seriamente

"Creo que las tensiones entre tu madre y Syaoran quedarían explicadas"

"Al igual que las de Toya" Tomoyo tomó la mano de Eriol con fuerza "¿no nos estaremos haciendo demasiadas ilusiones? ¿buscando el arco iris cuando no hay ni una sola gota de agua?"

"Pues para mi, y estoy seguro de que para ti también, parece que el sol acaba de salir justo después de la tormenta"

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Era una noche muy oscura, con las nubes cubriendo cualquier punto luminoso en el cielo, no había luna, no había estrellas.

Una mujer cubierta por completo por una gabardina corría a gran velocidad entre los árboles, con un pequeño bulto en manos, un pequeño bulto que comenzó a moverse hasta mostrar una pequeña manita.

La mujer, aterrorizada, abrazó al bebé con fuerza contra su cuerpo y sin mirar siquiera por donde iba, se alejó más y más de la vivienda en la que había estado habitando desde que… desde que ese bebé había llegado a su cuidado.

Se estremeció al escuchar las pisadas de alguien a pocos metros detrás de ella y apresuró el paso, sin darse cuenta que había llegado a los terrenos de lo que era la mansión más grande del área, una de las pocas casas que había por esos rumbos.

Se escuchó un disparo, y pocos segundos después otro, el cual fue acompañado de un terrible dolor en su cuerpo, lo que provocó que la mujer disminuyera la velocidad y se aferrara aún más al bebé.

La mujer sintió a la persona que la había seguido a tan solo unos pasos, y siguió su camino tratando de no pensar en que probablemente moriría en poco tiempo, ya fuera por otro disparo o por el que ya había recibido, y observó al pequeño ser en sus brazos, sonriendo levemente al observar el cabello castaño y la tranquilidad en su rostro, como si supiera que todo saldría bien.

Fue justo en ese momento, cuando sus pies se habían detenido para contemplar al bebé, que las luces de la gran mansión se encendieron, y pudo observar a dos figuras salir de la puerta principal, la cual para su sorpresa se encontraba a tan solo unos cuantos metros.

La mujer caminó hasta la puerta, sintiendo como la persona siguiéndola detenía su persecución y comenzaba a alejarse del lugar; sonrió tranquila, por lo menos podría dejar al bebé en un lugar seguro.

"Señora, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?" sintió unas cálidas manos ayudándola a dar el último paso hasta ingresar a la residencia, y observó los hermosos ojos verdes de una mujer que en un principio le pareció un ángel

"Syaoran…" murmuró mostrándoles el bebé que llevaba en sus brazos

"Amor, está sangrando terriblemente, necesitamos llevarla a un hospital"

"No…" murmuró la mujer, pero fue en un tono tan bajo que no fue escuchada

"Aunque quisiéramos llevarla, no llegaríamos a tiempo, necesitamos tratar de…"

"No…" esta vez ambos la escucharon, y finalmente la mujer pudo observar con atención a las dos personas que le habían abierto las puertas de su casa: el ángel de hermosos ojos verdes y largos cabellos negros, y un hombre de cabellos castaños que la observaba con la sonrisa más tranquilizadora que hubiera visto en su vida

"¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué ocurrió?" le preguntó el hombre de cabellos castaños

"Syaoran está… está en peligro" fue lo que respondió dándole el bebé a Nadeshiko "Protéjanlo…"

"¿Quiere que llamemos a la policía? ¿Qué…?"

"No… yo… secuestro… peligro…" la mujer se curvaba dolorosamente, lo cual le impedía expresar correctamente lo que quería decir, pero al observar los rostros se dio cuenta de que comprendían sus palabras y un poco más tranquila logró exhalar su último respiro

"¡Fujitaka!" exclamó la mujer de ojos verdes cubriéndose la boca asustada una vez que la mujer hubo fallecido

"Es probable que la persona que le disparó haya huido ya, pero necesitamos estar prevenidos, hay que irnos de aquí mañana mismo" ambos comenzaron a caminar a la habitación más cercana, la cual era una sala de descanso con un teléfono reposando sobre una de las mesas

"Yo… llamaré a Sonomi y… le explicaré la situación, tal vez…"

"Estoy segura de que ella sabrá como hacerse cargo de esto, aunque tal vez eso no sea lo mejor para decir" Fujitaka abrazó a su esposa, quien aún temblaba un poco, y permanecieron así por varios minutos

"Es hermoso" dijo Nadeshiko descubriéndo un poco al bebé "Y se ve tan tranquilo, me sorprende que no haya llorado con todo lo que pasó"

"Tal vez… estaba esperando que las cosas se solucionaran, o se daba cuenta del peligro en el que estaba"

"Pero ya está bien, ya está a salvo"

"¿Mamá?" Fujitaka y Nadeshiko se dieron la vuelta y observaron a un niño de 7 años que se tallaba los ojos "¿Qué ocurre? Escuché muchos ruidos extraños"

"No te preocupes mi niño, todo está bien" Toya observó extrañado al bebé que Nadeshiko sostenía en sus brazos

"También, cuando bajé, Sakura se estaba moviendo mucho, creo que se va a despertar"

"Yo subiré con ella en un momento" le dijo Fujitaka "¿Por qué no subes y cuidas a tu hermanita en lo que yo voy?"

"Si" Toya se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo como si se hubiera olvidado de algo, por lo que se dio la vuelta y observó con atención a sus padres "Mamá, papá, ¿quién es ese bebé?"

"Él" Nadeshiko observó un poco nerviosa a su esposo, quien después de varios segundos asintió con una sonrisa "Este pequeño es tu nuevo hermanito, se llama Syaoran, ¿te importaría subirlo y acostarlo junto a Sakura?"

"¿Mi nuevo hermanito?" el niño los observó un poco extrañado, pero no realizó ningún comentario sobre el asunto "Está bien, lo subiré, pero lo pondré en mi cama, no lo quiero cerca de Sakura" y lo tomó en sus brazos con cuidado, comenzando a caminar rumbo a su habitación

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Planeábamos decírtelo todo cuando cumplieras 18 años" Fujitaka observaba a Syaoran con un poco de tristeza "Y con todo lo ocurrido entre tú y Sakura…" todos observaron como Syaoran se tensaba al escuchar el nombre de la que ahora sabía no era su hermana

"Habíamos decidido decírselo a ambos cuando regresaran de estas vacaciones, pero jamás esperamos que las vacaciones las fuera a pasar con…"

Syaoran se encontraba sentado en la cama, la misma cama en la que Eriol y Tomoyo habían pasado la noche anterior. Levantó un poco el rostro y observó a Ieran Li, a su madre, sentada al lado de él, observándolo con una de las miradas más dulces que jamás había recibido en su vida.

"No es que… yo… simplemente… ¿están seguros?... sé que… que no soy su hijo, pero… ¿en verdad soy Syaoran Li?"

"Yo comprendo que esto te sea muy difícil de aceptar mi niño" le dijo Ieran "Si quieres, podemos realizar análisis y estudios, solo si tú quieres, no estás comprometido a…"

"Quiero… quiero hacerlo" esta vez su mirada se dirigió hacia Nadeshiko y Fujitaka, sus padres, aquellos que lo habían cuidado, criado y tratado como su hijo, esas personas que lo habían amado, y que aún lo hacían "Pero… yo…"

"Jamás dejarás de ser nuestro pequeño, yo siempre seré tu madre" Nadeshiko se había hincado y había tomado sus manos con fuerza "Y tú siempre serás mi niño, mi pequeño Syaoran"

"Y si me lo permites, no solo tendrás una madre, si no dos, así como cuatro hermanas más, una prima, en fin, un gran número de familiares que te aceptarán con todo su amor"

Syaoran sonrió ante las palabras de Ieran, y dirigió su mirada nuevamente a Fujitaka, quien a pesar de tener esa tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, tenía una sonrisa, aquella sonrisa conciliadora que siempre lo había hecho sentir bien.

"Yo… me quedaré el resto de las vacaciones y volveré para… para terminar el ciclo escolar en Tomoeda. Él tiempo que esté aquí… podremos demostrar que… que en verdad soy un Li, no quisiera que se hiciera una ilusión en falso"

"Por mi no te preocupes pequeño, yo sé en mi corazón que no estoy viviendo una simple fantasía, lo supe desde el momento que te vi, pero lo descarté al instante sin creerlo posible, si tú quieres serás reconocido como mi hijo, y te prepararás para ser el sucesor de la familia y…"

"No... es necesario... pero..."

"Tendrás todo lo que tú quieras, y se hará lo que tu decidas"

"Gracias"

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"¿Qué quieren decir con que Syaoran se queda? Primero nos hacen recoger nuestras cosas rápidamente diciéndonos que regresaremos antes de lo previsto a Tomoeda, y ahora dicen que… ¡que Syaoran se queda! ¡¿Por qué?!"

"Syaoran aún tiene cosas que hacer aquí Sakura" le respondió Nadeshiko "Él necesita solucionar algo en este lugar, por lo que permanecerá aquí hasta el primer día de clases"

"Pero… pero…" dirigió su mirada a Tomoyo y Eriol, quienes solo la observaban con un poco de tristeza "¿Por qué ustedes no dicen nada? ¿Acaso no les parece extraño?"

"Si Syaoran tiene cosas que hacer aquí, y tus papás así lo decidieron, no tenemos porque extrañarnos"

Los cinco se encontraban en el aeropuerto, esperando a que el acceso a su vuelo se diera. Había pasado un día desde que Nadeshiko y Fujitaka habían llegado a Hong Kong, y la noche anterior, después de tener una rápida conversación con Tomoyo y Eriol, los Kinomoto habían anunciado que regresarían en el primer vuelo a Tomoeda.

"¡Ustedes lo saben! ¡Por eso mis papás hablaron con ustedes en la noche! ¡¿Por qué a mi no me dijeron nada?!" gritó esta última pregunta a sus padres, recibiendo como respuesta una cachetada de parte de Nadeshiko, lo cual dejó a todos bastante sorprendidos

"¡Compórtate de una vez por todas Sakura! Syaoran se va a quedar aquí un tiempo, y tú no tienes ni voz ni voto en el asunto"

"Tranquila amor, yo sé que es difícil, pero todos necesitamos tranquilizarnos para sí poder aceptar mejor las cosas" dijo Fujitaka tomando con dulzura la mano de su esposa

"¿Aceptar? ¿Aceptar qué?"

"Mira Sakura, hablemos luego, ya están empezando a abordar, vamos" dijo Tomoyo tomando la mano de su amiga, pero Sakura se soltó bruscamente "Sakura… será mejor que…"

"¡Nada de eso! La fila es larga, aún tenemos tiempo, lo que me interesa saber es ¡¿por qué Syaoran se queda en Hong Kong?!"

"Sakura, creo que este no es el momento adecuado, ¿te parecería que regresáramos y en casa te dijéramos?"

"¡No! ¡Exijo saberlo en este momento!" Sakura tenía un extraño color rojizo en las mejillas, y varias gotas de sudor podían ser observadas en sus rostro "Por favor…" susurró respirando agitadamente "Yo… quiero…"

"Syaoran se queda… Syaoran se queda porque…" Nadeshiko tomó aire para poder continuar, sintiendo nuevamente la mano de su esposo sosteniendo la suya dándole fuerza

"Me quedo porque quiero llegar a conocer a la que podría ser mi verdadera familia" Sakura sintió como si un cubo de hielo se deslizara por su espalda

"¿Syaoran?" exclamaron Tomoyo y Eriol sorprendidos

"Me costó un poco de trabajo, pero con una llamada de Ieran pude llegar hasta este punto del aeropuerto para poder despedirme de ustedes"

"No era necesario hijo" dijo Fujitaka con una sonrisa

"Claro que si" dijo un poco nervioso "Quería venir desde un principio, pero me demoré un poco hablando con Meiling"

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó Tomoyo "¿Qué piensa sobre…?"

"Dice que es desafortunado, pero que por lo menos de esta manera siempre estaremos juntos" Tomoyo suspiró con alivio

"¿Y tú?" preguntó Eriol

"Pues… ¿qué te parece si…?"

"Syaoran… ¿qué quieres decir con tu verdadera familia?" Sakura finalmente había tomado encontrado las fuerzas para hablar, y lo observaba fijamente

"Pues…" pero después de observarla un momento se acercó a ella rápidamente y posó su mano sobre la frente de la joven "¡Sakura! ¡Estás ardiendo!"

"Yo…" Sakura sintió también la mano de Nadeshiko

"¡¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta?!" exclamó observando a su esposo "En verdad, estábamos tan preocupados por todo esto que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que mi niña estaba enferma"

"No te preocupes mamá, no es nada serio, pero si quieres en cuanto regresemos a Tomoeda me meteré en la cama hasta que esté mejor" sus padres le sonrieron en respuesta al verla más calmada

"La fila casi acaba, será mejor que abor…" dijo Eriol dando un paso, pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por Sakura

"¡Nada de eso! Aún no entiendo porque Syaoran se queda, ¿qué quieres decir con eso de tu verdadera familia? ¿qué no se supone que nosotros somos tu familia? ¿acaso planeas… planeas quedarte con Meiling y por eso ahora los consideras a ellos tu verdadera familia?"

Syaoran abrazó a Sakura con fuerza, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. Agachó la cabeza hasta que sus labios estuvieron en su oído, y le habló en un tono tan bajo que solo ella lo pudo escuchar

"Sakura, después de lo ocurrido entre nosotros me sería imposible elegir, quedarme, estar con alguien que no seas tú" y después, alzando más la voz continuó "La razón por la que me quedo es porque tú y yo no somos hermanos gemelos, porque existe la posibilidad de que Ieran Li sea mi verdadera madre, y porque de ahora en adelante tú y yo…" Pero no continuó porque sintió el cuerpo de Sakura desvanecerse en sus brazos, mientras el rostro de la joven ardía por causa de la fiebre

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Hola!!

Hoy 11 de abril... anuncio que este es uno de los últimos capítulos de la historia...

Aún hay pendientes algunos puntos, por lo que no estoy segura de si faltan dos o hasta tres (dependiendo de como los acomode en el cap. 9) pero aún así... anuncio que el final se acerca...

Se que este capítulo era para ayer, o antier... pero debido a exageradamente muchos trabajos que me impidieron siquiera ver el nuevo cap de bleach y leer el nuevo cap de TRC hasta hoy (incluso los caps de xxxHOLiC y Code Geass me tardé casi cinco días viéndolos), y también porque estoy luchando contra mi instinto en contra de los unos... pues... aquí toy...

Y... pues... vamos con los agradecimientos: **Sakura-dlpm, Johanna-Ikari, amatista1986, Chibik-Lady, Dark Zeldalink, Diosa Galaxy, cotyli, Angel Zafiro, Naori, KibumiWong, maggiezac, ludita30, gemaii, gabyhyatt, Sayuri **(que por cierto, feliz cumpleaños!!)**, Shao-kun lovers, Shiriko.Sakura, sakurita li 007 **(lo lamento, el 7 era muy pronto, pero aún así, feliz cumpleaños!!)**, danny1989, maria camila, darkmaho, Beatriz Ventura, Kumiko-kori, Andrea-Sakurita**

Esta vez fueron menos reviews que la vez pasada.. y la verdad me gustaría romper el record de 33 (por favor!! yo se que si se puede!!)... y ahora... el preview del prox cap:

¿Qué creen? Pues que este si no se los doy...

Simplemente prevengo que... me agarró la inspiración y el rating subirá a M

Estaremos todos de vuelta en Tomoeda y... ya me callo...

Espero verlos en la próxima... y en verdad... me gustarían muchos más reviews!! (los stats van hasta más de 500... así que se que hay muchas personas leyendo, no exijo que todos dejen review... pero si me gustarían más de 24 jiji)

Bueno... creo que es todo...

Ja ne!

PD. Recuerden poner el rating All para que puedan checar el prox chap, porque va para M

PD2. Se me antojó ponerlo de último momento... mi mail es: por si les interesa, aunque no voy a dar adelantos si podemos platicar un rato


	8. Preguntas y Respuestas

Despues de mucho tiempo, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, aclaraciones y disculpas al final.

Espero que lo disfruten!

**8.- Preguntas y Respuestas**

Al instante la tomó en brazos y la llevó a una de las camas, recostándola con suavidad sin dejar de besarla, porque no quería perder ese contacto, no quería volver a sentirla lejos de su lado

Era como si sus sueños no solo le indicaran que era lo que sentía, si no también que era lo que tenía que hacer de ahora en adelante.

Sakura sentía la intensidad de las caricias de Syaoran, y sintiéndose la persona más feliz procuraba responderle de la misma manera, tratarlo igual para que él también pudiera sentir la desesperación que sentía, las ganas que tenía de estar con él y jamás separarse

"Te amo… te amo… te amo" murmuraba Syaoran mientras besaba su cuello provocándola suspirar y gemir de placer

"Yo… yo también te amo Syaoran"

Ambos se estremecieron al escuchar salir esas palabras de los labios del otro, y se dieron cuenta de que ya era hora de estar juntos por y para siempre, que ya no importaba que, quien ni como, lo único que importaba eran esos sentimientos reprimidos, esos sentimientos maravillosos

Sakura sentía a Syaoran, sentía como la besaba en el cuello mientras sus manos se deslizaban poco a poco por debajo de sus ropas, acariciando su espalda, su vientre.

Sakura se sentó y observando a un Syaoran que la miraba con intensidad, dirigió sus manos a su blusa, mandándola a volar en el instante en que la hubo retirado de su cuerpo, y dirigió sus manos a su pantalón, un pantalón de mezclilla que también se vio en el suelo en pocos segundos.

Syaoran simplemente observaba el ritual de la joven, y sintiéndose abrumado la detuvo antes de que prosiguiera con aquellas prendas íntimas, y la dirigió hacia su propia vestimenta.

"Ahora sigo yo" le susurró, provocando que la joven se sonrojara y lo observara cálidamente

Sakura tomó la playera de Syaoran y la retiró con delicadeza, por lo que en pocos segundos él también estaba con solo aquella prenda más íntima cubriéndolo.

Syaoran abrazó a Sakura con fuerza, simplemente no queriendo dejarla ir, pero al sentir el calor de sus cuerpos decidió continuar con aquellas caricias, aquellas caricias que ya no solo se conformaban con la espalda y el vientre, sino que ahora buscaban aquellos lugares más íntimos, y sintió un enorme placer cuando finalmente la pudo observar en su totalidad, y pudo observar como ella, después de también varias caricias, lo observaba también por completo.

Ambos se recostaron y continuaron acariciándose, explorándose y preparándose para lo que vendría, el momento en el que los cuerpos de ambos se unieron en el abrazo más íntimo que se puede experimentar; uniéndose en un mismo ritmo, en una misma alma… en un mismo sentimiento

"Sakura, despierta que se te hará tarde"

Sakura abrió los ojos y se levantó bruscamente, sintiendo su respiración agitada y las gotas de sudor en todo su cuerpo

"Sakura, ¿ya estás despierta?"

"Eh… si papá, en un momento bajo"

Se puso en pie y se dirigió al espejo, en el cual se pudo observar completamente, dándose cuenta del rubor rosado que cubría sus mejillas, pero era comprensible después del sueño que acababa de tener

"Syaoran" murmuró después de soltar un gran suspiro, observándose nuevamente al espejo y decidiéndose a comenzar a arreglarse para lo que sería su primer día de clases después de las vacaciones

"Buenos días" dijo Sakura ingresando a la cocina ya completamente arreglada, y con varios minutos de ventaja

"Buenos días hija" respondió Fujitaka mientras le colocaba en frente su desayuno "Tu madre acaba de recibir una llamada, por lo que tuvo que salir apresuradamente"

"¿Ocurrió algo grave?"

"Creo que tenía que ver con una sesión de fotos que tu madre olvidó, pero me pidió que te disculpara por no haberse podido despedir ni desearte suerte"

"No debiera de preocuparse tanto" observó como su padre la observaba un poco extrañado, por lo que suspiró y le sonrió dulcemente "¿Hoy no tenías clase temprano?"

"Si, pero decidí faltar, creo que es mejor llevar a mi hija en su primer día"

"Papá, no es mi primer día de clases, tan solo estoy regresando de vacaciones"

"No importa, ahora anda y apresúrate o se nos hará tarde"

Sakura suspiró rendida y obedeció a Fujitaka, por lo que en pocos minutos ya se encontraban los dos en el automóvil.

"Tu madre y yo regresaremos tarde hoy, ¿por qué no invitas a cenar a Tomoyo?"

"No lo sé, a lo mejor y ambas vamos a casa de Eriol, ¿hay algún problema?"

"No hay porque pequeña"

"Nos vemos después" habían llegado a la preparatoria, y sin esperar respuesta bajó del automóvil caminando apresuradamente al salón

"¡Buenos días Sakura!" exclamó Tomoyo sonriéndole una vez hubo dejado sus cosas en su lugar"¿Cómo estás? Llegaste muy temprano, ¿acaso te trajo tu papá?"

"Buenos días Tomoyo" respondió dirigiéndole una leve sonrisa "Estoy bien, no es necesario que tú y mi papá se preocupen tanto"

"¡Buenos días!" Chiharu, Rika y Naoko se habían acercado, interrumpiendo a Tomoyo, quien se disponía a responder el comentario de Sakura

"¿Cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones?" preguntó Rika con una sonrisa

"Muy bien, muchas gracias" una sonrisa bastante extraña había aparecido en el rostro de Tomoyo al hablar "¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo les fue?"

"¡Estupendo!" respondió Naoko "Fuímos a…"

"Buenos días"

Sakura abrió los ojos completamente, no pudiendo creer la imagen que estaba enfrente de ella. Eriol acababa de llegar y justo después de saludarlas, había unido sus labios a los de Tomoyo en un profundo beso que no se vio frenado hasta que Rika, Chiharu y Naoko comenzaron a reírse

"Pues parece que Tomoyo evitó mencionar porque le había ido demasiado bien" dijo Chiharu

"Muchas felicidades" dijo Rika

"Hasta que por fin" Naoko parecía que no cabía de felicidad "Ahora podré escribir una obra completa basada en esta hermosa escena, y si logro terminarla rápido tal vez la presentemos antes de salir"

Tomoyo y Eriol simplemente sonreían un poco sonrojados, pero cambiaron su semblante a uno de preocupación cuando vieron que Sakura no sonreía

"Hablando de historias, tengo una nueva que estoy seguro te interesará, ¿te gustaría escucharla?" Naoko abrazó con una gran sonrisa a Eriol, y lo jaló hasta dos bancas vacías al otro lado del salón

"Yo creo que este noviazgo es una noticia que seguramente le interesará a Takashi, con su permiso" dijo Chiharu caminando al lugar donde se encontraba su novio

"¿Cómo fue que pasó Tomoyo? Ni siquiera sabía que te gustaba"

"No lo sé Rika, simplemente se dio" respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa

"Que bien, en verdad me alegro por ustedes"

"Gracias"

"Y hablando de parejitas" dijo Rika con una sonrisa "¿Dónde están Syaoran y Meiling?"

"Syaoran probablemente no…"

"Sasaki, ¿podrías venir un momento?" una de sus compañeras había llegado hasta ellas, interrumpiendo a Tomoyo "Necesitamos tu ayuda con algo"

"¡Claro que si!" la joven suspiró aliviada al escuchar la respuesta de Rika "En verdad lo lamento mucho Daidouji y Sakura, pero en verdad necesitamos su ayuda"

"No te preocupes" Tomoyo le mostró una dulce sonrisa, y observó como ambas jóvenes se alejaban, para después dirigir su atención a Sakura, quien también observaba a las jóvenes ahora sentarse a tan solo una banca de donde se encontraban Naoko y Eriol

"No he sabido nada de él desde que regresamos, ni una carta, ni una llamada, ni un correo electrónico, nada"

"Sakura…"

"Se supone que tendría que haber regresado ayer, cuando mucho en la noche, el trato es que no faltaría ni un solo día a la escuela"

"Syaoran jamás hizo ese trato, prometió que regresaría para el inicio de clases, pero eso es todo" la mirada de preocupación de su prima hizo que Sakura dejara ese lado del tema, y que se decidiera a decirle de una vez por todas sus preocupaciones

"Tomoyo… y si…"

"Todos a sus asientos"

"Seguiremos hablando en el receso Sakura, en verdad quiero escuchar lo que verdaderamente piensas y sientes del tema"

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Huyó de mi" Eriol la observaba un poco preocupado, mientras sostenía su mano y la acariciaba suavemente "Finalmente conseguí que se abriera conmigo, que me dijera verdaderamente lo que sentía y ella…"

"En verdad no creo que huyera" Tomoyo lo observó con el ceño fruncido "Probablemente lo que nos dijo era cierto, tenía que llegar temprano para hacer la cena"

"Eriol, Syaoran no regresó"

"Tal vez su vuelo se atrasó, o se quedó dormido y lo perdió, date cuenta que tampoco Meiling vino a la escuela"

"Tú sabes algo que yo no" Eriol suspiró al observar la mirada seria de Tomoyo "Tú hablaste con él y sabes la razón por la cual no está aquí, habla"

"Ya tomó una decisión" Tomoyo sintió el abrazo de Eriol y le correspondió dando un suspiro

"Creo que las próximas vacaciones será más seguro ir a Inglaterra, a menos claro que tú también tengas algún pariente desaparecido, no quiero resultar ser tu hermana gemela"

"Esa broma no fue graciosa Tomoyo"

"¿Qué no fue gracioso?"

Tomoyo y Eriol dieron un salto brusco al escuchar aquella voz detrás de ellos, girando la cabeza rápidamente para ver de quien era proveniente. Meiling los observaba con una sonrisa, mientras daba una probada al helado que tenía en su mano

"Es raro verlos a ustedes solos en el parque, ¿acaso estaban disfrutando de su nueva cercanía?"

"Hola Meiling, ¿a qué hora llegaste?" preguntó Eriol ignorando el comentario de la joven china

"Hace tan solo dos horas, desafortunadamente tuvimos que arreglar unas cosas extras antes de venir y por eso no llegamos a tiempo"

"Por lo que hablé ayer con Syaoran me pareció que todavía tardarían un poco más" Tomoyo observó a Eriol con mirada de reclamo

"Él insistió en quedarse unos días más en Hong Kong, pero mi tía dijo que lo mejor era que no perdiera clases, aunque al final terminó perdiendo un día"

"¿Por qué? Supongo que podrían haber tomado un vuelo anoche" Meiling sonrió al escuchar a Tomoyo

"No cuando mi tía decidió mudarse indefinidamente a Tomoeda"

"¿La señora Ielan está aquí?" exclamaron Eriol y Tomoyo poniéndose de pie rápidamente

"Como dije, mi tía no quería que perdiera clases, pero tampoco quería estar lejos de él, así que llamó a la señora Nadeshiko, quien nos consiguió una hermosa casa para rentar mientras permanecemos aquí, o compramos una propia"

"Pero… Syaoran… él" Eriol, al escuchar la voz entrecortada de Tomoyo, la obligó a sentarse nuevamente

"No pregunté, no estoy segura de si estará en la casa cuando yo regrese, aunque en verdad espero que no sea así, lo lamento por mi tía Ielan pero… él no puede permanecer ahí" Meiling suspiró al terminar, sentándose al lado de Tomoyo abrazándola con fuerza

"Me alegro de que hayas conseguido salir adelante Meiling" la joven china observó a Eriol levemente sorprendida, pero una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro

"¿Cómo podría estancarme en ese sentimiento después de ver el dolor de Syaoran al no estar al lado de Sakura? Después de escucharlo suspirar cada vez que él pensaba que nadie lo observaba"

"Aún no sé si prefiero que sean hermanos o no, ¿estar juntos sin poder realmente estarlo? ¿Poder estar juntos pero con la posibilidad de separarse debido a las circunstancias?"

"Todo esto ya será decisión de ellos" dijo Eriol después de escuchar a Tomoyo hablar con la voz un poco ronca "Estoy seguro de que ellos tomarán…"

"¿La decisión correcta?" preguntaron ambas jóvenes al mismo tiempo

"Sabemos que no son buenos en eso, y también sabemos que mientras el otro sea feliz, no les importará sacrificarse a si mismos" la voz de Meiling se había elevado mientras un tono rojizo atravesaba sus mejillas, demostrando su frustración

"Sakura le dirá a Syaoran que se vaya, que lo es lo mejor para él, estar con su verdadera familia, tendrá todas las oportunidades que tal vez no tendrá aquí" Tomoyo sintió como su voz parecía desaparecer "Syaoran escogerá quedarse, pero no por verdaderamente querer hacerlo, sino por no volver a ver a Sakura desvanecerse como la última vez"

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Sakura se encontraba afuera de su casa, observando fijamente la puerta con su mano estirada a pocos centímetros de la cerradura, sosteniendo la llave la cual era poco a poco insertada en la rejilla temblorosamente.

Se detuvo antes de girar la llave, suspirando para después ser víctima de un leve escalofrío.

"En verdad parece que no quiero entrar a la casa" murmuró mientras con su mano izquierda se pasaba un delgado mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja

"Me hubiera gustado más que me recibieras dentro de la casa, con los cómodos muebles rodeándonos"

Sakura soltó la llave y se giró bruscamente para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de Syaoran a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Intentó hablar, responder a lo que sea que había dicho hacía tan solo un par de segundos, pero cualquier pensamiento que pudo haber pasado por su mente se vio nublado en cuanto sintió los labios de Syaoran sobre los suyos.

Sakura suspiró en los pocos segundos que tuvo libres mientras Syaoran abría la puerta, pero se sintió nuevamente arrastrada por el sabor de sus besos, al grado de que no sintió cuando él la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación, aquella habitación que había estado vacía desde el comienzo de las vacaciones.

Syaoran no se podía explicar a sí mismo lo que estaba pasando. Su intención había sido ir a conversar con ella, decirle nuevamente todos los sentimientos que tenía por ella, y saber su posición con respecto a todo aquel drama que estaban experimentando; pero, como salido de una típica novela romántica, no había contenido el deseo de sostenerla en sus brazos y unir sus labios.

Sakura gimió suavemente al sentir las caricias de Syaoran sobre su cuerpo, y no pudo contener la lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos al sentirse nuevamente a su lado, al sentirse nuevamente suya.

"Te amo" murmuró Syaoran mientras con sus labios desaparecía esa pequeña gota que aún se encontraba en la mejilla de Sakura "Te necesito" sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo ahora completamente descubierto de Sakura "Te deseo"

Fue al escuchar estas palabras que la mente de la joven reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Esta vez ya no era su hermano con quien estaba, ya no era aquella persona que se unía a ella por medio de un lazo sanguíneo, era en definitiva, la persona a la cual amaba por ser como era.

Syaoran sintió aumentada la intensidad de las caricias que Sakura le otorgaba, y fue esta vez él quien se dejó llevar, quien se dejó perder por ella.

Besos, caricias, ya nada de eso parecía ser suficiente para ellos. Lo único que ambos necesitaban, que ambos en verdad deseaba era unirse plenamente. Sentían sus pieles en contacto directo, y poco a poco descubrían cada uno de los puntos sensibles que albergaban sus cuerpos, disfrutando, complaciendo… simplemente, dejándose llevar

"No sabes cuanto extrañé estar así, siendo rodeada por tus brazos"

Ninguno de los dos había percibido el tiempo que había transcurrido desde su reencuentro. Se encontraban recostados, abrazándose, siendo cubiertos únicamente por las sábanas.

"Ni siquiera había tenido el valor de venir a este cuarto, simplemente no podía soportar la idea de saber que no estabas en él" Syaoran sentía la respiración agitada de aquella persona que hasta hace poco tiempo había creído su hermana

"Sakura" Pero la joven de ojos verdes no le permitió decir nada más ya que había atrapado sus labios con los suyos, acariciándolos suavemente

"No voy a permitirte hablar, no voy a permitirte que te despidas" Las caricias rápidamente se habían convertido en ruegos, los cuales eran expresados por besos frenéticos, casi desesperados

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Syaoran había logrado concentrar toda su fuerza de voluntad en hacerla a un lado, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y observándola ya sin ninguna tela cubriéndola

"No lo niegues, se cual es la decisión que has tomado, lo puedo ver en tu mirada, puedo sentirlo en cada beso y caricia que me das"

"Aún no he tomado ninguna decisión" replicó él agachando el rostro

"¡Mentira!" exclamó ella sentándose mientras lágrimas atravesaban su rostro "¿Por qué otra razón vendrías un día después de tu fecha acordada? ¿Por qué otra razón nuestros padres no están en la casa? ¡Te están dando campo libre para que vengas y te despidas de mi con una estúpida sesión de sexo!"

"¡No tomes tus propias conclusiones sin antes escuchar las razones de los demás!" Syaoran se obligó a mirarla a los ojos, sintiendo la furia y tristeza que ella estaba profesando "¿En verdad crees que la única razón a la que vine a Japón fue a despedirme de ti? ¿En verdad crees que solo quiero de ti tu cuerpo?" Sakura se sintió palidecer al escucharlo "¿En verdad consideras cada una de las caricias que te profeso, cada uno de mis besos, como una estúpida sesión de sexo?" acarició con su mano derecha la mejilla derecha de la joven "Mi único deseo es estar contigo, a tú lado, tal cual estábamos hace unos minutos, poder explorarte por completo, conocer cada rincón de tu cuerpo" el joven suspiró y agachó la mirada, esperando la reacción de ella ante sus palabras

"¿Cuál es tu decisión?" preguntó Sakura después de varios minutos de silencio "Lamento haberme apresurado en mis conclusiones, a estas altura ya no se que pensar, ya no se que sentir, lo único que se es que no importa lo que decidas yo…"

"No continúes" Sakura sintió como si una brisa helada la hubiera atravesado al escuchar el tono de voz utilizado por Syaoran "No quiero que me apoyes en mi decisión, no quiero sentir ni tu consuelo ni tu soporte, quiero que te niegues si encuentras mi decisión inapropiada, quiero que te enojes conmigo si mi decisión es apresurada, quiero que me odies si eso es lo mejor para ti…"

"Quieres que tome mis propias decisiones" completó Sakura suspirando, aún sintiendo las lágrimas en su rostro "Está bien, expresaré lo que verdaderamente siento, ¿cuál es tú decisión?" habló levantando el rostro y observándolo de manera penetrante, tratando de predecir lo que estaba a punto de escuchar

"A partir de la próxima semana dejaré de ser legalmente Syaoran Kinomoto y pasaré a ser el heredero de la familia Li" Sakura no pudo sostener por más tiempo la mirada de Syaoran y se dispuso a observar el piso de la habitación "Durante mi estancia en Hong Kong se habló con mis tíos y con mis hermanas, y todos acordaron que una vez tenga los estudios requeridos asumiré el control total de las empresas; todo esto con la condición de que en verdad esto sea mi decisión, tengo el derecho de elegir otra carrera u otra vida si así es necesario.

"Partiré a vivir a Hong Kong una vez terminado el ciclo escolar, y mientras tanto viviré en la mansión recién adquirida por mi madre. Nadeshiko y Fujitaka están hablando en estos momentos con ella para arreglar algunos detalles.

"Una vez me vaya a Hong Kong, no regresaré a la ciudad de Tomoeda jamás, por lo cual he arreglado con Nadeshiko y Fujitaka que irán a Hong Kong una vez al año, acompañados de Sonomi y Tomoyo si ellas así lo desean"

"Has dejado de llamarles mamá y papá" susurró Sakura

"¿De qué hablas?"

"A mis padres, a nuestros padres, has dejado de decirles mamá y papá"

"Yo…"

"Te referiste a Ieran como tu madre, y a aquellas jóvenes con tiernas sonrisas como tus hermanas. Supongo que ahora Meiling es tu prima y sus padres son tus tíos" no había reproche, o enojo en su voz, simplemente hablaba suavemente, como si narrara un suceso "Y también, tu cumpleaños ahora es el 13 de julio, ¿o me equivoco?"

"Si, mi cumpleaños ahora es el 13 de julio"

"Xiaolang, ¿en donde entro yo en tus planes?"

"En donde tú quieras estar, si quieres puedes venir conmigo, Ieran y nuestros pa… y Fujitaka y Nadeshiko han dicho que aceptarán tu decisión de venir conmigo si eso es lo que quieres"

Sakura se puso de pie y caminó hacia él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos para poder acercarlo a ella y así poderle dar un suave y corto beso en los labios

"Lo lamento, pero no es una decisión que pueda tomar en este momento Xiaolang, si tan solo mi hermano gemelo pudiera darme una guía, una idea de en que posición me encuentro, pero desafortunadamente Syaoran ya no existe" y sin decir más caminó hacia aquella puerta y entró a su propia habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella

"¡Sakura!" exclamó el joven intentando abrirla nuevamente, descubriendo que estaba con seguro

"Mi corazón late con fuerza al saber que no somos hermanos, que no hay un verdadero impedimento para que podamos estar juntos, o bueno, para que Syaoran y yo no podamos estar juntos"

"¡No hagas eso por favor! ¡No te vayas de mi lado!"

"Yo aquí estoy, eres tú el que no se encuentra aquí" respondió la joven al otro lado

Syaoran se sentó en el suelo recargando su espalda en la puerta que lo unía y separaba de aquella que durante muchos tiempo pensó era su hermana gemela… una puerta que aparentemente ya no podría abrir… y finalmente dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente por su rostro… sin arrepentimiento… solo con dolor

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… seis… sie… Vamos Toya, es la veinteava vez que rompes el vaso, tienes que controlarte"

"Calla Yuki" el joven tomó otro vaso de cristal de las decenas que se encontraban sobre la pequeña mesa de la cocina "Empieza a contar"

"Bien, bien" dijo simplemente Yukito mientras observaba a Toya apretar con fuerza el vaso, rompiéndose este nuevamente antes de llegar a los 10 segundos "Si no lo consigues no te permitiré que vayas a ver a Sakura"

"¿Podrías repetirme nuevamente porque no puedo ver a mi propia hermana?"

"Porque Syaoran podría estar ahí, y estoy seguro de que en cuanto lo veas te vas a arrojar contra él" Toya suspiró y tomó otro vaso

"¿Y qué tenían que ver los vasos con mi intento de asesinar a Syaoran?"

"Pues, simplemente intentar que por mucha fuerza que apliques, no lo asesines" Toya observó a Yukito con confusión "Después de todo, el intentar que no lo golpees ya es un caso perdido" Toya le lanzó una mueca, a lo que Yukito respondió con una sonrisa

"Deja de burlarte y empieza a contar"

"Aunque… yo aún tengo una duda" dijo Yukito después de diez vasos, sin que Toya aún lograra superar los diez segundos "Tú mamá dijo que iban a arreglar el asunto de las visitas, pero ¿por qué no regresará Syaoran jamás a Tomoeda?"

"De acuerdo a lo que mi mamá dijo, la familia Li teme que en dado caso que él decida tomar el control del clan, una sola visita a Tomoeda hará que deje de velar primeramente por los intereses de la familia Li, que enfoque su mirada en aquellas personas que lo criaron"

"¿Y tus padres están de acuerdo con eso? ¿Están de acuerdo con verlo ocasionalmente y bajo circunstancias muy estrictas?"

"Las palabras de mi madre fueron 'esa es su decisión, y nosotros como buenos padres lo apoyaremos en todo lo que se proponga, aún cuando lo pensemos inadecuado o incorrecto. Le hemos enseñado a reconocer lo que es mejor, y ahora es su turno de aprender a reconocerlo por si solo'"

"Dame uno de los vasos por favor"

"¿Para?"

"Porque estoy temiendo que si me encuentro con Syaoran, también voy a asesinarlo"

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Imbécil"

"Dale otra por mi Tomoyo"

"Cuando acabe yo, puedes darle las que tú quieras Eriol"

Syaoran sintió por segunda vez la mano de Tomoyo estrellarse contra su mejilla, y al igual que la primera vez, no hizo nada por evitarlo

"Eres… un… imbécil" exclamó Tomoyo mientras lo golpeaba nuevamente "¡¿Cómo te atreviste a expresarlo de una manera tan… imbécil?!" lo golpeó por cuarta vez y se sentó con fuerza en el asiento detrás de ella

"Ahora es mi turno" Eriol se acercó y sin darle señal de advertencia lo golpeó con fuerza en el estómago "Y creo que con eso es suficiente" dijo observando como Syaoran caía sobre sus rodillas

"¿Dónde está el botiquín?" le preguntó Tomoyo a Eriol una vez que el joven se hubo sentado

"Hay uno en el gabinete arriba del lavamanos, en el baño que está al lado"

"Regreso en un momento" se puso de pie y salió de la sala con paso apresurado

"Tú también debiste de haberme golpeado por lo menos cuatro veces" murmuró Syaoran aún en el suelo

"Meiling viene para acá, así que en verdad no creo que sea necesario que yo lo haga"

"Tomoyo tiene razón, soy un imbécil"

"Si, lo eres, pero afortunadamente estás arrepentido y podemos trabajar con eso"

"Yo no creo que sea un imbécil" Syaoran y Eriol dirigieron sus miradas a la joven que acababa de ingresar a la sala en la que se encontraban

"No creo que sepas muy bien de lo que estamos hablando Nakuru"

"Veamos, Sakura y Syaoran están enamorados, pero resulta que son hermanos, o al menos eso creían ellos hasta que se reveló que en realidad Syaoran había sido secuestrado cuando niño y en realidad es heredero de la familia Li, que resulta ser un imperio económico. Se le ofrece la oportunidad a Syaoran de heredar toda esa fortuna y de formar parte de la que es su verdadera fortuna, lo cual decide aceptar, sacrificando así la única oportunidad aparente que tiene de estar con la persona que ama, ya sin impedimentos sociales"

"Es una manera un poco cruel de simplificar las cosas, ¿no crees?" Syaoran se puso de pie y tomó asiento en el sillón preferido de Eriol "Y la razón por la que en mutuo acuerdo decidimos referirme como imbécil no es por ninguna de las cosas que acabas de decir"

"¿Ah no? Entonces, seguramente es porque cuando regresaste a tu casa después de haber estado ausente por tanto tiempo, te reuniste con la persona a la que amas, tuvieron relaciones sexuales gozando como animales…"

"¡Hey! ¡Para mi no es cualquier tontería!"

"Lo lamento, pero ¿podrías dejarme continuar?" Nakuru tomó aire y prosiguió con su explicación "Comenzaron a decirse cursilerías hasta el punto que tocaron temas serios, en los cuales después de exigirle que madurara y empezara a tomar sus decisiones por si misma, le dijiste que ibas a irte a Hong Kong, a estar con tu familia; y ella se enfadó y te dejó prácticamente con la palabra en la boca"

"Debí de haberle explicado mejor las cosas, encontrar un momento adecuado"

"Si hablamos de lo que es tu culpa, yo solo considero que el arrojarte sobre ella en cuanto la viste no fue lo más adecuado, pero el resto no te hace un imbécil, la hace a ella"

"Nakuru, creo que lo mejor es que…"

"¿Qué deje de hablar? ¿Qué deje de decir cosas que en realidad puedan darle ánimos de irse y abandonar a Sakura? Lo lamento primito, pero no puedo hacerlo. Yo comprendo que Sakura es una niña dulce, adorable, a la que todos tenemos en gran estima, pero ya es lo suficientemente grande para salir adelante, y para aprender que lo mejor para ella tal vez no sea tan fácil de obtener, y mucho menos cuando sus deseos aparentes son continuar con una relación incestuosa con Syaoran"

"Nakuru…"

"Espera Eriol, déjala continuar por favor"

"Muchas gracias Syao" Nakuru le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió dulcemente "Tu 'hermanita" parece no saber lo que quiere, desea estar contigo en una forma más que física, pero al mismo tiempo te pide que continúes siendo su querido hermano"

"Eso es porque la persona de la que me enamoré es de mi hermano"

"Lo lamento" dijo Meiling sonriendo al observar las expresiones de todos al observarla llegar junto con Sakura "La encontré en mi camino hacia acá, mencioné que iba a verlos y decidió acompañarme, espero que eso no sea un problema"

"¿Cómo entraron?" preguntó Syaoran con la voz entrecortada

"Por si no lo has notado, yo estoy aquí, y es que al parecer ninguno de ustedes escuchó sonar el timbre" dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa que hizo estremecer a los únicos dos hombres presentes

"Ustedes están tramando algo" dijo Eriol apuntando a Meiling y a Tomoyo "Y más vale que nos saquen de duda de una vez"

"¿Qué quisiste decir con que te enamoraste de tu hermano?" le preguntó Syaoran a Sakura ignorando las sospechas de Eriol

"Es simple, me enamoré de Syaoran Kinomoto, la persona que ha estado a mi lado todo este tiempo, la persona que me ha apoyado en todo, la persona que sufrió a mi lado una vez nos dimos cuenta de nuestro sentimientos, me enamoré de esa persona que actuó como mi hermano todo este tiempo"

"¡Aún soy esa persona! ¡Aún soy esa persona con la que puedes contar! ¡Soy esa persona que siempre estará ahí para apoyarte! ¡Soy esa persona que sufre contigo sabiendo que ni siquiera ahora podemos estar juntos, y ni siquiera es porque no queramos! ¡Aún soy Syaoran por todos los cielos!"

"¡No lo eres!" exclamó Sakura perdiendo toda la calma que había estado aparentando "¡Syaoran jamás se hubiera referido de una forma tan fría a sus seres queridos! ¡Syaoran jamás habría actuado como si ninguno de nosotros le importara! ¡Syaoran jamás habría dejado abandonarme en el momento que más lo necesitaba!"

"¡Te pedí que te fueras conmigo por todos los cielos! ¡Te dije que ya todo estaba arreglado para que en cuanto tú lo decidieras estuviéramos juntos! ¡Incluso en Hong Kong te pedí que te quedaras conmigo y que me ayudaras a conocer a esa nueva familia! ¡Te pedí que me acompañaras y que me ayudaras a encontrar el mejor camino para mí! ¡Tú fuiste la que decidió alejarse de mi y regresar a Tomoeda dejándome solo para tomar la decisión!"

"¿De… de qué están hablando?" preguntó Tomoyo al observar que Sakura parecía no tener nada más que decir, simplemente se había quedado en silencio observando tristemente a Syaoran

"Así que eso no se los habías dicho, me habías dejado quedar como el malo de la historia, como el desconsiderado que había decidido quedarse y ahora decidía irse, mientras que en realidad eres tú la que había decidido irse y ahora quedarse, eres tú la que me está forzando a decidir lo mejor para ti sin considerar lo que pueda o no ser mejor para mí"

Syaoran sintió por quinta vez una mano estrellándose contra su mejilla, siendo esta vez la autora Sakura, quien lo observaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

"No quieras hacerme ver la mala del cuento"

"¡Tú eres la que actúa como tal! Tú eres la que parece no tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de nadie excepto los tuyos"

"¡Me haces sonar como una egoísta! ¡Como si yo fuera la causante de todos tus problemas!"

"¡Pues es porque lo eres!"

Syaoran no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que ya era muy tarde. Sakura se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose justo antes de salir de la mansión.

"Te deseo una feliz vida Syaoran" murmuró en medio de lo que pareció ser un sollozo, para después continuar su camino lejos de la mansión Hiiragizawa

"Retiro lo dicho Syaoran, en verdad eres un imbécil"

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Rika, ¿averiguaste algo?"

"No Chiharu, traté de tocar el tema muchas veces, pero nadie parecí cómodo hablando sobre ello, y no me pareció correcto insistir"

"Estuviste bien Rika, tal vez debamos de esperar un poco, a que estén preparados para decirnos lo que ocurre"

"Si es lo mejor, pero es que todo es tan extraño"

Rika, Naoko y Chiharu se encontraban sentadas en uno de los jardines de la preparatoria, mientras se disponían a comenzar su almuerzo.

"No sé lo que ocurrió en esas vacaciones en Hong Kong, pero parece que cambió la vida de todos" dijo Naoko justo antes de darle una mordida a uno de sus sándwiches

"Eriol y Tomoyo se convierten en pareja; Syaoran y Meiling terminan su relación; Syaoran y Sakura dejan de hablarse; Tomoyo lanza miradas frías a Syaoran cada vez que tiene oportunidad; Syaoran se la vive suspirando en clase; Meiling no deja de observar a Sakura; Eriol procura no hablar lo menos posible con Syaoran en frente de Sakura, pero aún así Sakura tiende a ignorar a Eriol cada vez que él se le acerca fuera del salón de clases, ¿me falta algo?"

"No Rika, creo que lo cubriste todo"

"¡Tomoyo!" Exlamaron las tres jóvenes de cabellos castaño ante la repentina aparición de la joven

"Lo sentimos mucho, no debimos de haber estado hablando a sus espaldas sobre cosas que no nos incumben" dijo Chiharu una vez que Tomoyo hubo tomado asiento junto a ellas

"No se preocupen, están en todo su derecho, y más cuando nosotros no hemos querido decir nada sobre lo que ocurre"

"Tomoyo, ¿podríamos saber qué es lo que ocurre?" preguntó Rika "Se que no es nuestro problema, pero estamos preocupadas por ustedes, y aunque no es nuestro derecho saber ni su obligación decirnos, nos gustaría estar enteradas y así tal vez tratar de ayudarlos en la medida que podamos, la opinión de personas externas tal vez pueda ser útil"

"Ni siquiera es un problema mío, ni siquiera yo entiendo todo lo que está ocurriendo, pero tienes razón, su opinión podría ser de mucha ayuda para, aunque no se pudiera solucionas el problema así, tal vez no sintiéramos un poco más cómodos acerca de todo lo que está ocurriendo" la joven de cabellos negros suspiró "En sí, todo comenzó desde antes de que Syaoran y Meiling que convirtieran en pareja, creo que el día exacto fue el día del festival en el templo Tsukimine"

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó Naoko

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Hola Sakura"

"¡Rika!" exclamó la joven dando un pequeño brinco por la impresión "Lo lamento, no esperaba verte por aquí"

"Pues, al igual que a ti, me apetecía una blusa nueva para impresionar a esa persona especial"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Llevas viendo esa hermosa blusa por varios minutos, supongo que la querrás comprar para la próxima vez que salgas, aunque sea en grupo, con el joven Yukito" Sakura sonrió con nostalgia al recordar que su amiga no estaba enterada de nada de los recientes acontecimientos

"Hace ya un tiempo que dejó de gustarme Yukito"

"¿En verdad? ¡Vaya sorpresa! ¿Y a qué se debió ese cambió?"

"Pues… le confesé lo que sentía"

"¿En verdad? Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no me cuentas todo en un lugar más cómodo?"

"Pues…"

"¡Vamos! Te invito un café, después de todo la nueva cafetería está a tan solo dos calles de aquí"

"De acuerdo, aunque ya no se si se le pueda considerar nueva a esa cafetería"

"Mientras no salga una nueva, esa seguirá siendo la nueva" Sakura sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga y caminó a su lado "¿Y? ¿Cuál fue la respuesta del joven Yukito?"

"Pues, me dijo que estaba equivocada, que aunque si tenía sentimientos hacia él, no eran de esa clase, eran algo más fraternales"

"Una respuesta un poco fría, dulce, pero un poco desconsiderada de su parte"

"No, yo creo que estuvo bien, especialmente cuando me dijo que en verdad existía otra persona hacia la cual albergaba esos sentimientos, y que está vez si eran reales"

"¿Y era cierto?" Sakura permaneció en silencio por varios segundos, pero después asintió con una leve sonrisa "¡Que bien Sakura! ¿Y se puede saber quien es esa persona especial? Porque supongo que aún albergas sentimientos hacia él"

"Si, aún guardo sentimientos hacia él, los cuales son más fuertes de lo que me gustaría"

"¿Acaso es un amor imposible?" Sakura asintió mientras suspiraba "Pues, sin ofender, yo no lo creo, para mi no existen los amores imposibles"

"Pues este lo es"

"Sakura, te voy a contar un pequeño secreto, algo que nadie sabe, ni Chiharu, ni Naoko, ni mucho menos mis padres, solo él y yo"

"¿De qué hablas Rika? ¿Acaso es algo tan serio?"

"Mira" respondió la joven con una sonrisa, mientras retiraba de su cuello una cadena de oro con un anillo colgando, un anillo con un pequeño diamante "Este anillo me lo entregó una persona a la cual amo profundamente, pero desafortunadamente debido a nuestras circunstancias aún no hemos podido estar juntos"

"¿Puedo preguntar quien es?"

"El profesor Terada"

"¡¿Pero si él era nuestro profesor en primaria?!"

"Así es, y ahora se encuentra trabajando en el extranjero, con la promesa de que en cuanto termine la preparatoria iré con él y finalmente podremos estar verdaderamente juntos"

"Pero, ¿desde cuándo? ¿cómo?"

"Ocurrió cuando estábamos en cuarto año, él dijo que yo parecía más madura de lo que mi edad aparentaba y que le gustaría conocerme cada vez más, y a partir de ahí las cosas se fueron dando de manera natural" ambas permanecieron calladas por largo tiempo, hasta que finalmente Sakura se dispuso a hablar

"Aún así, no creo que lo mío pueda resultar tan bien como lo tuyo"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Yo… la persona con la que deseo estar es Syaoran" Rika la observó un poco sorprendida, pero después cambió su mirada por una que demostraba ternura

"Siendo hermanos tal vez resulte más difícil de lo normal, pero si eso es lo que ambos desean…"

"No es mi hermano" Sakura levantó la mirada y observó a su amiga a los ojos "Al menos no biológicamente, es una larga historia"

"Si no son hermanos, ¿cuál es el problema?"

"El ha decidido ha decidido irse con su familia, quedarse a vivir con ellos y adoptar sus costumbres"

"¿Estás preocupada de que jamás lo verás nuevamente?" Sakura negó con la cabeza "¿Entonces? ¿Es que su familia no es buena y no te parece correcto que se vaya?"

"Desde que se enteró que no éramos hermanos, ha cambiado, ha dejado de ser esa persona"

"Estás enamorada de tu hermano, pero ahora que ya no es tu hermano ya no sabes si tus sentimientos son reales"

"Así es"

"Pues, la respuesta a eso es fácil, simplemente piensa, a pesar de haber cambiado su forma de actuar, ¿aún quieres estar con él? ¿Aún deseas compartir cada momento a su lado? ¿Aún deseas que jamás se aleje de ti? Porque si todas esas preguntas son respondidas con un si, entonces yo no veo el problema"

Sakura se acercó a la joven y la abrazó con fuerza, le dio un leve beso en la mejilla y se alejó de ahí corriendo a gran velocidad, siendo observada por Rika con una sonrisa.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Primero... lo siento, en verdad lo siento.

Finalmente graduada de la preparatoria (con una decima menos del promedio esperado, y eso que le eche ganas), trabajando en Mexico por un mes, vendiendo mi compu y teniendo que utilizar la familiar (para compartir con cinco personas), tramitando papeles para mi proxima mudanza a los Estados Unidos, arreglando mis cosas para mi proxima mudanza, cuidando a mis hermanos por varios dias debido a conflictos de salud con mi hermanito bebe... En fin, ya lo esperaba un poco, fue por eso por lo que no puse fecha proxima de actualizacion (aunque tal vez debi de haber justificado un poco mis futuros planes al final del capitulo siete).

Y pensar que los muchos meses que deje el fic incompleto solo me faltaban cuatro paginas para acabar el capitulo, y que justo esta semana me puse a escribir.

Pero bueno, ya nada de esto importa porque aseguro (y si no linchenme) que el siguiente capitulo (que creo que sera el capitulo final, a menos que se me ocurra un giro drastico en la trama) estara arriba para el 5 de Septiembre a mas tardar.

Y ahora, despues de las disculpas, me gustaria decir... muchas gracias porque estoy publicando el fic con sus hermosisimos 200 reviews!!

En cuanto llego a semejante numero me emocione todita y hasta me hubiera gustado realizar una fiesta para todos aquellos que lo hicieron posible, pero creo que la diferencia de nacionalidades hubiera sido un pequeño problema ehe.

Y por lo mismo de que ya son demasiado, no creo que sea factible (por la hora por estos rumbos, ademas de la lentitud de esta computadora) poner los nombres de todos aquellos que han dejado review, pero espero que sepan que en verdad agradezco todo su apoyo, ya que sin sus reviews jamas me hubiera animado a seguir escribiendo.

Pero bueno, ahora, que les parecio el capitulo?? A mi me encanto la escena a la que me gusta denominar "imbecil", fue bastante entretenida de escribir, y que les parecio la Sakura incestuosa?? Que lo unico que deseaba era estar con su hermanito.

Se que estuvo extraño que incluyera ciertos personajes que solo habia mencionado levemente, pero aprendi que muchas veces la opinion de personas ajenas a tu vida pueden ser un mejor motivante ya que pueden ver las cosas desde diferentes perpectivas a las que la ven las peronas involucradas, y los personajes de Nakuru y Rika me parecieron perfectos para esto (aunque la verdad ya tenia planeado darle un papelito a Rika desde que lei por primera vez el manga de CCS, y aunque pueda parecer la escena del tomo 6 de Master of the Cards en la cual Rika habla con Sakura, en verdad que no esta basada en eso, simplemente ahi le agarre cariño al personaje de Rika)

Y creo que ya me explaye mucho en estas notas, pero es que en verdad parece que tengo mucho que decir ehe...

El record de reviews esta en 38, y como me encantaria que se sobrepasara!!

Muchas gracias a todos y nos vemos cuando mucho el 5 de Septiembre,

Ja ne!!

P.D. Como se habran dado cuenta, aunque las escenas no estuvieron tan explicitas, si subi el rating a M, pero es que fue lo que considere mejor ok?


End file.
